A future returns
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto is faced with a choice at the end of a defeated battle, he chooses to take it and his life is never the same agian naru saku
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN Naruto, this is AU

Naruto is asleep in his bed in his appartment, just as the sun starts creeping in his window he sits straight up in bed and takes a look around his surroundings. After seeing that everything is just as it should be he starts thinking "_Tell me that was just a long bad dream_."

**"No kit it was real and just like I promised you we are back before this whole thing started." **kyubi said

Flashback

Naruto is on the ground panting, the fight with the members of Atisuka was over but it came at a heavy price. Laying a few feet away the leader of the evil group lay on the ground lifeless, a figure walks slowly over to the body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I cant believe this. After all my planning and lying and deciet, I am a mere minute from having the power to rule the world as I wish and you demon and your pathetic friends try to ruin all my plans. I still cant believe all of them would die just to protect you and I got this body from that stupid girl that jumped in front of you at the last second before I could jump into your body. I am just going to kill you know and end your pathetic life."

"_What am I going to do?...I have almost no energy left and I used almost all of Kyubis energy as well. All my friends are dead and the only one left alive is possesed by him now. I am just about ready to just except death_." Naruto thought.

**"Kit. Are you really going to give up and let all of you friend death mean nothing?"**

_I hove no choice Kyubi, I dont have enough strength left to fight, and even if I did, I could not fight her, and all my friends would still be dead. _

**"Not if you are willing to make a deal with me."**

_What are you talking about?_

**"Simple, I know a jutsu that can take you back in time. I am willing to help you for a price." **

_What kind of price?_

**"Simple I promise I will help you every way I can and help you make your life better so you can save your friends and her. The price of this is that you save everyone of your precious people, stop those that hurt you and your friends and protect your blood family." **

_Blood family, what are you talking about stupid fox? I dont have any blood family._

**"Yes and no. Simple kit, your mate there is with child and she was waiting to tell you until after this whole mess was over." **

_Are you telling me the truth fox? _

**"Yes, but that body switch justu will kill the baby not to long from know. The male brain brain does not hold the ability to keep an unborn child alive in the womb. Even if we beat him we could not do anything to help. I dont want to see you suffer anymore than you have because of me so I want to change everything I can to make your life better. You will still know how to do all of your skill and have your chakra control, but you wont have as much chakra as you do now until you get your body into shape."**

_Ok fox, I am going to trust you to help me. You promised to help me and I have no choice but to trust you. What do we have to do._

**"All you have to do is let me have control of your hands and mouth so I can do the seals."**

_Fine, do what you need to and hurry I think the psycho is getting ready to attack us._

**"Here I go."**

Flahback End

_"So fox, How far back did we go and whats the plan." naruto thought_

**"Simple, first it is the day before you were tricked into sealing that scroll for the traitor. We are going to see the old man, get him to help us by telling him about everything that happens over the next couple of years and we are going to use henge and get you some clothes and weapons including a katana like you had before." **

After getting dressed like kyubi said Naruto went to the Hokage tower and asked to see the old man. After being let in Naruto took a seat across from the third "So Naruto, tell me what is so important that you asked to speak to me?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto shifted himself in his seat, looked at the floor, took a deep breath and started, "I hope you dont have a lot planned for the day because what im about to tell you will make you want to here every detail. First I know about Kyubi BUT that is not important right now. Lets talk about a couple of snakes, a pervert frog and a gambling slug, and Uchiha Itachi. If you want to go ahead and call Anko, Kakashi, Gia, Asuma, and Ibiki, I have no problem telling them also so that away I wont have to retail it later."

The hokage looked at him for a moment shocked that Naruto new of kyubi and called for the gaurd outside his office. "Please bring Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gia, Asuma and Ibiki to my office." the hokage said.

"And tell Kakashi to put that pervert book away and dont be late." Naruto said. The hokage look at him and wondered what was going on. "Hey old man, how old do you think I am right now." Naruto asked.

"You are 12 why?" The hokage asked.

"Lets just say that my body may be 12 but my mind and memories are 17 but thats all ill tell you until the others get here."


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later after everone was there the hokage said "I want everyone in this room to listen to Naruto and give him your real attention." then he looked at Naruto and nodded for him to begin.

"I know all of you are wondering whats going on. To tell the truth its a long story. I know most of you might be scared because of kyubi inside of me but if it was not for him I would not have had a chance to do what had to be done. I know most of you have had a tab on me at one time or other and you know I should be 12 years old. I actually am 17 but I used a jutsu that let me come back from a few years in the future and replace myself in my original body for this time. I did it because the trajedies that are coming are even worse than what kyubi did before he was sealed him in me." At that the whole room stood open mouth looking like the world just ended.

After a minute everyone decide to continue listening and Naruto started agian. "Ok, I dont know everything but I can tell you what I do know. Tomorrow after i failed the final exam for the 3rd time Mizuki tricked me into stealing the secret scroll, he said that if I could learn one jutsu from it then I would pass the genin exam, but he was actually planning on killing me, hidding the scroll and use it as a gift to the hidden village of sound to get power from one of are favorite pain in the butt, Orochimaru , but while I was waiting for him to come I learned this." Naruto put his and into a seal and said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" at which point 5 clones of Naruto were standing in the room. "I want each of you to touch one adult so they can see that you are actual kage bunshins.

"Question Naruto, how did you get the scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple I just walked into this office and the old man was behind the desk there and I used this SEXY-NO-JUTSU" Naruto transformed into his nude female form with clouds and all the men in the room sprouted nose bleeds passing out from bloodloss and Anko look at Naruto smiling and said "Kid I like you style. You are just as sadistic as I am."

Kurenai just looked mad for a moment before saying "even though I think you are degrading wemon, you use a weakness of almost all men beat them."

Naruto looked at her and said "Actually it only works on perverts, anyone else can withstand it." After Naruto had released his clones and everyone else woke back up he started agian. "I defeated Mizuki after he told me about kyubi before he tried to kill iruka and me, so I got angry and drawed on kyubis power directly and using mass kage bunshin jutsu I made 1000 clones and just overpowered him, After that I was assign to Kakashi team with Sakura-chan and sasuke bastard. We did a few huh mission before the chunnin exam." When Naruto frose when talking about mission everone notice.

"Naruto what were you going to say about your missions that made you freeze for a second. I want the truth Naruto." the Hokage said.

After looking at the ground for a few moment Naruto started to speak "Fine, ill tell you but I still want to go on the mission. It was after we did some D rank mission I complained and we got a C rank mission. It was a bodygaurd mission to protect a bridgebuilder from the land of wave. On are way their we were attack by the demon brothers but we manage to beat them pretty easy, after that we continue the mission after we were told about Gato and how he was enslaving thier country.

We continued on the term that when his village got back on its feet they would pay for the A rank mission price. Once we got to Wave we were attack by Zabaza, he attack Kakashi who defeated him but was out of chakra shortly after, a person by the name of Haku poised as a hunter nin and took Zabaza body after we thought he was dead, but he was just in a semi death state due to Hakus medical knowledge. Kakashi had us train on tree walking while he recovered. After about 2 weeks Zabaza attacked with Haku on the bridge I was still at the house recovering from chakra exhaustion when two samuri attack the bridge builders daughter and grandson, I beat them and went to the brige to help. When I got there sasuke bastard was hurt really bad from fighting Haku demonic ice mirrors jutsu even with his new Sharingan eyes he got in that battle he wasnt able to keep up.

Sakura-chan was gaurding the bridgebuilder and Kakashi was fighting zabaza, I went to help sasuke and once I got inside we both got hurt pretty bad and susuke got tricked into thinking Haku was going for a fatal attack on me and saved me. I thought he had died and it was the first time i got the Kyubis power and his rage and I broke Hakus ice mirrors and was going to kill him when his mask fell off and I seen the boy I befriended durring trainging, I let go of kyubis power and could not kill him, he asked me to kill him because he had lost his reason for living i couldnt, then Kakashi went to use chidori on zabaza and haku intercepted the strike and allowed himself to be a human shield. zabaza arm were broke from kunia damage. Gato appeared then with an army to finish us, I convinced zabaza to avenge haku the way gato was discrasing his body, he killed gato but died also from injuries. I want to try and save haku and maybe zabaza and bring him here to join Konaha. We could use their help with what to come."

Everyone was hanging on to every word Naruto was saying. "Naruto I have a question for you, why do you keep calling sasuke, sasuke bastard?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto looked at him like he was stupid and then said "ILL get to that in a little while if you wait ill be glad to answer, where was I, Things went ok for a while until the chunin exams. That was when all hell broke loose. Orochimaru sent a sound team in. He also has a Leaf team led by Kabuto, his right hand man, to spy for him and try to befriend the rookie nine and gia team so he can get info on sasuke and us. He wanted the Sharingan, even though he was unable to get it from Itachi, then there is Gaara team."

Kakashi asked "Naruto who is gaara and why do you speak his name with pride like that?"

Naruto laugh a moment and then spoke "Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are the children of the Kazakage, Gaara is the youngest but he is also like me."

"What do you mean like you?" Gia asked.

Naruto said "Simple he is the vessal of shukaka the 1 tail racoon demon, which reminds me when I see him I need to change his seal agian."

"WHAT!" everyone in the room asked.

"Naruto how can you know how to change a seal and why would you want to?" asked the hokage

"Simple you dont travel for three years as an apprentice of ero-sennin without learning some thing and the reason I would want to change his seal agian is because right now he cant sleep without the demon taking over his body and trying to destroy his soul. He is mentally unstable right now because they put a bezerker seal on him but once I changed his seal he became a good friend and ally for Konaha after he became Kazakage but that is a little bit later, anyway, back to where I was, durring the survival part of the test Orochimaru took on the disguise of some rain nin he killed, which reminds me, Mom, please be more careful with your kunia, Kyubi almost never quit laughing for a month after you licked the blood of my face when you threw it at me."

"WHAT! you can talk with Kyubi how did that happen." everyone asked,

"Mom, who are you talking about?" Anko asked.

Naruto laugh agian then he look serios for a moment "I wont say if you dont want me to, but I also know who dad is, If you remain silent I wont say but keep dads name out of it for now I want it to be a suprise."

Everyone in the room looked around for a moment at the only two wemon in the room and Anko said "So do you hate me or do you know the reasons?" Everyone looked at her and then at Naruto.

Naruto said "At first I did but after time I got over it and excepted it and I respected the reason. Dad was more of a shock to me. I have one request that no one mention this any further until I give the ok. I will still call her Anko until it is safe to other wise. Anyways how much do you Gias really know about Kyubi, have any of you ever really tried to figure out why he attack?" nobody said anything and then Naruto started doing some seals and said KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN.

Everone in the room except Naruto tensed for a moment with weapon drown when the smoke dissapeared, a man dressed in black junnin uniform and a black cape on with red hair and red eyes was standing in the room with his hand together in front of him. Everyone started to relax a little when the man began to speak.

**"Hello, thank you kit for allowing me a chance to speak, I am KYUBI but I am still sealed and all I am is a controlled kage bunshin. Naruto is allowing me to speak because you all need to know what really is going on and what is about to come. Hokage if you would not mind would you please summon Enma here, he will be able to confirm what I am about to say." **

The Hokage thought for a moment by decided to humor kyubi for a moment. He then summoned Enma. After Enma appeared he spoke

**"Saratobi why have you called me here?" Emma asked**

The Hokage did not say anything instead he just pointed a finger at the bunshin of KYUBI. What happened next shocked everyone in the room **"Lord Kyubi, I thought you were still sealed and how did you get your human form agian?" **Enma asked

**"I am still sealed in my vessal, however I am completely a subordinate to him know, Naruto here has proven to me he is worthy and I have bestowed on to him and his future family the power over all of my kingdom both here and in our world."** Kyubi stated and everone in the room turned there head to Naruto and he began to speak

"Kyubi has given me command of all of the summons he is over, I am also the ruler of the other 8 tailed beast if they were free, unfortinately all of them are sealed in someone right now which means I cant control them and that gets back to the problem that we are trying to fix. Enma would you please tell the other about Kyubi summoning."

**"Of course Lord Naruto, Kyubi is a different type of summon than the most of us. Kyubi had a total of nine summon that are under his control, APE, FROGS, SLUGS, FALCONS, CATS, BOARS, GOLEMS, DOGS, AND FOXES. He lives in the mortal relm but visits our realm when we have a dispute, unfortinatley there is a loophole in the fox contract." **

At that moment Naruto summoned a fox with a scroll on his back "This is the summon scroll for the foxes, I want everyone here to read this scroll." Naruto said.

Everyone agreed and started reading

**FOX SUMMONING  **

**THE PERSON WHO HOLDS THIS CONTRACT AND IS ABLE TO SUMMON A FOX WITH IT IS ABLE TO MAKE THE SUMMON DO ANYTHING THAT THEY WISH WITH OR WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF THE SUMMON. IF A SUMMON REFUSES TO DO AS THE SUMMONER ORDER THAN THE SUMMON IS BOUND TO DO ONE TASK ONLY WITH THE FULL EXTENT OF SAID SUMMON POWER OR IT AND ANY SUB SUMMON ARE BOUND TO THE ORIGINAL SUMMONER AND ALL SUB SUMMON CONTRACTS ARE VOIDED, BUT IF THE SUMMON DOES THE ONE TASK THEN THEY ARE ALLOWED TO LOCATE A NEW PERSON TO POSSES THE SUMMON CONTRACT. THIS CONTRACT IS MADE TO ALLOW HUMANS THE ABILITY TO SUMMON ANY OF THE SUB SUMMONS OF THE FOXES WITH THE EXCEPTION THE SUB SUMMONS HAVE THE RIGHT TO TEST OR REFUSE ANY SUMMONER THEY DO NOT SEE AS WORTHY. THE LORD SUMMON OF FOXES IS KYUBI WHO IS BOUND TO THIS CONTRACT FOREVER.**

After everyone read the contract they started to get a bad feeling then the hokage asked the question Naruto was waiting for "WHO?" at the one word Naruto unrolled the scroll to the last two names on the summon contract. The last one was Uzumaki Naruto but the one that everyone in the room suddenly paled to was Orochimaru.

**"I dont know how he got the summon contract. The last human who held it family died out over 200 years ago so I did not know where it was until he summon me. He wanted me to destroy and inslave every human village in the world and to make him the DEMON LORD of all summons, I refused, so he told me I was bound to do one order and that was to destroy this village or he would get power over all of my subordinates. I could not do that my subordinates so I had to fulfill his order and the rest they say is history. Enma, if you dont mind please let everyone know the truth of what happen."** At that point Enma said goodbye and returned to his world.

The room was silent for a while after that until Naruto had enough "Alright everyone I know you all have a lot to think about but I would like to tell you what is going to happen. Tomorrow I have a lot to do, I got training I need to do if possible, durring the 2nd part of the exam Orochimaru will attack my team and even when I loose my temper and kyubi power helping me I was not able to kill him, He put a curse seal just like yours Anko on sasuke bastard and leaves us after putting a 5 star seal on me. Me and sasuke both passed the 2 round lee gets hurt real bad and almost had to quit being a ninja. Neji tried to kill Hinata, the three sand sibs all passed. Anyways durring the month between 2nd and 3rd exam Kakashi trained sasuke to fight gaara even though we did not know he was a vessal at that time, which reminds me, Kakashi IF YOU TEACH SASUKE BASTARD CHIDORI AGIAN ILL COME FOR YOU WITH THIS." Naruto formed an OMEGA Rasengan PURPLE .

Everyone in the room immediately got tense at that moment because they all recognise the Rasengan. "Naruto who taught you the Rasengan" the hokage asked.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto stated.

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and KYUBI both started rolling on the floor at that and everyone else in the room sweatdropped. After calming down a few minutes Naruto sat down agian and asked "Are you serious, you dont know who he is. Ill give you a hint hes my dads teacher."

After that the hokage cough but everyone else look confused.

Ibiki asked "Who is your dad? I thought you were an orphan until you just told us about your mom?" everyone else just shook thier head yes.

Naruto looked at them slapped his forehead, look at the hokage and said "You really did do a good job of protecting that secret thanks old man. Oh that reminds me while im here Im going to go ahead and get my inheartance out of dad safe ok. Dont worry ive been it before thanks to the Goidiame Tsunade-baa-chan." everyone else looked at each other and the hokage, He just nodded yes then they followed Naruto with thier eyes until he stop in front of a picture of the Yondaime that was hanging on the wall, he started doing some hand signs and then said "henge replication release." At that moment the picture disapeared and replaced by safe. Naruto turned the combination lock a couple of times and then open it and took out 2 scrolls, a journal and something wrapped in a cloth.

Then he walked over to the window and looked at the hokoge mountian. "Have any of you figured out yet who ero-sannin is or my dad. Kakashi, think fast" Naruto yelled and threw the object that was still wrapped in cloth at Kakashi. Kakashi caught it and everyone else in the room was trying to figure out was was going on. The next thing anyone else saw was a yellow flash and Naruto was standing behind Kakashi with a hand on Kakashi book Icha Icha paradise. Everyone else was completely speachless until Naruto spoke. "That was dads technique, flying thunder god, now you know who dad was and who ero-sannin is, The one and only frog hermit Jiraiya aka ero-sannin , who if im not missing my guess in peeking at some wemon in a hot spring right about now. Anyways you asked earlier how I was able to talk to kyubi. I did not know how to control kyubis charkra or how to speak to him until ero-sannin threw me off a cliff that was 2 miles high when he was teaching me how to summon, which reminds me, Kyubi, now that we went back before all this happens do I still have my summon contract with the frogs or do I need to resign it."

**You still have the contract and you can summon them but I think you should respect the frogs and sign it in this time frame also just so they would repect you when you need them."**

"Your right I really should get a hold of all the summoners and have them summon the bosses so I can meet them and find out if they need me for anything. Anyways durring the 3rd exam Orochimaru who will be in henge as the kazekage who he had killed, will attack the hokage and be trapped inside a barrior made by 4 of his men that you cant get through. I dont know much about what happened there beside the fact that the old man died and sealed Orochimaru arms so he could not use them agian, Gaara was mentally insane after being wounded by a chidori from sasuke and transformed into his half demon state in the forest while sand and sound teamed up and attacked the village we only had about 12 deaths including the hokage but the damage took a whole year to repair".

"I beat him and befriended him but it was not until i change his seal while on my 3 year training mission that he really became normal. Sand found the body of the Kazekage and learned the truth about being tricked. They made a new alliance with us and we accepted which was good in the long run."

"Now after the funeral Jiraiya took me with him to find Tsunade-baa-chan at which point he tought me Rasengan in 2 weeks. We were attack by Itachi and his partner, sasuke somehow showed up and got his but kicked, They are a part of and orginazation named Akatsuki. I cant wait to meet Itachi agian, Ive got a gengutsu that will render the Mangekyou Sharingan useless. That will be the last day he will ever be able to use his Sharingan." Naruto said and everyone else was shocked at the statement.

Kakashi asked. "How do you know it will work?"

"Simple when I used it on him durring the l---ast"Naruto had a far away look in his eye for a moment "battle I was able to permanately blind him with it."

**Naruto, I know what you were just thinking and if this works then we wont have to worry about, **looking around room and then to Naruto and seeing him shake his head continued ** your fiance and soon to be child."** Kyubi stated. Everyone else got the idea that that was a touchy subject and left it alone for know.

Naruto sighed and continued "We found Tsunada and Shizune-ni-chan. However Orochimaru also found her and wanted her to heal his hands, he offered to bring back her brother and fiance back to life in exchange he gave her 1 week to decide. Me and her got into an argument and we made a bet. I had to learn the 3rd step of Rasengan in 1 week, if I lost she had my wallet, but if I won she would become hokage and she would acknowledge me as a possible hokage and give me her grandfather necklace. At the end of the week there was a big battle, I won the bet, but Orochimaru escaped."

"After we got back and Tsunade-baa-chan, healed Kakashi and sasuke from itachi Mangekyou Sharingan attack. Shortly after that sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru to get enough power to kill his brother, the sound 5 that came to get him upgraded his curse seal to the second level which is equal to me with kyubi power and at two tail, after the 4 gennin and 1 chunnin, shikamara went after him we started getting into one on one battles. Lee followed us and accidently switch his medicane bottle for sake, GIA LISTEN VERY CAREFUL, DONT EVER GIVE LEE SAKE, EVER, HE IS A DRUNKEN MASTER, anyways, it wound up with me and sasuke bastard at the VALLEY OF THE ENDS and we had a huge battle in the end I was not able to bring myself to kill him then, next time i dont know, I recieved 2 upgraded chidoris to the chest, they were even more powerful than a level 2 Rasengan, and he still did not get his final Sharingan, he still defected, if it had not been for kyubi continuesly creating new blood i would have died luckily Kakashi after finding sasuke gone was able to make it to me and the sand sib were here at that time and came after us to help. Gaara incased me neji and kiba all in his sand coffins and made it like a layer of skin around us or we would of all died. Tsunada helped heal me even though no one else would, and shizune helped choji after he took his special family 3 food pill." Naruto said

"Orochimaru had to wait 3 years to take over sasuke body because he had to change from pain." Naruto said but was interupted by the hokage "what do you mean by switch body."

"He has an immortality jutsu that he got from the leader of Akatsuki that lets him switch bodies with you, only thing he has to do is have a drop of blood from you in his body and he can do it to you. Once he got sasuke body he was nearly imposible to beat, we had missed saving him by one day, Jairya, Sakura-chan, and myself went to get him. Sakura-chan got captured by Kabuto and when we went to save them I saved Sakura-chan while Jiraiya was killed by Orochimaru in sasuke body. I was able to kill him but in the end, however we did not know it but kabuto was a member of Akatsuki as a spy."

"After that me a Sakura-chan became a 2 man team, in Abnu for two reasons, one so we could be away from here for long period of time and two make it hard for Akatsuki to track me down. Unfortinatly they decided to do something that would force me into the open. Eight of them attack all of the nations, destroying the villages and enslaving the wemon and children. Konaha was next to last and when they attacked us the only reason Gaara was alive was because an elder knew a jutsu to restore a person life in eschange for there life. They allowed all the woman and children to live so they could use them as bait and slaves. They were forced to goto the sand village and Gaara protected them. When me and Sakura found out everything we went to sand and made preporations to attack. Tsunada, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, myself and 100 junnin 200 chunnin and 500 gennin went attack Akatsuki. We killed all of them sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of Naruto?" Asama asked but Naruto was lost in his emotion at the time so kyubi decided to continue.

**"He means that it was very costly in the end there was only three people left alive. Him, Sakura and the leader of Akatsuki. He had Sakura hostage and she was bleeding from a small cut on one of cheeks and he lick the blood of her face to tease Naruto, he threw her to the ground and started beating Naruto, he was super strong, whenever one of the demon host nearly died he switch bodies combined with the demon and took them when he switch bodies agian, he had 8 of the 9 of us. He had already gotten some blood of Naruto durring the battle and he was prepared to take over Naruto but at the last second she jumped in front of him and the leader had her body. Then I explained to him a plan to change things because even in he killed the leader his only real reason for living would be dead also. Then we made a deal, he gets my full power knowledge and support and all he has to do is protect everyone precious to him he can. Then we came back here to this day and the rest you know. If no one has any objections can someone take him home and keep him safe tonight because I think he is mentally exhausted and im out of chakra so cya." **And with that the clone of kyubi dissapeared into smoke.

Everyone set in silence for a while then the Hokage told everyone "I want all of you to make go over this info in your heads and come up with ideas on how to help him Asama, please take him to my home tonight for me and stay there until I get there. I need a few minutes to write a couple of letters. Dismissed" Everyone left slowly remembering everything they heard Kakashi and Ibiki walked over to the hokage and waited for him to notice them. "Yes, what can I do for you two."

Kakashi spoke first "I had my Sharingan on and as far as I can tell he was telling the whole truth. Is it true he is sensie son?"

the hokage noded a yes then looked at Ibiki who began to speak "I hate to say it but I believe him also, not only that I am worried, I dont know how he can even stand to live right now from the horrors he spoke about."

The hokage smiled a small smile and spoke "I think I know that answer, and if either of you have heard him talk before about his dream I think you would agree. He may not be old enough but mentally and spiritually he is a hokage, I honestly think he could be the Rokudaime Hokage since he see Tsunada as the Goidiame. If he is able to stop these trajedies from happening then I hope the people of Konaha can prove they are worthy of him." The other two just nodded in agreement


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto awoke in a strange bedroom. _"Hey what happened after I passed out last night"_

**_"_I told them about the final battle and our agreement including the aftermath, sorry but they needed to know what was also driving you. You are in the old mans house and he has checked on you alot last night. I think you should talk to him and see if we can come up with a plan."**

_Agreed fox, I really need all the help I can get. _Naruto thought. After getting up and stretching he went to the restroom, freshened up and went downstairs. When he got down there the Hokage and his wife were drinking some tea at the table. Naruto walked over and bowed to them "Thank you hokage for letting me sleep here last night I did not realize I was so tired sorry about any inconvinence." the Hokage and his wife bowed also and then the hokage said "Its alright Naruto, yesterday was very trying for all of us. You may speak freely here, I have already told my wife everything and she would like to help also any way she can. Now I want you to bring the kyubi bushin out so you dont have to be a middle man."

Naruto agreed and made the appropriate seals and said KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN. After the clone of kyubi appeared they all set down and discussed ideas. After a little while they came up with a couple of ideas. "Ok, let me get this straight. Mizuki still goes down. You have sent for Tsunade and Jairya and you are going to have Kakashi, specifically train sasuke and let him be a hunter nin after he goes thru enough training. you are going to have me and Sakura partner train with Tsunade and Jairya and get special training so we can go after Akatsuki and Orochimaru and thanks to Kyubis little suprise Sakura will can get all of her memories from the future up to the point were she entered my mind after the mental attack, so we can even get stronger faster." Naruto said.

The hokage agree and said "This way she will know why you are pushing yourself and she can push herself also. Plus it will give a chance to get Orochimaru and kabuto before they have a chance to get sasuke.

At about 10 in the morning Naruto left the hokage office with Ibiki after explaining that he needed to get some new clothes and specific weapons made. They arrives at the weapon shop that belong to tenten family. When they enter Naruto walked up to the counter where tenten was sitting and she started saying "Hello, im tenten and welcome to the wolfclaw weapon shop could not find the name for the shophow can I help you." Naruto smiled and said "Hi, im Uzumaki Naruto and I am here to get some weapons made and buy some also. I was told this is the best place to get special weapons made so I would like first 3 set of shurikans, exploding tags, and 3 sets of kunias. I also need a single sided katana specifically made. I need it 4 foot tall and I need these seals imbedid into the blade handing her 3 scrolls with seals in it and I want the design on it ,even though it may sound bad or stupid, but I need it to be a picture the kyubi standing in front of the gates of Konaha with the Yondaime standing on kyubis head and show it protecting Konaha from a 10 headed snake also need the handle to be 1 foot long with theses seals imbebed into it handing 3 more scrolls and I want the design on it to be a spiral, a cherry blossom, and the leaf symbol. Those seals I am asking put in it have a strange effect on the sword depending on who holds it. I also need this handing a small vial with blood in it Imbeded in the handle.Can you make that for me."

Tenten nodded and said "That is an unusual design but it wont be two hard we can have it in less than a week, Anything else?"

"Actually yes but this is even more specific. I need about 1000 of these kunia handing a three prong kunia specifically made and I need them encased in to summon scrolls with the exception of 11 of them. I need the seals that is engraved in that one on all of them. Is your dad here. If he is can you show him that and ask him to throw it." Tenten nodded but did not understand why Naruto needed these specific weapons though but she left to meet her dad.

After Tenten left ibiki asked "Ok, I understand about the Kunia but what so special about the sword and the blood?"

Naruto smiled and said "The three seals for the blade make it were the blade can never dull or break, allow kyubis power to flow through it and and my element of wind to flow through it without breaking, and the last seal makes it where the sword will grow with me, changing shape and weight to make it perfect for me. The two seals in the handle make it where the handle can withstand kyubi chakra without melting and allow me to summon it to my hand with a simple hand seal and the last seal and blood go together it makes it so no matter what that sword will be unable to cut anyone who has my genetic markers in them, so even if someone has my blood in them, it would be useless and the sword can still cut them so unless they are an decendant of me that sword can cut them but my family line would be safe from it. Speaking of be right back." Suddenly there was a yellow flash and Naruto was gone.

Meanwhile with tenten, "Dad, some blond kid named Naruto just walked in asking for a couple of weapons to be made first was a wierd sword, I have all the detail wrote down but then he asked for 1000 wierd 3 prong kunia in two weapon scrolls and he wanted 11 of them to be left out of the scroll."

Tentens dad, dustin I could not find her dads namegot curious when his daughter described the kunia so he asked " did the boy say anything about the Kunia or anything like that?"

"Actually he specifically asked me to bring it to you and have you throw it someplace safe, said you would know why." Tenten handed the kunia to her dad who when he saw it he accidently droped it and suddenly there was a yellow flash and Naruto was standing right where the kunia landed.

"Hello there, I bet you got some questions and I will agree to answer them but both you and your daughter have to keep it an s class secret and I have Ibiki with me in the other room so he can verrify what I am going to tell you and make sure of what info you have ok." both tenten and her dad nodded and tenten went and got Ibiki.

After everyone was sitting in the living room Naruto spoke "Ok, this is an S class secret I am fixing to say so you can not repeat it ok. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am the son of Uzumaki Aishe, otherwise known as Yondaime Hokage. I am also the living prison for the Kyubi, dont worry about the old mans law the loophole for it is I have the right to deside who in my generation knows about it. And I know you are probably thinking that im lying about this but dad could not kill it since it was immortal, instead he sealed it in me. I actually know more that what you may think I do. I want you to know the truth of what happen 12 years ago so that you wont be afraid of me or the strange weapons that I am asking you to make. As you know the kyubi attack here but what you dont know is that kyubi was bound by this Holding out the summon scroll for foxes to do what it says and I know you are both smart so when you finish the scroll read the name on it before mine then you should be able to figure out what actually happen." After letting them both read it and then saw the next to last name dustin nodded and said "I understand know what happen and I respect you for what you just told and showed us, if you need and weapons please come here anytime and we will work on your order as best as we can."

Naruto nodded and said "I thank you for hearing me out and listening to me I have already given my orders for the sword I need ill explain about the seals and blood know the three seals for the blade make it were the blade can never dull or break, allow my element of wind to flow through it without breaking, and the last seal makes it where the sword will grow with me, changing shape and weight to make it perfect for me. The two seals in the handle make it where the handle can withstand my chakra without melting and allow me to summon it to my hand with a simple hand seal and the last seal and blood go together it makes it so no matter what that sword will be unable to cut anyone who has my genetic markers in them, so even if someone has my blood in them, it would be useless and the sword can still cut them so unless they are an decendant of me that sword can cut them but my family line would be safe from it. I will probably have another sword I need made but a little different soon if things go like I hope but anyway ill come by tomorrow and get my standard weapon and I will need some some weights also but I need a simple seal put on them ok can I have a scroll real quick so I can right the seal on it?"

Tenten pull out a blank scroll and Naruto drew a seal on it that neither tenten or her dad ever seen before. "Ok, this seal is called a gravity seal you put it on weights and clothes and what it does is based on how strong you are when you first use it, it will double the gravity on you based on your strength so that you always have what feels like 20 lbs of dead weight on you no matter how strong you get, but if you dispell the weight you will move like you walking on air. I will give you this seal as a sign of trust to pay you for respecting me and also for you craftsman skill. Please when I come by tomorrow ad the price of the blank scroll to my bill. Ill always do my shopping here and try to get any team mates I have to come also. Here is $500 dollars as advance payment for the weapons. We still got to go get me some new clothes. I hope you have a good day, oh and tenten when I come by tomorrow ill bring a seal for you to help with lee and Gia." And with that they left the weapon shop.

Next Naruto and Ibiki went and got him some black and green jounin outfits with a coat that had straps for his sword. and lots of pouches for weapons and scrolls. But all of them had the spiral design on them. After they left Naruto said "Ibiki, I need you to take me to school and make it look like I have been pulling another prank on the old man. I know I have asked to much of you already but I cant just make it seem I have changed so much over night or somebody might get suspicios. I also know you will be the examiner for the written test of the chunin exam, dont worry ill keep my mouth shut unless I see one of the rookie nine loosing confidence, I will try to get you all the info I can on everything so you can try to be prepared. It really bites sometimes to be hated, anyways I have a fake scroll of sealing made so it will be safe tonight for Mizuki and I want you to know I have a seal that will make it easier to control him later so he does not escape agian."

Ibiki look at him and started to laught but did a half smile instead, "Naruto, you are an amazing man, I think I would be honored to serve with someone like you, you have an incredible intellagence even if you were treated bad, I think if things work out the way we hope favorably then I might even have a position for you in intellegince."

Naruto smiled "thanks Ibiki, oh yeah I just remember your brother is doing ok, He is in tea country right know, He is an assistant to a good man. One of the two bosses on the Island, but the other boss is a bad man, if you can you might want to have some of your men go on that mission when it comes. The othr boss hired missing nin from here and he has the seconds legendary sword, It took a chidori and a Rasengan to beat the main enemy ninja but those were some of the best times back then. well we are here at the school so might as well go into dumb mode."

Iruka was sitting in his class getting ready to do the final test when Ibiki came dragging Naruto into class by his collar of his orange jacket. Naruto screaming "Let me go, come on, you know I was only trying to graffiti the hokage mountian agian, so why are you so upset about?" The class starts laughing and Iruka just shakes his head then stands up and walk to ibiki and Naruto. Ibiki then says.

"Naruto, if I catch you doing that agian I'll put you into an interigation session for 12 hours and that goes for any one else also." Then he lets go of Naruto and walks out of class and sets off to the Hokage office.

Iruka then says "class, settle down or else, and Naruto, why do you always have to try pranking and not taking class serious. Ok we are going to start the final test know when I call your name follow me into the other room.

After everyone else did thiers it was Naruto turn so he failed on purpose and acted like he did the first time. Meanwhile with Ibiki, "sir, he can be one heck of a leader one day if he wanted to be, you should have been there to see how he handle each situation, anyways that is my report and notice of who know the truth, I have everyone who was here last night standing by to spring the trap and Naruto already made a fake scroll so all you have to do is say is someone stole the scroll tonight after 5 and say look for Naruto because he may have seen who done it since he was here before it was stolen. That way no more hate will be on him and Mizuki can be caught."

Fast forward to the forest that evening.

"Iruka sensie I see you found me huh, Mizuki is going to be so suprise when he see what I already learned." Just then a large shadow shurikan came straight at Irukas back, Naruto pushes him to the side and then gets hit by it, Iruka starts to scream but stops when he see a log laying where Naruto just was then all of a sudden Gia, Ibiki, Anko, Asama, and Kakashi all appear and Mizuki who was just standing behind Iruka gets ready to attack, suddenly five Narutos appear, the first 2 kick Mizuki in the air and yell "UZ" the next clone jumps on the air and kicks him higher and screams, "I-MA" the next clone jumps on the back of the last remaining clone and kicks him even higher and screams "KI" then all the clones dissappear and the real Naruto appears above Mizuki and screams "Naruto RENDON" and drop kicks Mizuki back down to earth and Naruto lands next to him afterwards and says to the junnion who watched with amusement. "Hes all yours Ibiki have fun, Iruka sensie, want to go with me to the hokage tower, After we get there I'll let the old man tell you everything."

A few hours later Iruka was still sitting in the hokage office mouth wide open in disbelief after he hears everything that will happen and the truth about kyubi. Iruka said "So Orochimaru is to blame for everything back then, I'm sorry Naruto for everything that has happened to you. I wish we could tell everyone about the truth but that would waste this whole chance Naruto took and I dont think it would be safe for him to do it agian. So whats the plan now."

"Well we got team selection tomorrow and and the plan is sasuke get picked as Kakashi pet project and then ...

The next day team 7 had been waiting for thier sensie after everyone left Naruto started talking "Hey Sakura-chan, I was just wondering, what type of ninja you want to be, a genjutsu specialist or maybe a medic-nin, or maybe I dont know, have you thought about what kind."

Sakura first was annoyed by Naruto but now she wanted to hear what he was going to say next so she said "I don't know why?"

Naruto smiled and then says "Well I remember reading about the differences in male and female ninjas and I remebered that it said female ninjas had better chakra control and mental peralis then male, but they lack high volumes of chakra like males, but even though males have more chakra they lack the control females do and I know females make better medic nin and genjutsu specialist so I just thought I would ask to see if you had thought about that."

Sakura instantly hit him over the head and says "BAKA" but she was thinking _that was actually some smart thinking and he was being nice for once but i cant let sasuke know._

"Sorry Sakura, I just was wondering because if you were interested in being a medic-nin then I was going to give you some medic scrolls an old friend gave me when I was younger, I never had good enough chakra control to do them right I only know how to do a basic scan and light healing. If you change your mind I could let you have them free since we would be on the same team and give you a chance to be more important to the team. I mean sure you could be a power house but even power houses get hurt and need medic, some even say they are the strongest member of the group because of all the torture they go through so they can save lifes" Just then Kakashi walks in and tell them to follow him to the training grounds.

When they get there, Kakashi is facing the memorial stone and says "the names on this stone are heros they died protecting this villiage and their loved ones. I want to each take a moment to read the names on this stone and see if there are any relations or friends you know."

Each took a moment to look over it and then Kakashi started saying "this is the bell test, there is one bell only the person who can take the bell will pass the other two fail and will have to go back to the accadamy you have 3 hours, remeber to look beneath the beneath ready begin. At that all three took of ,Kakashi knows Naruto said he would work on team work with Sakura and give sasuke the reason to be taught by Kakashi. He scans the area and can feel sasuke and Sakura but cant even tell where Naruto is. _Damn, he is good, his stealth is as good as any abnu I know maybe even better than mine._ Just then he heres Sakuras muffled scream. _So Naruto already there._

Back with Sakura, Naruto had just appeared beside Sakura and quickly puts his hand over her mouth to keep her quite. "Sakura, its just me, relax, I did not mean to upset you so much. I didn't want to give you position away either that is why I covered your mouth, follow me so we can work up a plan and talk. If you want to hurt me, at least wait until we are out of ear shot." Naruto says in a wisper. Then he removes his hand and slowly sneak away from Kakashi with Sakura behind him. Sakura thinking _Sasuke must think im weak, how did I get stuck with a baka like Naruto. At least he is trying to use his brain._

Sasuke is thinking_ I must get that bell I cant let myself fall behind I must get stronger so I can kill my brother._

"Ok Sakura, you can hit me now and yell at me, I know you would rather have sasuke help you get pass this test but I know he wants to be the hero and do everything on his own. I think that was why or sensie asked us to look at the name first. Remembering those who died protecting thier friends is what a hero does, doing everything yourself is a good way to make sure you die alone and not remembered, so here is my head, go ahead and hit me." while he is saying that he sits down on his knees and put his hands together in front of him.

Sakura is floored by this, _man how does he know what buttons to push to make me not stay mad at him. _"Get up Naruto, I hate to say it but since we dont know where sasuke is I guess I got no choice but to team up with you."

Naruto stands up and suprise her agian when he says. "Since there is only one bell and I know you already know everything at the academy and I passed by luck when we get the bell I will let you have it so that away you can go and become a great ninja. I am not tricking you or anything so lets plan what to do."

30 minutes later sasuke has stayed silent waiting for his chance to strike when Naruto suddenly starts fighting Kakashi, he used a loose form of tiajutsu but makes it seem like he is actually trying. Kakashi gets an idea and he appears behind Naruto with his hand in a tiger sign and says "Konaha secret art, 1000 years of pain" he then sticks his fingers in Naruto and Naruto sceams and flies into the air. He then turns into a puff of smoke and the real Naruto jumps out of the ground at kakshe feet. He then starts attacking Kakashi luring him closer to sasuke position then Sakura launches the traps she set up as kunnia, rocks, twigs and anything else she thinks might help to distract Kakashi come flying at him and leading him closer to sasuke then a kunia Naruto throws cut the string holding the bell to his pants, Naruto charges Kakashi luring him away from him and Sakura run toward where the bell is to get it while Naruto is still attacking. Just as Sakura starts to reach and grab the bell sasuke jumps on her knocking her to the ground and sasuke reaches and gets the bell. Kakashi and Naruto who were only actually doing a heavy spar watch everything and when sasuke hit Sakura he felt a little killer intent coming from Naruto, and when Kakashi look into his eyes he notices they are red slits but then Naruto closes his eyes and a couple of tears fall down and then when he opens them they are their normal blue. Kakashi holds up his hand and Naruto stopped. They both look at sasuke and Naruto walks past him to go check on Sakura while sasuke walks up to Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"You ok Sakura-chan, you need any help getting up, you almost had it and the plan did work but sasuke outsmarted me since it was my idea to lure Kakashi away so you could safely get the bell." Naruto says. He was thinking though_ Kyubi I wish I could kill him right now if we ever get a chance to if he betrays us agian flash me this memory_

**Deal kit. That Gia is even worse than me and thats pretty bad. I think we should check on your mate.**

"If you dont mind I can check and see if there is major damage and heal that bruise on your cheek in you want me to."

Meanwhile Sakura had just set back up from being hit by sasuke she thinking_ I cant believe he hit me like that and on purpose just to pass a stupid test. I thought he liked me a little. Oh great here comes the baka. I wonder what he is going to say._"

You ok Sakura-chan, you need any help getting up, you almost had it and the plan did work but sasuke outsmarted me since it was my idea to lure Kakashi away so you could safely get the bell."_ Is he actually trying to be nice." _If you dont mind I can check and see if there is major damage and heal that bruise on your cheek in you want me to."

_well my day cant get any worse might as well let him try and heal me._ Sakura nods ok and says

"you sure you can do this, I mean you did say your not very good at it."

Naruto smiles and says "you dont get hit as many times as I do without learning how to heal some of the bruises." then his hand turns a light green and then closes his eyes and Naruto holds his hand over Sakura face and slowly heals it and he also heals the spot on her back where sasuke hit her. Then he opens his eyes and the glowing stops and he ask "Does that feel any better, I could not find anything else wrong but if you start hurting you might go get checked out just to be safe."

Sakura thinks_ Hey I feel pretty good now, the baka actually can be useful and he acts like he is actually concerned, not like sasuke, hmmm, I need some time to think. Naruto might have a point about being a medic nin. _"Well if you are not hurting anymore we may as well go congradulate sasuke and find out what we have to do know." Naruto said, as he help Sakura to her feet. While they were walking over to Kakashi and sasuke Naruto was doing one hand abnu signals telling the person who was watching to proceed.

"Well good for you sasuke, you did what you had to to make sure you won at all cost. So Kakashi sensie what happens now." asked Naruto.

"Well what happens know is simple, my test was unfair for a reason. I am a former Abnu captian and my skills are to good for training a gennin team so, I asked the hokage to let me select from my group one person to train. I am going back to being a hunter nin and trackdown missing nin like Orochimaru and Itachi, so I had decided that whichever one got the bell would be the one to became my apprentice to train to be an assassin. I guess that means sasuke will be my apprentice." Kakashi stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then a member of Abnu appeared and said "Kakashi have you been able to select which one?" Kakashi nodded "Then the other two are to report to the hokage tower at at 4 this afternoon." then the abnu dissapeared.

"Well sasuke lets go and get started training follow me. Good luck Naruto and Sakura, hope everything works out." Kakashi said as him and sasuke left.

Naruto hid a smirk then turned to Sakura and said, "Well that stinks, but at least we may not have to go back to the accademy want to go get something to eat my treat anywhere you want, I got some stuff I need to pick up if you dont mind I can pick them up on the way if you want to. Then after we eat we could go on to the hokage tower to find out whats up. But, if you got other plans we can always just meet up at the tower. Your choice." Naruto said.

"What do you need to pick up?" Sakura asked. "I got some new clothes that I had delivered to a friends weapon shop to get some custom work done plus my weapons I order I need to check on." Naruto said but thought, _plus I want to give you some time to get use to me if things a going to change_. "Sure why not but why dont we just get some ramen because I know that is all you really eat anyways."

After Naruto and Sakura left Naruto favorite ramen shop Ichiraku, they arrived at the weapon shop where tenten lived. "Hello agian Naruto, I got your standard order finished but dad said he needed you to test something about those two special orders you made. If you will follow me I show you to where he is and you can come also miss." tenten said smiling

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I would like that." As they were going through the shop tenten stopped and said, "Naruto why dont you try some of those on and make sure the seals are right before we get to dad. Dont want to lose a special customer cause of a small mistake." Naruto agreed and went into the dressing room and changed into his black outfit and activated the gravity seals on everything. After he was sure everything worked he turn them off and left the changing area still in his new outfit.

Naruto said "The seals worked great tenten it might take a couple of days to get use to it so I wont be able to use I while doing these test so I already cancelled the effect. That reminds me, let me see your forehead protector tenten." Tenten nodded and handed her forhead protector over, he took his off as well, "Sakura let me see yours also your going to love this."

Sakura was curious so she agreed and handed it over to Naruto. He quickly wrote out a seal and laid all three forehead protectors on in then he bit his thumb and touch the seal with his blood. It glowed white for a moment and then stopped. Naruto handed everone their forehead protector and then said "If you ever have anyone who just love to scream like Lee, Gai, and Ino then all you have to do is touch your forehead protector with your thumb and it will activate and no matter how loud someone scream it will sound just like were talking right now.

Ok were is your dad tenten." tenten looked at Naruto and said "If this seal works like you just said I am going to find you and kiss you." Naruto laugh with a little and Sakura got and evil look on here face, _ no more hearing ino scream all the time. If Naruto is telling the truth I might just kiss him also. HUH, where did that come from._ "Ok dad is just over there so ill see you two later I got to go take care of the shop" tenten said.

Naruto started to walk to dustin when he raised a three prong kunia in his hand and showed it to Naruto from across the room then he threw it at a trainin log when it hit a yellow flash appeared where Naruto was that scared Sakura and then she noticed Naruto was standing by the strange kunia pulling it out of the training log. He then exam it and had a smile on his face then he said "Exact detail, perfectly balance, and the seal worked better than the original, I am indeed impressed." then the man said "thank you Naruto now that I know how they need to be done I can have your order done my next monday but I need you to look at the sword I am done except adding the detail design but I was hoping you could try it because I dont know if what it did is the way those seals work for sure,"

"Sure let me see it and I will be able to tell real quick if it works right." Naruto said as dustin brought a sword case over and laid it next to were Naruto was. Naruto oppened the case and grab the sword and instantly it change shape a little and the weight change also. "Sakura I need you to help me with the last two seals test and if the work right." Sakura walked over to Naruto and he handed her the sword that transformed agian perfect for her.

"Ok let me explain what I need you to do, First seal I want to test is the bloodline seal which means that sword should never be able to cut me know matter what and the second test after we try the first test is to take the sword to the far side of the room and see if i can call it to me. Ok first test Sakura try as hard as you can to cut off my arm. Dont worry it wont cut me." Sakura raised the sword above her head and brought it down as hard as she could with her eyes closed. When she opened them Naruto still had his arm out and the sword was resting on Naruto skin, never even a scratch. After seeing that that seal work and Sakura took it as far as she said could and then the sword was back in Naruto hand and a smile on his face. After Naruto paid they left for the hokage office.

On the way to the tower Sakura asked "Hey Naruto, I got a couple of question for you. Why did tenten say that you are a special customer and how do you know so much about seals, I thought you were deadlast and whats with that wierd flash technique you used. I never seen anything like it before." When Sakura finished Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at the ground sadly for a moment, then he put on his fake smile mask and said "I will tell you everything you want to know but lets get to the Hokage office first. Ok." At that point he started walking agian and Sakura followed him slowly but her thoughts ran a lot faster than that. _Why did he look sad for a moment, what is he hiding, and how did he get back smiling agian so fast if he was sad._

After they got to the Hokage tower and entered the office of the Hokage, Naruto walked in and took a seat by the window and Sakura took a seat right in front of the hokages desk. The only other people in the room was the Hokage and Ibiki. "Hello Hokage, what can we do for you today?" said Sakura.

The Hokage glanced at Naruto and he shook his head a little so the hokage would know to go on. Ibiki did a couple of seals and activated a silince jutsu. Then the Hokage started talking, "Sakura, I have asked you to come here today so that you can know the truth. What I am going to tell you is the biggest secret in the entire world. Once I start telling you this information you will have to stay here until the very end. I will allow questions because this concerns you in a way greatly. I know you might get scared or upset with some of this but you must stay to listen to it all. Then you will be given two choices. Do you understand the importance of this information?"

Sakura set there for a moment and shook her head yes slowly. After seeing this the hokage smiled and began "I might as well start with the past and go forward from there Sakura, first off, you and every child in this village has been lied to about some information on what happen 12 years ago when the Kyubi attack, even most of the adults dont know the whole truth because we did not have all the information that we have know. Naruto please bring me the summon contract and let Sakura read it and bring out our other friend."

Sakura turned to Naruto who was doing some hand seals an said KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN. After the smoke cleared a man with red hair and red eyes dressed in black stood there and he held out the scroll the hokage asked for. Sakura was a little nervous. After the hokage got the scroll he handed it to Sakura. "Sakura this is the summon scroll for foxes, Please read over it very carefully and read the last 2 names of who signed it."

After Sakura read it over a couple of times she looked at it and asked "What does this mean, I dont understand if kyubi is dead than why is this important." Naruto interupted at this time and said "Sakura, We were told Kyubi was Killed by the Yondaime, but thats not the truth. Yondaime knew that he could not kill something that was immortal so he made a deal with the deathgod. He sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into a newborn baby to make it mortal, but what most of this village does not know is that the baby he sealed it into was his own child. But the real kicker of it is Kyubi actually did humans a favor in a wierd sick twisted way. But thankfully, with the Information you have in your hand there we know who truly was responsible for the attack. An S-class criminal named Orochimaru . He wanted kyubi to destroy every village so he could be the ruler of the world but kyubi refused so Orochimaru made him attack us instead since he hated this village the most. Kyubi had to do as he said or he would of gotton control of all of the summon creatures under kyubi and that would have been worse."

After giving her a few moments to review that information she asked "who was the child and how do you know this stuff Naruto I mean you are the deadlast of our class." Naruto smiled at that and looked at her and said "remember asking me what that flash technique I used at the weapon shop this after noon. Do you remember what Yondaime nickname was.", "Sure he was also know as the yellow flash because of some... y--ou a--re the child, his son." Naruto looks at her and said "I knew I always loved how smart you were."

The hokage dicided it was time to continue at that point "Sakura, That is only a small part of the secret that we need to tell you. The rest of it you will have to listen to and believe it no matter how crazy it sounds because its true. I will let our other guest fill you in on the rest for know." Sakura is basically in a shock state at the moment and Kyubi starts by looking at Naruto and then Sakura

**"Hey kit, I think in all the years we known her this is the first time she was completely at a loss of words." **

with that Sakura came out of her mental collapse and starts yelling "OH YEAH, AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME, I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE YOU STUPID IDIOT." kyubi laughs a little and then starts

**"Actually Sakura, the kit and me came back from a little over 5 years in the future to try to change some disaster, believe me, after all the happy and sad times we had to go thru together you maybe suprised about somethings." **

"Its true Sakura, from when we came from all of our friend and most of are family has been killed durring all the trouble. Kyubi there gave me a chance to come back and change the origanal time line, we have already started but I am needing your help. Because of the friendship you and me developed over time kyubi made a deal with you that I did not know of until recently. On a mission about 2 weeks before the destruction of Konaha I was attacked by a very deadly mental genjustu and you entered my mind with your medic skill, being the apprentice of godiame hokage Tsunada, the legendary medic nin, you were able to save me life. But what I did not know at the time that you were pregnant and wanted to make sure if something happened to you, your child would have a chance to know you. when you entered my mind you met kyubi."

"**At which time I helped you heal the mental damage and why we worked on it we came to an agreement. I made a copy of all your knowledge and memmories so I could give them to your child when it got older. Narutos memmories are only 3 months older than those before we had to come back." **

Naruto interupted "Sakura, I am not asking you to have what feelings we had at that time, instead I am asking you to except the memmories so that you can help me save all of our friends and loved ones. If you except Jairya and Tsunada who are on their way here would help train us even more. The change I mentioned earlier that has already taken place is so Sasuke stands a chance of not being killed for being so power hungry. That was the reason our team had to be split up for now. I know how you care for him and are probably mad at me for interferring in your life but 1 life versus millions it is something that had to be done. Hokage can we give her about and hour her by herself to think about everything she heard before we ask her for a decision. I dont want to force her into this. Sakura, if you do not decide to get your future memmories, I only ask for 2 things then, First you can not tell anyone anything you heard today and the second I dont want to do but it may help save everyone. Let me be allowed to have your memmory and knowledge that you gave kyubi so maybe with that extra information we might change thing for the better. For what it is worth. I am sorry." And with that everyone left the office but Ibiki came over to her before he left and said "I am leaving the silence seal up the whole time we are gone so you can talk to your self or scream and if you want to punch something the hokage has a target dummy in the corner by the window."

Sakura sat perfectly still in her chair thinking _Well I was wrong, this day did get worse and it is all thanks to the baka...I feel like I am just sometype of chess piece right now...what should I do, I mean yeah I would like to know what is going to happen, but...I do kind of like the idea of being a medic nin...I think I will do it but the baka it going to have to give in also...so its decided I will wait until he answers my request before I answer._

"Well Sakura have you made any decision yet or do you need more time?" asked the hokage. "I have made a decision but I am going to wait to tell you, first I need to bargain with the baka first. Would you be willing to give me your memmories also with mine Naruto." Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her sad for a few minutes and asked her "If I did give you all my memmories it will be very painful for you, I have not always lived a happy life some of my life would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Could you live on with such awful memmories, Would you live on or would you kill yourself. I would be willing to share everthing with you good and bad but you should know there is no way to take them back. I wish I could pick and choose which ones you got but it wont work that way." Naruto said sadly. Sakura thought it over for a little while and asked, "Alright I agree to share my memmories with you also. So how do we do this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well lets go to the hospital and we can do it there because you will be asleep about three day from the shock of all the information." Kyubi said.**

Everyone went to the hospital after the hokage sent word to Sakura mom that she would not be able to come home for a couple of days do to a mission. Once the hokage had got a room setup wth two bed and had one in each bed.

**"OK here is what we need to do you each need to have an IV connecting you together, I will do all the seals and your blood will mix to help transfer the memmories so you will have to hold hands and lay still. After I finish i will tell the hokage and he can have someone heal your hands and Ibiki will gaurd you both until you both wake up." **kyubi said.

Naruto and Sakura did what he said and he started seals after 200 seals they both screamed in pain and passed out. kyubi nodded to the hokage and the dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

1 day later

**"Kit, Kit, wake up."** Kyubi said.Naruto woke up inside the sewer that holds kyubi in the cage. After standing up he looks at the fox an asked "What do you want? How long was I out? The last thing I remember is we were getting ready to do the memory switch, now I find myself waking up here."

Kyubi looks at him and says **"IT has only been 1 day so far but the reason I woke you up is because you are fixing to have company and she will wake up on her own. I did not want to frighten her when she sees me so I thought you could meet her. If you go the the entrance to you mindscape you will find her there." **

Naruto turns around and heads to where kyubi told him to go. After a few minutes he finds Sakura past out on the ground but she is restless so you can tell she is about to get up. "Sakura, Sakura get up. Come on." Naruto taps Sakura on the shoulder trying to get her up. When Naruto finally notices she is awake he helps her up but something strange happens. There are two Sakuras. "Sakura, this my be a dumb question but why are there two of you." Naruto asks.

**"That is because baka, I am her inner personality MWhhahahahhA." **inner Sakura says note from now on inner Sakura will be refered to as ip3 . The other Sakura looks around for a second and says "OK, I admit I do have a second voice in my head and I can understand why there are two of me but, why are you here Naruto and where is here." Naruto just looks at them both, shakes his head and says "Well this is my mindscape where I can talk to kyubi, It has only been 1 day so far and kyubi told me I was going to have a visitor so he told me to come meet you, so I guess you both might as well." Ip3 is chewing on some popcorn dont know where she got it but if you watch the show she can pop things out of anywhere as she follow them and starts saying

"**Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet. Are we there yet."** until Naruto finally has enough and screams "Give me the deathgod over this can you ever shut up, Sakura how do you put up with her?" which was the wrong thing to say because Ip3 now has a hockey mask and a chainsaw crank and is saying "**come here baka, I think you need a haircut, MWhhahahahha" **while she is stalking Naruto through the sewer, Sakura just shakes her head and tells Naruto "At least shes in a good mood today. you should see her when shes gets moody."

At this point Naruto face pales and gets on his knees and begs for forgiveness. After getting ip3 to calm down they make it to the kyubis cage and Sakura is a little scared until Naruto walks over and puts his arm around her and tells her he wont hurt her. Meanwhile ip3 walks up to the cage and says** "Hey furball want to have some fun. I always want a fur coat and a couple of new pairs of shoes. I think those claws would make some good ones, MWhahahahhaha." **she says while pulling put a tomahawk and a skinning knife while looking at kyubi with a look of lust in her eyes that shows a person is totally psycho.

Kyubi backs up a little after looking at her and says** "Hey kit, if some part of her stays after this is over, do us both a favor and summon the deathgod to take us both. I am just glad this cage is here. I may be the most feared of all the demons but she scares even me. EEEPP." **as ip3 try to get into the cage while sharping her blades.

About an hour later after ip3 threaten to give kyubi a sex change and Sakura finally got over her fear of kyubi enough to get ip3 to settle and somehow pull out 3 recliners Naruto leans over to Sakura and ask "Do you know where she gets all this stuff. I mean she has to store it somewhere right." Sakura looks at him and shrugs her shoulders showing she doesnt know. At this point Kyubi with a mohawk on his head thanks to ip3 is sitting with his tails between his paws and says "**OK, I know we dont have much to do until the 3 days are up so I thought I would show the two, I mmm-eeann the three of you a few memory of what origanally happened the first time around even though you will have both of your each memmory I will show you what I seen. But I will let you Sakura to pick what you want to know first."**

Sakura thought it over a few moment and then decided she might as well try to find out what happen to sasuke seen she was in love with him so much. "Show me everything that happened to my sasuke" Kyubi looks at Naruto first and sees the hurt on his face that does not go unnottice by ip3 but kyubi shakes his head ok and after a flash of red light everyone starts seeing every memory kyubi had about sasuke. First he started with when the were in the accademy, then he showed how the teams selection, then he showed the training, sasuke insults, then he showed the mission to wave, at this point Sakura is still dreammy eyed but ip3 is starting to look at things a little different. Next kyubi showed the mission to tea and snow countries, then they got to the chunnin exam, lee beating sasuke, kabuto at the first exam, at which point Naruto lets a little growl come out, then they showed the forrest of death and the curse mark, then the preliminaries, Gaara and then shukaka, at which point ip3 starts glancing at Naruto, itachi, the fight on the roof, the promise of a lifetime, then sasuke defection and the valley of the ends fight including Naruto almost dieing, Sakura is starting to cry a little at this point but keeps watching, ip3 is getting pissed off. next they show another fight with Naruto and sasuke, then showed Orochimaru in sasuke body and him trying to kill them and eventually the death of the body. After that Sakura is in tears, Naruto gets up to try to comfort her and Sakura yells for him to leave her alone. After that she starts venting her anger at Naruto. Kyubi ask her **"What do you want to see know" **

Sakura still angry at Naruto want to hurt him for making her feel so bad for what he showed her and for messing with her life decides to use this chance to make him feel bad. "Kyubi I want to see every bad thing that happend to Naruto. I want to make him suffer like he just made me suffer." Ip3 steps up and says **"Are you sure thats..."** she never got to finish because Sakura cuts her off.

Kyubi looks over at Naruto agian and says **"Sorry kit, I.." **but Sakura cuts him off and demands for him to start. Sighing he starts, first he show Naruto in his dads arm looking at is mom body where she died from child birth, then showed kyubi being sealed, then an assasination attempt, then the abuse from the orphanage, then living on his own at 4, the beatings, the glares the abuse the destruction of his belonging, more assasination attempts, starving, digging thru garbage, a scence where Sakura is crying about 5 years old and Naruto goes over to help her and gives her a chance to impress the other kids by being mean to him instead of being mean to her, at this point Sakura is starting to feel a little bad, she remembered that a little bit, but ip3 is furrious at Sakura and the village, Naruto just looks on with an emotionalist face showing that he seen worse, next showed more abuse, the way parents made kids stay away from him, then after more hatred it showed Naruto in the accademy, showed the teachers abuse, tricking him with genjustu so the classes would laugh at him, ingorning him, more assasination attempts, mizuki, team selections where Sakura said she hated Naruto, then Naruto henge like sasuke and Sakura telling him why she hated Naruto, the team picking on him, more hate, demon brothers, zabuza, haku, sasuke near death, Sakura telling him no, the loneliness, the exams, sasuke, Akatsuki, "Kyubi please stop I dont want to show anymore right now please."

Naruto asked beggingly. **"Sorry kit I wish i could but unfortantly I am honor bound to finish, for what it is worth I am sorry," ** kyubi said. Naruto looks defeatedly at Sakura and ip3. He then gets up and walks out of the cage room slow. Ip3 walks over to where Sakura is and they both keep watching with sadness in the eyes and hearts. the next seen they saw was Naruto being forced to leave to train, his battles, death of frineds, his near death, destruction of konaha, the death of all the men, the final battle and the death of everyone and then Sakura sacrafice, finally the glares and hate that he recieved since he came back.

After everything was showed Sakura was unable to cry anymore and looked defeated because she did not know what to do. Ip3 on the other hand was busy burning all her sasuke fan club poster and shirts and started working on designs for Naruto fan club. She also made shadow clones to setup target stumps for her and and making them look like all of her future enemies with a look of bloodlust in her eyes. Sakura walks over to kyubi cage and asks "was his life really that bad or was all of this some sick joke."

Kyubi growles at her and says **"Look, what you saw was nothing compared to what he went thru and he would almost never admit but if you truly want to help go look for him. If you want to really know if it was that bad on him look around you know. you see this area how it is like a sewer, his expierance in life changes the scenery and as you can see this place is not some nice medow or a five star resort. Dont worry you cant get lost everthing here leads back to either the entrance where you woke up or here. Go look for him and try to talk to him. You might be suprised." **

Sakura listen to kyubi talk about Naruto with respect and started thinking "_I did not know he had it that bad... I feel sorry for him... I was being a jerk earlier, its true, the only thing I think about is Sasuke and I see where that got me, I dont know what I should do, maybe I should listen to the fox and go talk to him..." _

**"I agree with that, and dont think I can hear you thoughts just because I am not inside your head, I am still a part of you" **ip3 said. Sakura looks over at her other self and is mad at first but calms down after seeing her point, so she heads out to try and talk to Naruto.

meanwhile in the hospital room

"How do you think its going Hokage sir?" Kakashi asks.

The third says "I am not for sure but" before he is interupted by a knock at the door. Ibiki walks over to the door to check to see who it is. "The third sent for a letter for me to come and I was told he was here." Jiraiya says as he is let into the room. After seeing who it is the third goes over and starts saying "It good to see you got my letter. I know this is unusual but there has been something that has happened and i need your help. As I know you already know who the boy is and what his legacy is over thier" pointing to Naruto in the bed and seeing him shake his head yes "well, believe it or not we got a second chance thanks to the kyubi"

Jiraiya looks at him like he is crazy and starts to say something but the third interupted him and continued "see that boys body is only 12 but he is actually older than that, see kyubi and him use a time travel jutsu to come back to try and change the past. He has told us about a war coming who are actually spies here, Orochimaru killing me, you teaching him Rasengan, summoning, bringing Tsunada back to be the fifth, how she treats him as a little brother, Akatsuki, the other sealed demons, the destruction of Konaha, and also he has shown us the reason for kyubis attack, and based on the that info, we were lucky."

"OK, I can understand everything you say but the attack by kyubi. How can you say we were lucky." Jiraiya asks. "Simple read this scroll for summoning foxes he gave me before they began and look at the last two names." the third said as he handed the scroll to Jiraiya . After a few minutes of reading over the scroll and figuring out what happened he ask "what do you mean they began and who is she whats going on?" the third smiled at that and says "If you also want to know whats going on Tsunada you might as well come in that window?"

"How long did you know I was out there?" Tsunada ask as her and shizune come in the window.

"Every since you arrived before Jiraiya . Now let me go ahead and answer your question Jiraiya. See, her name is Sakura Haruno and believe it or not she was his fiance from his future. Because she had to go into his mind and help kyubi save his life once a few weeks before he came back she let Kyubi keep a record of all her memmories, knowledge and experiance so incase something happened to her, he could give that knowledge to the child she was carring at the time. Right now, she agreed to get her future memories to help us fight, but she also wanted his memories so that I am worried about. The reason I wanted both of you here is in the near future after I died you both took one of them as an apprentice, the third member of their team betrayed konaha and joined Orochimaru to be trained so he could kill his brother Itachi, we are working on changing that already. Instead of be trained by Kakashi here, we have him training sasuke one on one to make him think he is special and make it harder for Orochimaru to get his hands on his body. He finally figured a way to switch bodies and it is very dangerous for us." the third said.

back in the mindscape

Sakura was walking around the sewer in thought trying to figure out what she is going to say to him. While walking she hears someone crying and starts to follow the sound. When she finds Naruto he is sitting with his head between his knees crying softly. She feel bad and says "Naruto look I" but she is cut off as he jump to his feet and turns his back away from her, then after a moment of silence he says "Dont worry about it Sakura, the past is the past and we are ninja, ninjas dont have emotions. we are weapons, being a ninja is not a job, it is what we are. I am sorry to cause you so much pain, if I could do it on my own I would. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, goodbye" as he starts walking off. Sakura is at a lost for words, she is thinking _what do I do... I dont know anymore...I thought I loved sasuke but...and i never really paid attention to Naruto...this is so hard...maybe I should go back to the fox and talk, he know Naruto better that I do. _with that she starts to head back to the cage room.

When she got back she got a suprise, ip3 was treating the human version of kyubi to a candlelight dinner. "Thats it, I can not take it anymore, where the hell are you getting all of this stuff and why are you having a candlelight diner with the fox." Sakura asked.

ip3 responded by saying **"Well you cant have all the fun with Gias, besides hes sweet if you get to know him. Besides if you would of ask to see Naruto favorite moments you might find out you like him. Now where were we kyu." **Kyubi just looked at ip3, gave her a wink and ask **"Do you think she would want to see what I showed you." **

ip3 smiled an evil grin pulled out a bucket of popcorn handed it to Sakura and sayed** "watch the show. me and kyu are going to walk around. enjoy.**" and with that ip3 put her arm around kyubis and they took of walking while a video started playing overhead.

The next day in mindscape

Sakura had been looking for Naruto for a few hours now and was trying to come to terms with her feelings. The only thing she has decided on is that they were going to talk and maybe give him a chance at a date to try it out. She starts noticing the area she is walking into has changed from the usual sewer to that of a small forest. After walking in the forest a little while she comes up on a small medow beside a lake.She sees a large stone off to one side of the medow and decides to sit on it to rest a little while. When she got on top of the stone and was looking around she notices someone floating on top of the lake. She stayed there and watch him for a little while trying to sort through her feeling. Suddenly the lake disapeared and the woods returned to sewer as Naruto woke up.

"Sakura I know your there. You might as well come out of hiding I can smell the cherry blossom from your perfume." Naruto said as he set up and laid agianst a wall. Sakura walk over and sat down beside him and said "That was a very lovely scenery. Is it a real place or just something you imagined."

Naruto looks at her for a moment and said "It was a real place. I was just dreaming about something. So what brought you here, I mean beside the memory transfer." Sakura looks at him and says "I dont know, I felt bad about ...you know." Naruto starts looking at the ground. "I... see, dont worry about it. There is no...reason to worry about it. You know, I probably should of just tried this by myself and not gotten you involve. Im sorry I did not mean to hurt you." Naruto said as he stood up and started to walk away. "Naruto STOP" Sakura yelled as she got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Listen, I dont want you to walk away from me right now. I could use some company. This is a lot to take in at one time and I just dont know what to do or...Anyway, I was wondering can you do that agian with the scenery change agian."Sakura said.

After Naruto change the scenery back to the way it was earlier he walked over to the edge of the water and after a bright flash his clothes changed into nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, then he walked into the water and started to swim. Sakura saw him do this and walked to the edge of the water and yelled "SHOW OFF. I DONT HAVE A SWIM SUIT SO I CANT SWIM" and then she crossed her arms and started tapping her left foot.

Naruto saw this a laugh a second then said "While we are in a mindscape like this anything you have a memory of you can change you clothes and or appearance to show it. That is how I change the enviroment and my clothes. I tell you what I will turn around and let you give it a try and I wont turn around until you say I can ok."At this point Naruto turned around in the water away from Sakura and she walked behind a tree and tried it. To her suprise it worked and now she was wearing the 2 piece swimsuit she always wore at the hotsprings. After seeing everything was cover and nothing to revealing she went and slowely got into the water to swim. After she was neck deep she told Naruto he could look now.

They swam for what seemed like hours not saying a word until they both got out of the water and sat on the shore. After a little bit they change back to their original clothes and Naruto asked "are you hungry" seeing Sakura shake her head yes he closed his eyes and after a few second two ceasar salads with ranch dressing appeared in Naruto hand. He handed one to Sakura and said "Enjoy. I know its one of your favorites because you like to look your best" Naruto change the scenery to the top of the hokage monument at sunset and they sat on the fourths head sitting quitely. After they finished eating Naruto started feeling tired agian so he ask "are you tired I could change the area agian so that you have your own bed to sleep."

Sakura looked at him confused but shook her head ok. After another flash of light the area changed agian to that of a 2 bedroom log cabin. "I trained here for 2 months during my 3 year training away from Konaha, if you want to freshen up before laying down there is a nice bathroom fully stocked. I am going to change and goto sleep. Agian im sorry for having to hurt you by doing this. You should probably wake up in your own body tomorrow with the memories but you might have one heck of a headache." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura had just finish showering and changing into some sleep clothes when she heard Naruto crying. She slowly went to his room and looked inside. She saw two Narutos, one was in a bed crying in his sleep while the other was beat badly with a whole in his chest, sasuke was standing over him gloating saying something about he would do anything for power so he can kill his brother even if he had to give his body away to some bloodthirsty madman, then there was another flash and Naruto was standing at the gates of konaha and an older Sakura is telling Naruto how she told sasuke she loved him and he still left and Naruto made a promise of a lifetime to bring him back for her. Then it flashed to Naruto in the hospital talking to some tall woman telling her he had to get out of the hospital so he could keep his promise to Sakura, then it flashed to some 30 villagers attacking him saying it was his fault as a demon that sasuke left, then once more the scenery change and sasuke is holding Sakura hostage and Naruto called him oroch-something and said he would sacrafice himself as long as she did not get hurt. Then sasuke charged a black lightning attack in one hand and a sword came out of his mouth and flew toward Naruto stabing him in the stomach, then sasuke hit Sakura in the back of the head and charged Naruto, a whitehaired man jumped in front of Naruto and took the strike. Naruto had a red glow come around him and attack sasuke, they fought for what seemed like hours and then Naruto was able to kill him by grabbing the sword that hit him in the stomach earlier and cut sasuke head off then he did a massive fire and wind attack and destroyed the body. then there was another flash and Naruto was back at the place where they swam earlier but this time Naruto was pushing the stone Sakura had first set on over a grave for the whitehaired man. Next he carved a name that said Jiraiya , friend, teacher, father figure, leader and super ultra pervert, may all the beautiful woman in heaven be at the hotspring you visit. After that he walk over and picked up a sleeping Sakura and carry her off. Then it flash to a hospital room and a sleeping Sakura laying in bed and the tall woman from earlier is crying on the floor next to Naruto. with that Naruto stop crying and turns over in bed and the room is back to the way it was. Sakura closes the door and goes to her room and tries to sleep, eventually she falls asleep.

She woke up a little later hearing Naruto calling her name so she runs to his room and sees he it a fetal possision on his bed crying. She cant take him suffering anymore so she runs over to his bed and holds him. He calms down after a few minutes and stutters "sa-Sakura, wh-what are you doing here?" he says with a confused look on his face. She sees how sad he is and her heart is breaking, she leans in and whispers "Its ok im here for you, dont worry you wont be alone agian, I promise. I love you Naruto-kun." with that she leans into a romantic embrace and kisses him. While they are kissing a bright flash appears consuming both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the real world

Sakura bolts up straight out of bed with two IV in her arm, one coming from a bag of medicane and one connecting to Naruto arm. The only other person in the room is Naruto and he is still asleep. Then a massive headache hits her but after a minute it dissapears and she sees flashes of all the memories from them both. Then they dissapear and she finds the only way she remembers anything is if she tryies to specify a certian memory other than that she is completely normal. She then looks at the IV in her arm coming in with medicane and she realises what to do instinctively. She removes it and a little blood comes out of the site but she puts her other hand over it and starts using a medical jutsu to heal it. She realises that she learned that from her past experiance. She then takes the one connected to Naruto out and it heals almost instantly before she has a chance to do anything. That supprises her, then she get a funny feeling that she needs to ask Naruto a question.

She looks over at Naruto and it looks like he is having another nightmare so she gets out of bed and removes both of the IV from his arm that and they both heal almost instantly. Ip3 yells inside Sakuras head **"you like him know huh, might as well continue that kiss from before you woke up, hehehehehe."** Sakura thinking the same thing leans in slowly kisses his lips. After a moment he wakes up and sees Sakura kissing him so he start returning the kiss.

"AAAWWW HOW CUTE" a woman says while a man giggles while writing on a notebook. Naruto hearing the voice and the giggle realizes who both are befor breaking the kiss. Then Naruto says "Ero-sannin, If you put one thing about us in your book I will personally use a Rasengan on everything that makes you a man. And Tsunada-baa-chan I am glad to see you agian, I still cant believe you let Jiraiya put you in his book." At this point Naruto and Sakura are both counting down to from 5 while kyubi and ip3 both pull out a bag of popcorn.

5...4..3..2..1.."WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT, JJJJAAAARRRRYYYYIIIIAAAA" the next thing anyone sees is a white blur knocked thru a wall with a green blur close behind. Sakura looks at the other woman in the room and says "Hello...Shizune, right" the other woman nods yes and sits on the other bed. "I guess the memory transfer the third talked about really did work because I know I never met you before" Shizune said. Sakura then remembers that quick healing that happened to her and she ask " Shizune, can you do me a favor, when I took the IV that connected me and Naruto-kun together it healed almost instantly, can you check me out, I got a funny feeling." Shizune nods and starts to do a scanning jutsu.

**"Kit bring me out quick I need to check something" **kyubi says to Naruto. Naruto does a couple of handseals and says KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN and a puff of smoke appears and the human version of kyubi is thier. He then looks at everyone in the room and then says **"Sakura do you mind if I also do a scan because I think I might know what happen but I need to check scan you first and then confirm what I find with Shizune." **

Sakura nods ok and shizune looks at the new person in the room and ask "Who are you?" Sakura giggles and Naruto smacks his head. "Let me guess shizune, the hokage did not tell you everything did he, Oh well, shizune, kyubi, kyubi, shizune" Naruto says at which point shizune faints. **"Sakura make a** **KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN from Naruto knowledge but change it to ip3 instead of kyubi so I can come out also." **ip3 says to Sakura which she does and then an older version of Sakura appeared in the room. At this point the third, Tsunada, Jiraiya with two black eyes and alot of lumps on his head walk back into the room. Tsunada sees the four people in the room and shizune on the floor out cold and ask " What happen."

After everything was explained and shizune was revived Tsunada and kyubi scan Sakura and then they talk in the corner a few minutes. Then they come back over to the rest and kyubi says **"Well Sakura, after confirming with Tsunada we both agree that you got an added bennefit from this. Not only did you get a permanint boost of about 600 percent in chakra in your body but you also got the natural healing ability that Naruto has, which incase either of you are wondering, any children either of you have would also get the healing factor, which means you are stronger and harder to kill. In other words you are probably equal in power to Naruto with 3 tails right now." **At which point Naruto paled and says "WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT. If she is that strong then she is probably the strongest person in the village right."

**"Actually no, you both have a lot of chakra but know you both will have to work on endurance and chakra control because you both have to relearn the control for both of you more powerful jutsu. Naruto make a elemental omega Rasengan in one hand and a normal omega Rasengan in the other, Sakura make a chakra scapel and you both should she what I mean." **kyubi said

"Question kyubi what is a omega Rasengan and an elemental Rasengan" Jiraiya ask while watchinging the two kids. **"Simple Jiraiya an omega Rasengan is on that combines his natural chakra with mine, the elemental omega Rasengan and regular elemental Rasengan are ones that he can either hold in his hand or combine with a weapon to intinsify the natural wind attack. In other words if a normal Rasengan did 30 percent of damage a regular elemental Rasengan would do about 200 percent of the original damage and an omega elemental Rasengan would do about 800 percent of the origanal damage." **kyubi said at which all the adults in the room paled to ghost white "I see what you mean kyubi, my elemental omega Rasengan is only at stage 3 instead of stage 8, in other words my chakra control is only lower chunnin know. Hey kyubi how much is my gravity seal weights up to know. Naruto asked **"About 1400 lbs overall know why"** kyubi asked.

"Dang I need to get back up to 10,000 lbs as quick as possible." Naruto said. "Naruto-kun, I got a question. Will I be able to use all the techniques from your knowledge.",**"Some of them you will be able to, some you will be able to convert over to your natural element which if I remember right is water. The Rasengan you my be able to do or convert it to an elemental one but any jutsu that have my chakra added to make it basically work you wont be able to. I figure of the 4000 justu Naruto knows how to do that you origonaly did not know how to do also you probably could do 1200 with practice, and the 1000 that he did not know of yours he might be able to do 400 with practice."** Kyubi said. The third leaned over toward the other 3 adults in the room and said "I suddenly feel alot older." Everyone else just nodded thier heads in agreement.

After about an two hours of planning they came up with a plan. They agreed on Tsunada, Jiraiya , Naruto, and Sakura moving into the Uzumaki estates for pretty much full time training since it was Isolated, had every need that they could come up with and was protected by a concealment jutsu to make it harder to find. Only someone who knows how to get past all three seals can get in, so a Sharingan cant even get in if they copy the seals because they have to do three seals in their head to get in. If someone does not do those three also then they automatically get sent to the holding cell in Ibiki office or as anyone who has been there calls it hell on earth. Sakura mom was already told that she would be coming and going for a while because she would be getting trained by the legendary Tsunada so she agree but on the condition she could recieve updates concearning her daughter. Tsunada, Jiraiya , Shizune and the third went to get the things that were needed there while Naruto and Sakura left together to goto the weapon shop owned by tenten family.

On the way Sakura started noticing all the hateful stares Naruto was recieving. She walks a little closer to him and ask "How can you stand all the glares Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stops for a second when it dawned on him everything that happened the past couple of days was real. Then he started walking agian and said "I am use to the stares because I can not do anything about it. I am sorry for all the hatefull glares that you have to see. I should warn you that if you really do plan on being with me they may start hating you also, including your family. I dont want to cause you pain on any occasion. I wish I could change things so if you want to be with me you would not have to feel the hatred also. You have my memmories of how bad they could be to a person. I want you to be happy, so if you decide that a relationship with me is not possible I will understand. I dont want you to feel you have to be with me for pity sake or obligation but want to because it makes you happy. I want to also remind you of the thirds law about me and the only other person in our age group who know anything about this is tenten. But she does not know the future stuff. I know you have all the knowledge but if you are having the same trouble I am going through all of the memories I have then it would be easy to miss something like that. I wont force you to make a decision about us right now. You have all the time you need. I may not look it sometimes but I am a very patiant person and no matter what you decide I would always like to be your friend."

Sakura just nodded her head and notice they were back at the weapon shop they were heading to. When they got inside tenten saw them and came over saying "Its good to see the two of you agian. Naruto that seal you gave me is a godsend. Lee and Gia are no more than normal talking and they dont get on my nerves as much anymore. Thank you. Dad says he got all of you weapons done and the Hokage came by and paid for them already. I just have to go and get dad, He wants to make sure everything is correct." And with that she was left to goto the back. "Hey Sakura-chan, I was wondering would you like a sword like you use to have also. I know all of the seals and everything for them if you want. I think it might help with the training if you got some weights also but its your choice." Naruto said. "I think you are right. We need to get strong fast or all of this would be in vain. I will go and get some battle clothes and be back so I can get gravity seals also. If you dont mind let them know I know about you so me and tenten can at least talk about it if we have any problems. I should be back in about 30 minutes if you want to wait here." Sakura said. Naruto just nodded and Sakura left quick.

A few minutes later tenten and her dad came out of the back with two scrolls 11 special kunia, and the katana in a sword sheath. Tentens dad handed him the katana in inspection style. Naruto pulled it out of its sheath and it transformed for him. After examing it he notice everything was exactly like he ask so he said "I am even more impressed with the craftsmanship than I originaly thought I would be. You are both excelent craftsman in weapon designs. I can recognise the difference in the sword details to know it was double forge which mean two people had to work on it that is how I know you had to help tenten." Tenten and her dad smiled then tenten said, "Thank you, dad wanted me to get a chance to see a once in a lifetime weapon so he allowed me to help.","She was so excited about it she wanted to be here when you got it. I am impressed that you were able two recognize the double forging. I have personally inspected every one of the 1000 flash kunia you requested." just then Sakura arrived with a bags of clothes.

Naruto said "I want you both to know that Sakura here know the truth about me so if you need me for anything and can find her she is able to get any messages about me. Also the clothes she has in the bag I need the gravity seal put on them and she needs a katana also special made." Sakura then handed her bag to tenten and she went to the back to put the gravity seal on them. Ten ten dad looked at Sakura and said "since you have the confidence of Naruto here we will consider you a special customer here so if you need any weapons or gear let me know, I will also give you both a credit line because I know that weapons can be expensive but the third said any cost you have send the bill to him and he would deduct it over time from your respective pay. He said that if I need help with either of your weapons to let him know because he would take care of it. That is an impressive feat for someone your age. So tell me about the katana you need."

Sakura smiled at him and said "I need one about 3 and a half foot long double sided and I know I need the same seals Naruto blade has but the design I want a Sakura tree on both sides with a lighning bolt striking the tree and a river beside the tree. I also need Naruto to draw five elemental seals for it also Lightning, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water so I can channel my chakra into it and choose which element to attack with." Naruto got a box of blank scoll down and wrote all 5 seals one one scroll and gave it to dustin. Ten ten came back with Sakuras clothes and gave them to her. "I must say you two are going to be a very dangerous team with these weapons. I have never even dreamed about making weapons like these katanas. I need a small cup of blood from you Sakura so I can put it in your sword like Narutos. I should have it finished by tomorrow evening." After Sakura cut her hand and gave the blood she started to heal it but by that time it was already done. Then they left and Sakura went home so she could get her things to move the next day and Naruto went and got his stuff from his appartment ready to move

The next day Naruto met Sakura at the Hokage office. Naruto had his new clothes on and had his sword strapped to his back. Sakura also had her new clothes on. A bluegreen dress, with a camo belt aroung the waist, A pair of camo cargo shorts with pockets for weapon and scrolls, leg wrapping bandages like Ino wears. A pair of wrist weights and a pair of combat camo hightop shoes. Everything had the gravity seals on them. She was a little slower than normal but she was adjusting ok. Jiraiya, Tsunada and Shizune met them there and Naruto and the third told them how to get inside because of the three seals. He then led them to the Uzumaki compound. When they got there everyone went through the three seals and got in and Naruto stopped them after the got inside the gate.

Naruto said"Ok the reason I stopped you is because I am going to put one more seal up real quick." He took out a blank scroll and wrote it out. About 3 minutes later he was done and said "I need all of us to bite our thumb and put a drop of blood on this scroll." after everyone did he rolled it up and summoned a small fox "**Hello Lord Naruto, how may I help you today" **said the fox.

Naruto looked at him and said "I need to to run around the perimater here completely with this scroll and you must stop in the exact spot you started to finish the seal for me." After that he handed the scroll to the fox and and it took of in a flash. "I asked you for the blood because that is a five part seal. Even if someone got by the other seals if they are not one of us or with one of us within 5 feet of us then the first thing that will happen is they will instantly be knocked out, next each of us will recieve a vision of who it is, third it put a damage blocker on everything inside of the barriar, so no matter how strong an attack we use everything will be restored to perfect condition within one hour, fourth is a sound barriar and the fifth barriar is my favorite. It blocks all chakra sources to the outside world, from the air it look like the surrounding enviroment, it can be dug under either because this is a perfect barriar and also it makes it where no one with our blood can die in this sphere from anything but natural death also if someone is using any chakra other than normal life chakra then they will also be knocked out so genjutsu and bloodline limits wont work, also if somone is a revived warrior like snake face does it will instantly destroy you. So if Itachi or any member of Akatsuki get past the other ones seals the last one will make this a perfect battle ground to fight for us. It is powered by all of the summon bosses that are under my rule."Naruto said. As the fox finish his circle of the area he stopped on the exact spot he started and the scroll flashed a bright light and dissapeared. **"Is that all Lord"** the fox asked.

Naruto wrote some notes on a scroll and gave it to the fox as he said** "**No I need you to tell all of the summon bosses under me to come this evening about 6 to meet me, tell them I request their presence so I may formally introduce myself to them so I may rule wisely. Also I want you to show that scroll to all of the foxes so they know why I am planning on doing what it says." The fox left after that. When he finished that everyone was looking at him and he said "Let me bring Kyubi out and let him explain to everyone. The third already knows this but I want to be honest with all of you." He then did some hand signs and said "KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN" then he did some more hand signs and said "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and about 100 Naruto clones appeared. "Ok I want all of you clones to go and clean this area up including the house and make a mental map of the place so I dont have to look." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him with a question look. Naruto saw this and gave his foxy grin and said "Anything a kage bunshin learns or does as long as it was not destroyed when it dispells itself or you dispell it you learn what it learned it helps cut training time and chakra control exercise alot, but it dont help in fisical strenght excercise." Sakura under stood and made handseals and said "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and 50 clones appeared. she told them what to do and they went to help Narutos clones.

kyubi took the time to speak then **"Ok, since I gave Naruto all my power but the last tail Naruto is now the lord over everything I was .He is know the lord over a total of nine summon that were under my control, APE, FROGS, SLUGS, FALCONS, CATS, BOARS, GOLEMS, DOGS, AND FOXES. Naruto lives in the mortal relm but the summons can come here to this realm when they have a dispute. Lets see I know the third is the summoner for Apes, Tsunada, Shizune and Sakura once she signs it agian in this timeline are slugs, Jiraiya and Naruto once he signs it agian is Frogs, the closet pervert Ebisu is cats even though he was never able to summoned the boss, Kakashi is dogs, Naruto is also the foxes and whoever he chooses to allow to sign it, Boars, Golems and Falcons I do not believe have anyone now so Naruto has the right to select who can summon them and before anyone ask why Naruto does not have my last tail is for three simple reasons. first if he got that tail I would cease to exist, second if he absorbed it he would become a half demon and live at least 1000 years third If he absorbed it anyone he truly loved and mated with would also become half demon and any children they had would also, so we made a new seal and it allows me to talk to him and give advice to. It also makes it where he can use all 8 of the other tails without his body being damaged and allows me to posses a bunshin body like this as long as he is willing to let me, but I am limited like any of his durrable bunshins, a killing blow or chakra depleation and I go back inside and he can dispel me anytime he likes and also I get to walk around his mindscape freely but I can not take over any part of his body without him giving me access to that body part. well I am going to take a nap cya."** and with that Kyubi disappeared.

After that everyone was looking at Naruto and he put on his fox smile with his hand behind his head. At that moment both Naruto and Sakura fainted. A few minutes later Tsunada and Shizune had them both back awake. "What happened to the two of you just know" Tsunada asked. "Information overload, when you use as many kage bunshins as we did it knocks you out for a few minutes so your brain can absorb all the new info. When I use 1000 clones and they all dispell at the same time I usually an knocked out for a day. Anyway the compound is clean and ready for use and so are the grounds." Naruto said "You should see the hotspring and recreation area" Sakura said as she stood up. "Hotsprings huh" Jiraiya said. 3..2..1..Jiraiya is sent into the ground by Tsunada. Naruto took the chance to say something "I still dont know how I was able to travel 3 years with him and not become a pervert, in fact I hate perverts even more now, Ladies I am going to do something that is really going to tick ero-sannin off. Tsunada I am going to make you a scroll that has a seal on it. If you take it into the hotspring with you and channel some chakra into it anyone of the opposite sex will be unable to view anything within 100 foot radious of where you origanally use it no matter if they are outside the radious or inside." that got Naruto 3 kisses and 1 crying pervert.

"Naruto, I know you are all ready to get started training but have you thought about those other three summons who you might give the right to." The third asked.

Naruto looked at him and everyone that was standing thier and said "I have been thinking about it and I have a couple of request that wont be easy but they need to be done. I was thinking the fathers of ino, choji, and shikamara as well as those three. I know they are not large families but they are respected and they did treat me nice the first time around. I would like it if you could bring all of the summoner and them her about 5 oclock today as well as everyone who already now about me from the future, the rookie nine minus sasuke, give him survival training in the forest of death or something if possible. I know Hiashe is going to be a hard one but I have a plan to help that. If Tsunada and Shizune will agree I would like hinata to also be trained as a medic-nin. That will help everyone in a couple of ways. One, Hinata will become stronger and make the Hyugas look good. Two, It will give us extra help with wounded, and extra field medic, three, It will give her more confidence which will also make hinata look better as an heir, four it will also make Hiashe have more respect for her, but the only hyugas i want here are neji, hinata, and hiashe, i got a one time two way transport scroll for you that can bring everyone in your office here and back if that will work so no one will know where here is. Bring Sakuras mom also so. Ebisu is one I dont like but he keeps your grandson on his toes, go ahead and bring konahomaru also. I would like to request Enma to allow asuma and you grandson to also be allowed apes. I want to tell them the whole truth so maybe that might help me in the future. I want the Falcon contract to be kept as part of inos family because they are swift, graceful and have the eyes of someone who is pure of heart, that is also why I also want Tenten and Hinata to be allowed to sign it. The Boar contract I want choji family and also lee to sign it because they understand that power and beauty can come in any size shape and form. They are also kind and protective. The Golem I want to goto to shikamaras family because it is a creature of wisdom respect and power. I also want Hiashe, Neji to sign it. Also tell Hiashe to bring the scroll from neji dad so that family business can be settled. I know the fox contract is one everyone is wondering about. I have decide what I am going to do something that has never been done before and that is this. I will wait until the meeting to tell though."

Tsunada and Shizune looked at each other and then said "Naruto, from the way you just detailed everything we would be glad to add Hinata as an apprentice in fact with the Thirds permission we would like to train all of the female members of the team in field medic to help save the lives of thier teammates but only Sakura and hinata will get the more advance stuff." The hokage looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, I maybe a great man but I thinks you might make a greater one." and with that he left. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and settling in until the meeting withe everyone.

Naruto had his clones setup a reception area while Sakura used her clones to setup drinks and snacks. Jiraiya pulled Naruto to the side and had him sign the frog contract and Tsunada had Sakura also sign the slug contract. At 5 there was a loud poof sound and a crowd of people all apeared out of some smoke. The third told everyone to get some food and drink then have a seat. After everyone settledown the third started "I know almost all of you are wondering why we are here and where we are. Well we are at a special training ground hidden so no enemy can discover what is happening here. First I know some of the older member of this crowd might get angry with some of what you are fixing to learn but it is very important that you listen to everything first. Now I would like Naruto to come up and start." at this point a few member of the group started to speak quitely.

Naruto ignored it and walked to the front of the stage. Naruto pull out a large scroll and started talking "I know most of the adults hate me and you have every right to but you deserve to know why it happened. I hold in my hand the summoning scroll for the foxes. I would like you to each read it before we continue." It took about 15 minutes for everyone to finish looking at it. "Now most of you are probably wondering why this is important. I will let our guest speaker tell you." with that Naruto did a few handseals and said KYUBI KAGE HUMAN BUNSHIN in a soft whisper. Some of the adults prepared for an attack when the hokage stepped forward and said "Please calm down. The person in front of you is a kage bunshin and can be stop by just damaging it. The person in front of you is the former lord of most of the summoning of Konaha, the person in front of you is here to tell you why he attacked. He is none other than Kyubi. At that moment almost everyone got ready for an attack until Hiashe stood up and in a strong heavy voice "You said he is the former lord, Hokage, who is the current lord."

That is when kyubi started talking **"I will answer that after the truth about my attack is told. If everyone is willing to listen and watch I can show you all what happened and then we can get to the real reason this meeting was called for. I admit what I did was terrible but the threat that is comming soon will make me look like a thunderstorm compared to a hurricane. If you will wait until the end we might be able to save this village and its people." **with that kyubi did some hand signs and a projection started showing everyone what happened and why he had to attack. when it got to the part about it being sealed he stopped it and sat down.

After about 5 minutes of everyone sorting thru thier emotions Naruto stepped forward and started talking "Now that you know why he attack I will tell the next part. The Yondaime hokage realised he could not kill kyubi since he was immortal so he made it mortal by sealing it into a child. He could not just ask some stranger to give up his or her child so he used his own newborn son. Me. Almost all record of what the Yondaime last name was erased and destroyed for my safety. The third was afraid stone would try to kill me or start another war since they feared his Shushin technique. Anyways thats all in the past know. I know all of you think I am only 12 and you would be half right. I came back from a little over 5 years from now to try to save the village and its people. When I came back Konaha was destroyed, sand our only ally at the time was nearly destroyed,every other village was destroyed and all wemon and children alive were inslaved and everyone here was dead. I know many of you have heard about the sound village. Well Orochimaru is the leader of that village. He infiltrates konaha with three objective. One kill the third, two destroy konaha, three get the Sharingan. Eventually he get 2 and almost all three. He formes an alliance with suna and tricks them after he kills the Kazekage.

At this point kyubi starts his slideshow to go with Narutos story He takes on the disguise of a grass ninja and was able to put a curse seal on uchiha sasuke. I will tell you know that the youngest child of the kazekage is a jinchuriki like I am. He holds the one tell racoon demon shukaka. Right now he is pretty much insane because the demon wont let him sleep or he will take over Gaaras body and slowly destroy his soul. I was able to beat him the first time around and befriend him, and later I change his seal so he could sleep and control his demon. He was chosen to be the next Kazekage because he was the most powerful one in his village but im jumping ahead a little so lets get back to the war. Orochimaru has a spy in our village right now names Kabuto. He has several abilities, one he can heal almost as fast as I can thanks to Kyubi. Two he is a very deadly medic nin, he can poison or kill you with his skill. Three, He has what is called info ninja cards. If you give him your name he will be able to display everyskill you have from mission data to favorite attacks or weaknesses. he is very deadly. Durring the finals sound and sand attacked and Orochimaru killed the third by reving the first and second hokage as slaves but the third summoned the deathgod and sealed Orochimaru arms. That slowed him down for a little while. After they found the body of the Kazekage sand quickly allied themselfs with us. We were hurt but they were worse. The council approach Jiraiya to be the 5th but he decline saying Tsunada was the better choice he took me for two reason with him to find her. one he was already training me for the month befor the finals and tought me how to use kyubis chakra. the second reason is because of a group called Akatsuki. They are a group of eight missing nin, all s class and they want the power of all nine tailed demons so they can rule the world. Itachi uchiha and Kasama his partners are members of this group. Those two I am ready for this time." the group had started to wisper when Itachi name was spoken but when Naruto said he was ready for him gia stood up and asked "How can you be ready for them."

Naruto looked at the group who had quit talking at this point were looking at Naruto. Naruto just smirked and said "Itachi main weakness is he reliase on his Sharingan to much. I know this is going to upset the Honarable Hyugas that are here but I wont lie. I have a technique that can destroy all eye bloodline limits within 15 feet of me permanetly destroying it if I use it. But I will not use it on anyone from the Hyuga family so you wont have to worry Hiashe. I understand you pretty well so I give you my word on that. I will also give the three of you here and your other daughter a scroll to sign with a drop of blood that will canceal the jutsu. But only the four of you because some member of your family I dont trust and I will get to that later. As for Kasama, one of the 7 legendary swordsman of the mist his sword is his main stregth and biggest weakness, I had a sword made with some special abilities sealed inside so when I face him I can destroy it and stop him, Also I know a technique that some of you have seen before but cant be copied."

when he said that he threw a kunia at a training log at the back of the group and when it hit a yellow flash appeared where Naruto was and when they looked at the log Naruto was leaning agianst it grinning. Then he said "Flying Thunder God" Naruto pulled the kunia out of the log and walked back to the front of the room.

"Anyways Orochimaru found Tsunada a few minutes before we did and made a proposal for her to heal his hands and he would bring back her brother and fiance from the dead. He gave her a week to decide. we approached her about being hokage and she refused at first but I ticked her off and we made a bet, she bet I could not finish learning the Rasengan in one week. Tsunada kept her nickname after that week because I did learn it and used it agianst kabuto even though i had not master it at the time she gave me her grandfather necklace. Speaking of, I really miss that thing I want to earn that thing agian. Anyways the snake and kabuto both escaped and we got the godiame hokage out of it. Tsunada got over her fear of blood durring that fight. Orochimaru finally got the sharigan after sasuke defected from the village for he quest for vengence agianst his brother. We lost Jiraiya durring the battle when we had to destroyed Orochimaru and sasuke body. Now before I continue we should be having some visitors of great honar in a few moments so when they arrive dont freak out and grab your weapons." Naruto said and right on que 8 summon bosses appeared.

Naruto and kyubi walked over to them and said "Thank you for comming on such short notice I know the apes slugs and frogs know me as Naruto Uzumaki the container for kyubi but kyubi has given me the honar of being the new lord of his domain. To show you that I speak the truth the only form he can come in unless I summon him is this form. Before I tell you why I asked you to come here I would like to know if any of you have any doubts or trouble with me being the new lord and following my wishes to the best of your abilities." he waited and after each of them said no he turned to the group of ninja that were watching and said "If I call your name please come forward" he then turned to the ape boss. " I know you current summoner is the third and I agree with that I would like to request that his grandson and Asuma who are blood relation be allowed to sign the ape contract and if you wish for them to be tested to see if they are worthy." Asuma, konahamoru and the third stepped forward at that time and the ape boss look at them and said "**I have now problem with them signing and I accept the two adults, the child Konahamaru, I will let you sign it know and you can learn how to summon but I request you dont summon until you are at least 12 so that away you will be strong enough so you can summon me and when you are finally able to I will accept you also.**" after that they stepped to the side.

Then he turned to the frog boss and said, I know that Jiraiya is you current summoner and I am also a later in time. I have resigned it to show you the respect you deserve and if you so choose to test me agian I accept. I still owe you a drink though.The frog boss chuckled and said "**kid you make me proud I still accept you and the pervert hermit as my summoners, I wont test you agian but you owe me two drinks now, hahahaha." **

Next Naruto turned to the slug and said "I know Tsunada, shizune and in the future Sakura are your current summoners. Tsunada has already allowed Sakura to resign the contract and I will trust your judment on when or if you accept her agian." the slug boss said **"no need for that I accept all three"**

Next Naruto turned to the cat and said "I know your current summoner is Ebisu and I know he has never been able to summon you to be tested so I know you judge how much chakra it takes to summon you I only request that you test him sometime in the next 3 months by your choice of test to see if he is worthy of reducing the price to summon your kind. "The cat boss laughed and said "**I like you lord I will give him a test in two months if he can remove the bell from my oldest daughter neck within the week of the test I will reduce to cost of summoning me to half of his overall chakra." **

Naruto bowed to the cat boss and then looked at the dog boss and said "I know Kakashi is your current summoner and I will leave you and him to decide who is worthy of summon you with the knowledge he must find someone worthy here in this village within 5 years so you will be respected by the next generation." At this the dog boss bowed his head and that was all.

Naruto looked at the falcon next and said "Do you have a current summoner?" the falcon shook its head no so Naruto spoke again "Falcon boss, I would like for you to allow Ino, her father and any decendants they have to be honor to be thier summon. I also would like for Tenten and Hinata to be tested for your acceptance. They all have the qualities I see worthy of your kind." The falcon looked at the four he called over and said **"I have looked into thier souls and I see no reason not to honar your request." **

After that Naruto look at the boar and asked "Do you have a current summon?" the boar looked at him and said **"yes I do but my current summoner has become unworthy. I request that I be given a wiser summoner Lord Naruto"** Naruto look at him and said I would like to honor that, I would like choji and his family to become your new summoners, and I would also like rock lee to be allowed to summon you, however in his case his chakra does not work normal so I request he be allowed to summon you with physical energy instead of chakra but not in a dangering amount" The boar looked them over and shook his head in agreement.

next Naruto looked at the golem and asked "do you have a current summoner." the golem looked at him and said **"No I have had none that were wise enough to summon me"** Naruto smile and said"Golem I would like for shikamara and his family to become you summoner, they may act a little lazy but they are wise beyond their years. I also would like Hiashe and Neji Hyuga to be allowed to summon youThe golem looked over them all and and said "**I accept them all but the Hyuga will not be able to summon my kind unless those two can come to a peaceful closing in thier relationship then they will be able two."** After that was said he told the summons they may leave.

After everyone settled down agian Naruto said "Now that only leaves one summoning left. I have made a discission that effect the fox summon and I have notified them of it. I want everyone here to sign the fox contract. you each may summon one fox as a personal summon. No matter the size or the strenght of the fox It will cost the same amount of chakra. That amount is equal to half of lee total chakra he can use. I am doing this for two reasons. One the foxes wish to appologise to konaha for having to attack so this is a way they can at least get a little of thier honar back and two they would be a good ally for the future. The only one who will be able to summon Kyubi in battle is me since I have control of 8 of his nine tails. You each will be able to summon a fox and based on who and what you are the fox will choose who is best suited for that fox."

At this most of the crowd was talking amongs themselfs. "What do you mean you have 8 of his nine tails?" Hiashe said. The crowd grew quite and waited for an answer. Naruto looked at Kyubi and he started to explain **"I made it where Naruto was able to use almost all of my power without having to worry about damaging his body. We agree on leaving the last tail alone because of the side effects it would have on his life so we put a new seal on so he gets all of the benefits of my power with no downside."**

At this point Kakashi asked "What would happen to Naruto if he absorbed your last tail.", Kyubi looked at the crowd and over at Naruto and seeing him shake his head said **"first if he got that tail I would cease to exist, Most would appreciate this, second if he absorbed it he would become a half demon and live at least 1000 years, all his friends would die and he would most likely live a very lonely life unless he found someone to truly love. third If he absorbed it anyone he truly loved and mated with she would also become half demon with a long life and any children they had would also. So we made it where at least Naruto would have a chance of a family or a semi normal life if the village ever stopped hating him. Well Naruto I would like to stay and talk but my body is out of chakra so if you need me for anything else just bring me back out." **and with that kyubi poofed out of existance agian.

"well sorry about the distraction now. Now I need to tell you about how Konaha was destroyed. Akatsuki got all 8 of the other tailed demons and they wanted kyubi. to make it harder for them to find me Tsunada made me a member of a 2 person abnu team. Akatsuki got tired of looking so they attacked konaha and killed every male in konaha, they spared the wemon and children so they could have slaves and servants later. Tsunada lead the survivors to sand and gaara protected them. I know some of the you are wondering how gaara is alive. when we went to retrieve him after his abduction one of the elders of thier village came with us. She used a life switching jutsu and sacraficed her life so gaara could live. Anyway we prepared for one final fight while there and an army of Tsunada, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, myself and 100 junnin 200 chunnin and 500 gennin attacked them. In the end the only two survivors were the Akatsuki leader after he absorbed all 8 of the other demons and myself. I had about 5 minutes left before he could of absorbed me when kyubi and me came back. Thats the basic story of everything thats comming. Even if you think killing me will keep them away it wont. Before they attack Konaha, they completely destroyed cloud, grass, sound, mist and wave country. Well with this information I would like you all to consider and prepare as best as you can. I also ask you not to notify sasuke about any of this. We have a plan in motion to hopefully keep him out of the snake bastards hands but if he finds out about this than if the plan fails we have even more of a threat. I also request that you dont tell anyone else about me or any of the info you have know. The hokage will notify everyone else a little diffent so as not to tip our hands. We dont know all of the enemy spies but we know a few and we are using them to try and find the others. I know some of you might not trust me but this is the last hope I can try to give us. I cant use that jutsu agian because it would kill me. With that I would like to let you enjoy the drinks and food for a little while before leaving. I would like to see Hiashe, Neji and Hinata for a few moments in private. Thank you all for coming and thank you Hokage."

After a few minutes Naruto and the three Hyugas were sitting in away from everyone else. Naruto was writing a seal. When he finished he said "Hiashe, this scroll is the one I mentioned earlier. The reason I am only want you, your daughters and neji to sign this is because the hyuuga council has something they are working on for a while now and I think you should know about it. I know you dont like people messing with your family business but I believe you will be glad this one time. First neji needs to see his dads will, he is old enough now and you will also need his help. This whole mess started because of what really happened back then." Hiashe was concearned at first but gave neji the scroll from his dad. After he finished reading it neji said "I am sorry hiashe-soma, I hated the main family and I opalogise." Hiashe just nodded and looked to Naruto to proceed.

Naruto smiled and said "Ok, what you dont know is that after the Hyuga council saw the way you acted over your brothers action they sat in motion a plan to remove you from the head of the clan. First they started putting pressure on you to make hinata stronger while you and her were suffuring over her mothers death so that way they could crush her spirit. second they started putting a wedge between the two of you by saying hinata was not good enough to be heir. third they convinced you to start forcing hanabi to become stronger putting her agianst her sister. forth they started telling you hanabi was more of a heir than hinata. fifth they convinced you to make both daughters fight each other over and over agian to put them even more agianst each other because they knew hinata could not hurt hanabi because she is the only thing of her mother she can see know. sixth the make you disown hinata and kick her out of the clan and put the cage bird seal on later, seventh they start poisoning you so you will have to step down and have hanabi become heir even though she was not ready eighth after you do that they finish poisoning you ninth they have hanabi assassinated by a family member and tenth they blame neji for it because they claim he wanted revenge for his father because you started treating him like a main branch after you two made piece after I beat him during the chunnin exam. That is the reason I wont let any of the others sign it because I dont trust the council and I dont know who exactly is involved. I also want you to know after Hinata was kicked out Tsunada also made her an apprentice with Sakura and she has agree to do that now because she became one of the best four medic nin in the village if you would allow that. Tsunada is going to train ino, and tenten in field medic also but not apprentice them. Would you allow hinata to do that?"

Hiashe sat in thought for a little while going over everything he had heard and said painfully because he knew some if not all of it was true "Naruto,... I will allow Hinata to be train by Tsunada. Also I will look into the information you gave me and if I find its true... can I call on you for help dealing with them?" Naruto stood up and put his hand out and said "If you need me I will come and help as soon as I can. I am immune to the Juyken style attack anyways since I can blow open my chakra points. Either go to the hokage and let him know or send a summon a fox and he can deliver a message to me. Also Neji and Hinata, I want each of you to have one of these." Naruto handed both of them one of the special kunia. ''Follow me so I can give the others thiers. Then I will explain them."

Meanwhile while that is happening tenten cornered Sakura and gave her the sword she had order and said "I know Naruto was unusual but do you think he is telling the truth. If he is we got to get ready and fast." Sakura looked at Naruto talking to the hyugas and then back to tenten and said "Sadly Naruto is only giving the sugarcoated version to everyone. It was worse then he is telling everyone. Naruto maybe act like an idiot sometime, but once you figure out it is just an act so people dont see how sad he is, but he is very loyal to his those he respects and everyone here he respects one way or another." Tenten looked at Sakura and then at Naruto and said "I guess nobody really knows what he has went thru and he still acts nice to everyone. I hope people opinion of him will change someday."

Sakura looked at the ground and shed a tear and said "Sadly, I know that if he died tomorrow, almost the entire village would throw a party happy hes dead. It makes me want to review how I see the village. You would not believe what has actually happened to him. Anyone esle would have probably rolled over and died a long time ago but he still fights just on hope that someday somebody will see past everything and see him for him.", "Sakura how do you know so much about him. I thought you was a member of the Uchiha fan club." Sakura laughed at that for a moment and said "All I can tell you is Naruto is not the number 1 hyper active suprise ninja for nothing. Thats all I can tell you."

After Naruto gave one to lee, tenten, Sakura, ino, choji, shikamara, hinata, neji, kiba. and shino he said "I am giving these to you incase of an emergency. If any of you get into a situation where you have no hope of surviving then Throw these near you. It acts almost like a summoning. Once it is thrown I will fill a tug and I can go upto 20 miles in less than 2 minute but if it is over that I may not feel it. I know some of you may be scared of me but I am still the same Gia you all knew." After he said that before anyone had a chance to say anything Naruto walked off and went to rest agianst a tree. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. Everyone who was at the meeting watch him leave but nobody said anything.

Sakura looked at everyone and then looked at her mom. After making eye contact with her Sakura walked over and sat down next to Naruto. "You know it wont change anything Sakura, the ones that hate me will still hate me when this is all over. I want you to know I apperciate you being here for me." Naruto said while he had still had his eyes close. Sakura looked at him and asked "How did you know it was me and not someone else?", Naruto smiled and said "You are the only person I have ever known who smells of cherry blossoms. well I guess I better let everone leave know so we can get some rest for training." when he said that he opened his eyes, got up, help Sakura get up and walked to the hokage. "I think everyone is probably ready to go home so let me see that scroll I gave you so I can reverse it?" The hokage nodded and gave Naruto the scroll and said "no matter what happens now I know your dad would be proud Naruto." Naruto finished writing the seal and said "That should do it. Once you get back to your office put that scroll someplace fireproof because it will burn to ash 5 minutes after being used. I have to keep this training a secret a much as possible. I will see you later. I am mentally tired right now. Good night hokage." and with that Naruto walked off toward the house in the center of the compound.

"May I have everyones attention. I need everyone who came with me here to gather around in a circle so we can go back to my office." The third said. Everyone look at each other and walked over to him except Jiraiya , Tsunada, and Sakura. Ino saw Sakura staying behing and yelled "Hey forehead girl, are you comming?" Sakura look at her and said "Sorry Ino I got training to do." Ino was fixing to ask what she was talking about when the hokage activated the scroll and the group was back in the hokage office. Everyone was looking around and at each other until the hokage said "Alright everyone. I want each of you to treat this as an s class secret. If you have any questions about it. Come and talk to me about it but I am putting the codename of Pheonix on this so if you come to talk to me about it say you need to talk about the Pheonix project. Then wait until I make sure the office is secure and tell you its ok to speak. I have more details than what you have but you all the the everything to help you prepare for this. If any of you have doubts about the boy, I have seen more than enough proof. Thier is only 31 people in this whole village that knows these details. 25 are in this office know. You can not give the details to anyone or it will be treason. Remember the fox contract each of us sign is a good way to communicate with other who signed it but remeber how hated they are here and remember to use them sparingly. If anyone spots the kabuto character leave him alone for know. from what I have seen and heard he can fight even for a while with Tsunada. We plan on using him to give false info if at all possible. Like it or not Naruto may have not only saved the leaf but the world. In regards to the fighting durring the chunnin exam, Naruto, Jiraiya , Tsunada can act as field generals since they have all the info of the origanal attack, but remember things can change. Us being here right now is proof of that. We may have some allies later if things work out like planned but I wont give detail now. If that is all you are all dismissed."

With that everyone left but Hiashe who sent neji and hinata home. "What is it Hiashe?" the third asked. "I wanted to let you know alot of oppinions were changed about that boy tonight. I know he was hidding some details. I could see his body language, even though it was very subtle. I also have a question how can he do so much with seals like it is nothing?"

the third looked at him for a moment and said "I will tell you this first because Naruto told me in private that although you are a prideful man you are also a trustworthy man. The version of events he told everyone tonight was a censored version. The true extint of the damage, death and future enemies strenght would break almost everyone. I asked him to only give the most needed info. As for the seals, he was trained origanally by Jiraiya for over three years and he taught him alot about seals. He also has the kyubi helping give knowledge with his seals, but before him and kyubi came to terms that they have know, he study every type of seal he could to make sure the demon could not escape or it could not be taken away very easy. He has litterally became a seal master better than his dad ever was. that sword he showed us tonight is very unique. It has so many seals on it that only him or future heirs of his could wield it properly. If you goto the wolfclaw weapon shop he gave them a seal called a gravity seal that is on all his cloths. It is a constant changing seal that grows with the fisical strenght of the person wearing them. No matter how strong you are it will make it feel like you have 20 exta pounds on but can be released with a simple hand sign. Yestarday, Narutos weights were up to 1400 lbs over all and he was upset. He said he wanted to get back to 10000 lbs overall. He was that strong and still had to come back to change things. Think how strong our enemy is if we dont stop them in time. I have already told all the gennin team junnin to have each member of their team to get some tomorrow on all clothes" After the third said that all color in hiashe face was gone and he said "I am going to get me and hanabi some of those gravity seals. Also I will bring that scroll Naruto gave me and wanted hanabi to also sign. Thank you for your time Hokage. Good night." After that he left and the hokage was thinking _Naruto you just might make hokage one day yourself._

The next day the wolfclaw weapon shop had a suprising number of people coming in to get the gravity seals on combat and training clothes. All of team 8,9, and 10 decided to do group exercises which included 5 laps around konaha, 100 situps, 100 push ups, 100 squats 50 punches on a practice log with each arm and 50 kicks with each leg. Then they were showed how to do the tree climbing exercise. After about 30 minutes most of the gennin were ready to pass out so the sensies told them to rest the rest of the day but keep thier clothes that had gravity seal on them on so they could get use to them. Lee cried to Gia because he could not get anyone to spar after the training excersise.

Jiraiya awoke to what sounded like a war going on. He walked out side and fell on his but with what he was seeing. Naruto had created 1000 clones group together in 10 groups and had them working on different task. group 1 was working on tree climbing, group 2 was standing on one hand and has a Rasengan in the other hand, group 3 was working on wind control by cutting leaves off a tree while hanging upside down group 4 was working on throwing shurikans group 5 was working on summoning diffent level frogs, group 6 was working on summoniing different foxes and finding out who thier personal summoner was, group 7 was working on shushin, group 8 was working on fire attack, group 9 was working on earth attacks, and group ten was working on water attacks. Naruto himself had the kyubi bunshin standing by him telling him how to attack the training post with his sword. After about 30 minutes of watching this go on Jiraiya went to find Tsunada.

Tsunada had woke up earlier than Jiraiya and she went to find her new apprentice Sakura, she found her with about 50 clones of her own but they were all working on water walking while the original Sakura was slicing at a tree with chakra scapels. She went over to her and started asking questions about her training and asked her to demonstrait what she knew. After finding out most of what Sakura knew and advise her what to work on she went to find Jiraiya .

Shizune had got up real early that morning and got rid of all the sake and poker cards she could find in the house. Then she sat about fixing breakfast for everyone. When she was finishing cooking breakfast Jiraiya and Tsunada walked in and sat at the table in a dase. shizune saw this and asked "Whats wrong with you two today?" they both looked at her like she was crazy and said at the same time "I am getting to old for this" Shizune was confused so she ask "Tsunada what do you mean?" Tsunada said "that girl Sakura, when she gets her chakra control fine tuned and get her fisical stamina up she will be a better medical ninja than I am. she knows techniques of mine that I was not able to do until i was in my thirties and she knows the theories of everything else I know how to do. I say probably in 5 years she could probably beat me with one hand tied behing her back." Shizune was shocked but got over it when she look at Jiraiya and asked "Well whats your story?" his answer was "Follow me to the front of the compound."

When all three of them got to the front of the compound and watched Naruto work they stood there for about 20 minutes. "Hey Tsunada, I think we both agree that thier is not much we could teach our origanal students from thier point of view but they might be able to grow even more if we switch students. Sakura has Narutos knowledge but never actually trained those skill and defined them for her, Naruto has Sakuras knowledge but the same can be said for him. I think we should train them until lunch everyday and let them carry thier own skills after that. Me and you can work on getting our selfs stronger to fight our old teammate and you and shizune can work on the other three girls also so." Jiraiya said.

Tsunada thought it over and said "I think that might actually work but if you try anything perverted I should worn you, remember her and the boy are close, she also knows the secret of my super stregth and she is very good with chakra scapels. In other words you may be a man now but that dont mean you will be if you try anything." Jiraiya laughed at that and said "You always know how to kick a Gia when hes down, but you also know how to put him back together agian, Thats one of the things I always love about you." Tsunada looked at him like he was crazy and turn to walk away but as she was turning Jiraiya put his foot out to trip her and he caught her as she was falling and in one swift motion put a kiss on her lips. Shizune watched it all happen and her jaw hit the floor.

Kyubi saw it and said **"Naruto look over there."** as he was pointing at them.

The next thing anyone heard was 1001 clones popping out of existance because Naruto past out. Sakura came around the house just in time to see Naruto falling so she rushed over to him without seeing what was happening with her sensie. when she got there and revived him he saw her and said "I think I just lost my mind. I thought I saw Jiraiya and Tsunada kissing infront of the house." Sakura immediatley looked in that direction and nearly past out. Jiraiya was carrying Tsunada into the house bridal style while still kissing her. Shizune walked over to the both of them and said "I think my mind just snapped. Did either of you see Tsunada and Jiraiya making out?" They both were still looking toward the house and shook thier heads yes. Naruto was the first to say anything "I think I need a drink, want to join me, lets goto Ichiraku and get it so I dont have to be thrown out." Both of the ladies just shook thier heads ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja are allowed to drink because they are old enough to die protecting their village. After the 4th bottle of sake they shared the third hokage walked up ghost white and said "I think I just lost my mind. I went to see all of you at the compound and when I walked into the front room Jiraiya was on one knee and Tsunada had a ring on her finger saying yes. Then they saw me and Asked would I marry them later. I just left there and came here to get a drink. All 4 of them looked at the owner and said at the same time "I need a drink." 2 bottles later the gennin team sensies all came in and saw the 4 drinking and asked "whats going on." At that moment Jiraiya and Tsunada walked by hand in hand and was stopping every person in town telling them "guess what we are getting married" after the sensies saw this they look at the 4 that were still drinking and said the same thing "I'll have what they are." Tsunada and Jiraiya was halfway across town and stopped kabuto telling him they were getting married. kabuto was in shock because he recognise both of them and though _I think my master might want to know about this_ so he went to his room and summoned a small snake and told it to tell Orochimaru the other two sannin were getting married together. When Orochimaru heard that from summoned snake he followed everyone else lead and said "I need a drink." Needless to say that day Konaha ran out of sake.

The next day was declared an official day off for everyone because everyone in town that knew the new couple had a very heavy hangover. Naruto and Sakura had both summoned ip3 and kyubi so it would be a little quiter in thier heads. ip3 and kyubi went and had dinner together at the compound. They both started making plan about Sakura and Naruto. they also joked because they both knew how to get over the hang over for Sakura and Naruto but they decided to let them suffer. Sakura overheared that part and went to tell Naruto. when she did they both thought the same thing_ those sadist_ so Naruto taught Sakura how to change her own mindscape and they made plans to get revenge. When Sakura cancelled ip3 bunshin, ip3 found herself in a room filled with rock lee and gai posters everywhere. when Naruto cancelled kyubi at the same time he found himself surrounded by 10,000 rabbid fan girls. within a half an hour both Naruto and Sakuras hangover were gone. They spent the rest of the day just talking and trying to figure out what thier relationship is.

The next day Jiraiya and Tsunada told Sakura and Naruto the new plan and started trainging them. In the morning it was teacher and student after lunch Naruto and Sakura started sparing, giving the other advice on techniques and jutsu, sword fighting, chakra control exercises. It proceeded like that over the next couple of week. Naruto got to about 4000 lbs overall weight and Sakura got to about 2000 lbs. They also figured out a way to communicate without saying anything in battle. They called it gemini battle link jutsu. It was mostly ip3 and kyubi that invented it but they figured out a set of handseals for Sakura and Naruto to use to activate it. when they had sparring session with Jiraiya and Tsunada it helped give them an edge. even though they could not beat them they forced them to about 2/3 of their overall max. Tsunada and Jiraiya were both also getting back into thier peak conditions.

Naruto and Sakura had located the uzimake private library and after Naruto figured how to get by the seals they would spend saturday in the library using mass shadow clones jutsu to go thru the library . Sakura got up to about 200 clones and Naruto stayed at 1000 so not to hurt himself mentally. together they had only made it halfway thru the first floor in 3 weeks. The library still had 2 other floors with more books. sunday became rest days. Naruto had informed Sakura, Tsunada and Jiraiya about his plan for the mission to wave and they work out a couple of plans. Sakura, Tsunada, and shizune started testing Naruto healing ability and comparing it to Sakuras. it turned out Naruto blood type was O-POSATIVE and Sakuras was also so when the two blood mixed Sakura body started changing her blood makeup to match that of Narutos. they also discovered that Sakura dna was even changing in a good way. some scars she had for years had completely disapeared. they also found that her healing was becoming just like Narutos. Instead of healing damage tissue is was actually regenerating. Also they found that Sakuras blood had become immune to some poisons. Not as many as Naruto, but more than a normal person. Tsunada also got over her fear of blood at this time after they found out Naruto could heavy bleed for over and hour without passing out. The secret about Narutos hair finally came out when Sakuras hair grew 6 inches in 10 days. Naruto hair grew at an increased rate and after it gets so long it starts getting red tips on it so he always cut it to keep that a secret. Kyubi and ip3 had both went thru the others memmories and knowledge and organise it where if they needed certian information Sakura or Naruto could get it but it would not flood through them getting confused. they made a promise to stay out of the personal memmories so they could repect the others privacy and made ip3 and kuybi agree to it on threat of the fanclub torture agian.

It has now been 4 weeks since the big meeting, the third hokage came to the compound to check on Naruto and Sakuras progress. When he got their he saw Naruto on one side of a field while Sakura was on the other side getting ready for a face off. Sakura pulled out her sword in her right hand channeling chakra into it while doing one handed hand signs with her left and screamed out, Earth style: Earth tidal wave as she stabed her sword into the ground. A 30 foot tall tidal wave came out of the ground and charged at Naruto. Naruto started doing one handed hand signs in each hand for two seperate attacks. he finished the one in his right hand and yelled Earth style: Earth dome and a dome of solid dirt circled him and the tidal wave hit it and covered it completly burring the dome. A few moments later Naruto voice said Earth style: Head hunter jutsu and two hands grabbed Sakura feet pulling her under ground. Naruto came out of the dirt a few feet away from her and threw a shurikan with his right hand at Sakuras head that was sticking out of the ground while his left hand pulled out his sword of his back and blocked the sword strike from above him that a second Sakura was attacking with.

The one in the ground disapeared in a puff of smoke when the shurikans hit her. When the two swords met with the stregth Sakuras put into the strike a 10 foot spider web like crater appeared underneath Naruto. Naruto started pushing Sakura back into the air with his sword immediatly after they hit and she flew backwords. When she hit the ground she rolled a few feet and stuck her sword in the ground to keep from rolling farther away. she then stood up and started doing one handed seals in each hand with her sword in front of her. Naruto saw which seals she was doing and recognise one in her right hand as a fire jutsu so he started doing a two handed seal and called out Water style; hidden mist jutsu and the entire area became covered in a thick mist. Sakura finished her left hand first and said Wind style: tornado slice jutsu and a tornado appeared in the middle of the area and started sucking up all the mist and when Sakura saw Naruto she had just finished her right handed seal and said Fire style: fireball jutsu as she brought her hand to her mouth ten balls of fire shot at Naruto and he pulled his sword out of the ground and used it as a shield to block all of the fireballs.

After they finished hitting his shield Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Good match but its over look behind you." and then he disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura started to react but a kunia was at her neck. Sakura sighed and said "Good match." Naruto, who was standing behind her took the kunia away and handed her a bottle of water and a towel to wipe the sweat off. "when did you switch, I know it was not when you were in the mist because If you had my tornado would of sucked up your clones before they ever touch the ground." Naruto laughed and said "You always are the smart one. yeah when I block your sword attack and you flew backwords you could not see me in that time so I created a shadow clone and used one of my special kunia and shushin to get behind you. when you stood up you were focused on my clone so much that you did not check behind you. then all I had to do was wait for the right moment." Just then they both heard three people clapping and the third walked up and said, "that was a very good match you two. I say you are both at least high chunnin maybe low junnin in skill thier. I have also heard about the new justsu created to work on battle cordination without talking and that could be very useful in battle. I came by to evaluate you both to see if you are ready for a mission and I believe you are." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and then at the hokage and Naruto asked "Which mission."

The third laughed and said "nothing to hard just an easy C-rank bodygaurd mission to wave." Naruto and Sakura both got evil grins at that and said together "Tazana the bridgebuilder." The third then shook his head yes and Jiraiya stepped forward saying "I will be your sensie on this one but I will mostly be observing both of your progress. Tsunada will be staying to work with the others as will shizune. Naruto, you are sure you want to try and get zabaza and that kid haku to join us right." Naruto just smiled and shook his head yes. Sakura said "I admut I am a little nervous, even though we know whats suppose to happen does not mean it will. This is our actual first mission and i know it will be tough after we get back, but I agree with Naruto. the firepower those two have can really help us."

The next morning Naruto Sakura and Jiraiya met in the hokage office to meet Tazana before they left. Naruto had on a pair of black and green camo pants with a shurikan holster and kunia pouch on his right leg. he had a dark green and blue shirt on with pockets for scrolls on it. he also had a long green and black camo duster coverering most of his clothes and concealling his his sword on his back. Sakura had on a green and black dress with green shorts on. She had on the bandages most female ninjas wear around her upper legs with a kunia and weapon pouch on her left leg. She had a black and green with a little blue camo jacket that had pockets for storage on it so she could conceal her sword. Tazana walked into the room drunk and said "You are trying to get me killed, two kids and an old man is what I get for the money i paid." Naruto laughed at him and said "we maybe just kids but we are ninjas, If we have to give our lives so make sure a mission is completed then we are willing to do so, beside this is just a C-rank mission with no chance of enemy ninja so even if we get into trouble our junnin sensie is more than enough to bail us out. He may look old but in the life of a ninja you dont get old unless you are very good." Tazana just drank some more sake and said "well I feel a lot safer now. if we get attack you could talk the attackers to death." Sakura started to get ticked off at that until Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. Jiraiya took the opertunity to say " Ok lets go so we can get this mission over started" and with that all four of them left. Naruto said he would meet them at the gate and ran ahead of the group. Sakura was about to ask why when she seen the people giving Naruto glares as he ran ahead to the gates. She looked at the ground and thought _why cant these people give him a break and why did Naruto leave his team to get to the gate first. _

**"Because he knows how everyone treats him and he does not want them to hate you for being with him anymore than he has to." **ip3 said in Sakuras head. When they got to the gates Naruto was sitting outside the gates agianst a tree with a black eye and a busted lip and Sakura asked "what happened?" Naruto just smiled and said "I was so excited about the mission I did not look where I was going." Jiraiya just shook his head because he knew it was a lie and was thinking _stupid idiot villagers, i would like to introduce them to a Rasengan for treating the boy like this. _Tazana drank some more sake and said "And you suppose to protect me." Naruto jumped in front of him and held Sakura and Jiraiya off saying "we cant kill the client no matter what. we took an oath to fulfill our mission any way possible. Lets go." and with that he took off taking the lead going to wave country. Sakura took position just behind tazana on the right and Jiraiya on the left.

Three hours later they spotted the puddle that had the demon brothers in it and Naruto formed a Rasengan behind his back as they approached and pretended to slip shoving the Rasengan into the puddle throwing the two demon brothers out knocking them out in the process. Naruto look at tazana and said "I guess the old saying about being lucky then skilled is true. I was trying a new technique I am trying to learn. But the big question is why are ninja after you. Me and Sakura have never left the village before and our sensie thier is so famous that no one is crazy enough to attack him unless they have an entire army so that leaves you. want to explain." After he explained to them about Gato and the wave country they tied up the two brothers and sent a summon to have abnu come get them. Jiraiya then said "we will continue this mission even though it is now an A rank mission. When your country gets back on its feet you will have to pay the difference in pay plus a small fee for not giving us important information." After that was settled they finally got to the shore of wave country and as soon as they got to the other shore they setup camp for lunch. Naruto walked off from the group and summoned two foxes. A red 4 foot fox and a 5 foot tall blue fox.

The blue fox said "**What can we do for you Lord Naruto." **Naruto told them "I want you to go into the woods and you will find a house suspended in the trees by cables. When you find it find a short man who wears a suit and walks with a cane named Gato. Capture him and bring him to my location alive as fast as possible. I know you may have to hurt him but I need him alive for my plan to work. I want it done as stealthy as possible until you get to my location. I will probably be in a battle but do not get involved in the fight. Now go and hurry." with that the two foxes left quickly in search of their prey. Naruto came back to the group and ate his lunch with them. Sakura and Jiraiya looked at him questionably but he just shook his head like nothings wrong. After about an hour they pact up and camp. Destroying all traces that they had been there and continued on thier journey.

They traveled for about 2 hours when Naruto smelled zabaza. Naruto threw a kunia and scared the rabbit agian when zabaza sword came flying at the group and sticks to a tree with zabaza standing on it. All three of the ninjas yelled "Down" at the same time as it approached them. Sakura pulling Tazana down with her. "Zabaza, demon of the mist. I must say it is quite a suprise to meet someone of your reputation." Naruto said as he pulled out his sword and did the seal for the gemini battle link jutsu. "_Sakura I will fight him and stall until my suprise package gets here gaurd tazana and help the pervert. Remeber Haku is around here somewhere and his ice mirrors are deadly."_ Naruto said through the link. _"Ok Naruto, be careful, what package, You never said anything about a package" _Sakura said. Naruto looked at her for a second and the looked at zabaza who had just landed in front of the group. Naruto made 50 shadow clones and had them make two spheres. one around tazana and one around him and zabaza. "So zabaza I guess you must be tired of running from hunter nin if you would work for a man like gato." Naruto said as they clashed swords. zabaza tried to over power him and said "You dont know what you talking about kid." Zabaza made some hand signs and said "Water style; hidden mist jutsu" and the entire area was covered in mist. Sakura remembering how she countered naturto doing this attack did hand signs and said "Wind style: tornado slice jutsu" which removered all of the mist and also sucked up a water clone zabaza had just created destroying it. Zabaza laughed and said "I thought your little friend over thier was going to watch. Looks like you need help to beat me. No matter, when I kill you she will be next." Zabaza then jumped out onto the lake that was beside where they had been fighting. Naruto smirked and ran out on to the lake and after about 10 feet he slipped under the water and created another kage bunshin. He had the kage bunshin climb out of the water and charge zabaza. Zabaza smirked and did hand signs and as the bunshin reached zabaza a ball of water surrounded the clone and zabaza said "water style: water prison jutsu" he then said "I will just hold you there until you drown." the Naruto in the prison just smirked and said "Look underneath the underneath" and disapeared in a puff of smoke.

zabaza immediately started looking for the real boy when a fist came out of the water hitting zabaza in the chin knocking him into the air. Naruto jumped after him and kicked him in a reverse backflip sending him back to shore. when zabaza hit the shore he skidded for a moment and stoood up swinging his sword and destroying about 10 shadow clones Naruto had created at the begining of the fight. Zabaza then started to do one handed seals as ten more clones came charging at him when one of Naruto clones that had stayed still looking for an opening threw a shurikan and hit him in the hand stopping his jutsu. They started going into a quick and deadly sword fight, Naruto slashing at zabaza head who dodges and parry to the right and then next he thrust at Naruto who backflips and lands on the tip of the blade and slashed at zabazas head, zabaza drops his sword and jumps back a few feet. Next he grabs a kunia and throws it at Naruto who grabs it but notices an exploding tag on it and drops it before jumping back. Zabaza runand grabs his sword and charges at Naruto. This goes on for about 10 minutes until zabasa starts losing. Naruto bites his thumb and wipes the blood on a scroll then he does some hand signs and says "Beast summoning: fox fang summoning persute" and slams the scroll to the ground. Two foxes jump out of the ground and bite into each of zabaza arms. Haku who has been watching all this throws some needles into zabaza neck and jumps down and says "I am a hunter nin from the hidden village of mist. My mission is to take zabaza out. Thank you for the help." He starts to walk toward him when Naruto says "Before you take zabaza who I know is still alive, I have an offer for the both of you? I will not kill you or him but I request you to revive him so I can tell you both my proposal Haku." At that moment haku froze in his spot. Haku turns to face Naruto and ask "How do you know my name?" Naruto smiles one of his real smiles and says"I will tell you if you promise on the life of your precious person that you both will wait until I tell you my offer. Gato was planning on killing you two after you finished this mission for him anyways because he is a greedy man and zabaza is not cheap." At that point the two foxes Naruto summoned earlier came into the field dragging Gato between them screaming.

Sakura and Jiraiya thinking it is an attack get into battle position for the new threat until they see the foxes and realise whats going on. Haku see this then looks at Naruto and says "I will promise on my precious person to listen but I can not make the decision if we will take your offer. I am a tool to my master?" Naruto says "I understand, If you will allow it, my friend there is a medic-nin and she can help you to heal his wounds, I give you my word on my precious people that you or him will not be harmed, I do know how your ice mirrors work and I can counter them so please dont break you word. I must ask you to remove his weapons so he does not think he is still under an attack when he is revived.", "I have no objection to her helping. If what you say is true you could have already killed the both of us." Haku said. Naruto turned to Sakura and said in the link _Sorry for not telling you about Gato, it came to me on the boatride to this shore. Help heal any life threatening injuries but stop thier until we talk to him. I dont want you to get hurt. _Sakura starts walking over to help haku but stops by Naruto long enough to hit him on the head and scream at him "YOU BAKA, IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGIAN I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD IT WILL TAKE A MONTH FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL." Jiraiya walks over to Gato and the two foxes growl at him and he said "Relax, I am an ally of your Lord over there, I just want to check him to make sure he wont die before he can be punished." The foxes looks at Naruto who just shakes his head and they drop Gato out of there mouths and walk to Naruto who says "I want to thank you both for following my orders. Did you have to kill anyone?"

**"No lord Naruto, we were able to grab him from his bedroom before anyone discovered us. I injected a sleep poison from my fangs into him so he could not raise the alarm but it wore of after 30 minutes. Is there anything else you need lord." **The blue fox said. "No that will be all for know, go home and get some rest you have earned it." Naruto said and with that they disapeared in two puffs of smoke.

Naruto walked over to where Sakura and haku were working on zabaza. When he arrived zabaza was awake and haku had already told him everything that happened while he was out. He then looked at Naruto and asked "What is this offer you have for me?" Gato who had just been dragged over by Jiraiya heres this and starts screaming "I dont care what they offer you I will double it if you will just kill them now and finish you mission." Zabaza looked at him and said "shut up, little man or I will kill you." he then looks back to Naruto."Well, Like I said earlier I know you are tired of being hunted down not knowing if some lucky hunter nin will kill you or some contract you are working for turns you in and betray you so here is my deal. We are from the village hidden in the Leaf and we are not allied with the mist so we can offer you a chance to get off the wanted list if you are willing to join the Leaf. You will have to go thru a probation period to make sure you are not a spy but at least you and haku will have a safe place to sleep and live. I know haku sees himself as a tool for you but I also know you see him as the closes thing to a son you ever had. As four how I know both of your names I study missing nin names and known allies. I read a report once someone wrote about you and haku. I will give you time to think this over. We have to deal with Gato know." Naruto walked over to him and started pumping most of his killer intent out. It was strong enough everyone there was backing away from Naruto and he said "Gato lets have a little talk shall we. I have heard about some of the crimes you have done to this country and we are going to a business agreement."

"What kind of deal." Gato asked quivering. Naruto sat down and wrote out a contract, which he then handed to Gato and said "The deal is as follow, In exchange for me not killing you, you will sign this contract that states all of Gato shipping, industry and sub-companies and employes and will include all of you money except for an amount of $1000 a month will be givin to the country of wave. That $1000 a month will be you sallary to live on. You will be under house arrest with a seal I will put on you. You may leave the house during the day to work a job of hard labor paying back this country for what you did to it. The seal can only be remove if you have made pentance enough for this country to forgive you. If you try to escape or leave the property of your house arrest the seal will give you three warnings. The first will make you feel like you are being eletricuted until you return to your house, the secone time it will make you fell like you are on fire until you return to your house, the third will be a combo of both until you return to your house, the fouth time it will destroy your body. Do we have a deal." Tazana who watched all of this happen could not believe what he was seeing. Gato bowed his head and signed the contract. Naruto took the contract, had everyone there sign it and gave it to tazana and said "as the only represinative to the country of wave here I give this contract to you to give to the proper authorities."

Naruto walked back over to zabaza and said, "I will let you think about the offer if you need time, we still have a mission to complete. I will summon a small fox and leave it with you so you can go and recover from your injuries. If you agree just tell the fox and he will tell me. I say we should finish this mission within the next 2 weeks. If you decline I will understand, but if you decide to attack us or any leaf ninja the offer is voided and I will not hesitate to kill either of you. I may be a gennin but I am more powerful than most junnion." And with that Naruto summoned a fox and told it to stay with them for 2 weeks and what to do. Naruto then made 5 shadow clones and had one henge into a stretcher and carried Gatos to the village where Tazana lived. When they got there they told the village council and had Gatos put into an older rundown house. Naruto put the seal on him and one on the house so it would interact with Gatos seal. Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya met Tazana daughter tsunami and his grandson Inari. Everything went great for the first week. Durring the middle of the second week the bridge was nearly finished because most of the town was helping, when Gatos and a bunch of mercenaries showed up at the bridge and said "Well I made that deal with you but I lied, as soon as I have these men kill you and get me that contract back and I will have everything back and I will destroy this bridge. You think you outsmarted me with that seal. After your dead I will hire someone to remove it for me. Now men kill them."

Naruto looked at all the villagers and at his teammates, he then said "You are trully a fool Gato, I gave you a chance to live, you wont get a second." The villagers grabbed anything they thought could be made a weapon and got behind the leaf ninjas. Naruto and Sakura both made 25 clones each and formed a 2 line defence with them. The mercenaries charge the ninja and when about half the clones and most of Gotas mean were either dead or gone in puffs of smoke Gato started screaming "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, I DONT WANT TO DIE" which caused everyone to stop fighting and look at Gato. Gato was being held by the neck by zabaza and haku was standind next to him. Zabaza then took out his sword and said "Gato, You are a waste of life, your kind of people is why I left my village. I will give the choice of punishment to the boy there." pointing to Naruto. Naruto turned to the villagers and said "Well, what do you want to do to him." Inari stepped forward and said "he should die the way he killed my dad." most of the villagers agreed.

The rest of Gatos men started to run and help thier boss but Naruto started emitting killer attent again and they turn and ran away. Work was stopped on the bridge that day and zabaza carried out the public execution for the village. Gato was burried in a potters grave. After that mess was taken care of Haku and Zabaza approach Naruto and ask "Are you sure your village hokage will accept me and haku?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya said "If he does not approve I give you my word as one of the three legendary sannin to give you safe passage personally out of fire country. But since all three of us are backing you the hokage will agree. He trust our judgement." Zabaza nodded and said "We will come with you when your mission is over." Sakura took Haku off to the side and started talking about medicine and what life is like in the hidden leaf. The bridge was finished two days later and the group of 5 ninjas left to go home. A group of villagers asked tazana what to call the bridge. Tazana thought it over and said "I think we should call it the Uzumaki Naruto brige of hope." the villagers all agreed.

On the way back Naruto stayed about 30 feet behind the rest of the group walking with his head down looking at the ground. After about three hours Sakura started to get worried so she used the gemini battle link jutsu. She was fixing to talk to him until she heard Naruto and kyubi talking. Naruto said "_I know kyubi, I was able to save haku this time and got both of them to come with us. I am happy about that but I dont want to get back to the village yet_."

**"kit I know how you feel, I still cant believe they attacked you right before we left the village. I counted 30 of them. you could of killed them all but you just let them beat you because they dont consider you a threat yet. If Gia team had not been running by the ally they might of tried to kill you. If they knew how strong you were I do not doubt most of the village would come for your head. I healed you as fast as I could before the pervert and Sakura got thier but I was not fast enough" **kyubi said.

Naruto was quite a moment before he said "_the worst thing is Sakura and I might have a chance at a relationship and I would love that, I mean we did sort of kiss but she could blame that on emotional stress from the memmory switch. I never had a real relationship with anyone until me and Sakura spent nearly a year and a half together alone, away from all of our friends and her family. I know I should quit living in the past of future how you look at it but I dont know how to." _

kyubi said **"Kit, I think she is trying to sort out her own feeling also. I mean look what has happened since you came back. You have already change the future Naruto, even if it is only a little. I think what you should do is probably just be happy with the friendship you have with her now but maybe you should distance yourself from her so she does not get hurt. I mean in a few years win or lose she is going to have to live with the choices she has made. Maybe you should let fate decide. At least she respects you a little more than she did the first time. Remember sasuke this and sasuke that. And that time you saved her life from gaara and even when sasuke said it was you who saved her she said it had to be sasuke because you were not strong enough."**

Naruto sighed and said _remind me to give dear old dad a good beating when I die. Kyubi are you sure we cant use that time travel jutsu agian. I mean we could go back to when I first lived on my own after the villager tried to burn me alive in my first appartment and let them think i died. Then the villagers would not hate me, none of my friends would get hurt, Sakura could get a chance with sasuke and I could get stronger to kill the snake and sasuke brother so they would not screw thier lives together. I dont like the fact that Sakura has started noticing how the villagers stare at me." _

**"hey we both feel the same way kit. if I could of kept from attacking I would have but you dont deserve everything you had to put up with. you and me both know what will happen if you get involved with anyone. either the villagers would use her or hurt her to get to you or she would grow to hate you for the way they treat her because of you. that not even count what they do to any kids. And know I was not kidding when I said you would die if you went back agian.** kyubi said.

Naruto was quite for a while and finally said _fox, you are right, Haku told me the first time that a ninja must kill thier heart to truly be a ninja. I know it will hurt but I am just going to have to kill my heart and dreams so more people dont die. once we get rid of the tailed demons and I am the last and I know they wont come back I will just leave this realm and goto the summon world. Ill space myself from everyone so when I disapear nobody will get hurt. if no one loves me then noone will miss me. Well I can see the gates up ahead so I guess I should act like everyone thinks I should, an idiot. _"YEAH HOO WE ARE HOME LETS GO SEE THE HOKAGE AND FILL OUT OUR REPORT." Naruto yelled. When they got to the gates 4 members of abnu appeared and Jiraiya told them that haku and zabaza wanted to join the village. They took gaurd position around the group and and led them to the hokage office.

Sakura who secretly overheard the conversation cancelled the jutsu and started thinking _why does he have to suffer so much, I mean what did he ever really do to deserve all of this, What should I do. _

ip3 said** Well as far as I can tell you have a couple of options. One you can distance yourself from him, train, and get on with your life, 2 you can confront him about what you heard and try to change his mind and be friends, 3 you can admit you care for him and try to make him happy, but you will probably have the villagers to hate you also. You also got to realize sasuke will be back in the group in a week. **

Sakura just sighed and walked with the group to the hokage office. on the way their she saw a villager pick up a rock an threw it at Naruto who was ahead of the group agian. she watched it hit him in the back and he just looked down and kept walking. Jiraiya wanted to do something about that villager but could not because he did not want to cause trouble with their two new allies. Zabaza and haku saw the rock hit Naruto and saw he did nothing about it and none of the group with them did either. Zabaza asked aloud why did the villager do that. A abnu in a weasil mask said "That monster deserved it". Sakura had enough and did some one handed seal and mumbled Earth style: earth pitfall justu and a small hole 3 foot deep appeared right in front of the weasil masked abnu who stepped right into it and fell hitting his face and facemask on the ground breaking his nose, also his ankle broke from the sudden weight change. One of the abnu helped him up and Jiraiya told them to go to the hospital. haku, zabaza and Jiraiya all saw Sakura do the jutsu but said nothing about it.

When they got into the hokage office Jiraiya put up a silence jutsu and told the hokage about the mission introducing zabaza and haku. The hokage then said "welcome to the leaf village. I will have to put you under a probation period of 2 months where you will have a curfew of 7pm unless you are on mission, certian area will be off limit until the probation period is over. you each will have 1 abnu watching you for the probation and your pay from missions will be charged 20 percent until the probation is over. I will give you a 2 bedroom apartment and deduct you rent out of your mission pay for the first 6 month also. after that you will be able to either stay in your apartment and continue paying your own rent or you can find one more suitable after that time. do you except." zabaza looked at haku and said "we accept but we have one question first, on the way here we saw the boy there getting angry stares and even had a villager throw a rock at him. I asked why that happened and an abnu said that monster deserved it. my question is why?" Naruto sighed and said. "Twelve years ago this village was attacked by the kyubi for reason most dont know or care and alot of people died, the only way to stop it was to seal the demon away. It was sealed in me. the villagers hate me because as long as I live the demon live. The story is more complicated then that but thats the jist of it. I am the walking prison for the kyubi." Naruto sighed at that point and said "I am not feeling very good right now. I will talk to you later. If you need anything else old man I will be at my rental house while I can before I go back to my old aparment." then Naruto jumped out the window and was gone. The hokage sighed and said "The boy really trust you. I made a law to try and make it easier on him years ago saying no one was to tell the younger generation about it but Naruto has the right to tell anyone he choses. He has very few people he trust and even fewer who never knew about it. The older members of the town know the truth because they were alive when it happened but most hate him for the friends and family they lost. I ask you not to speak about it. Now if you would go out the the secretary and give her this note she will have someone show you to your place and get you set up."

After haku and zabaza left the office the hokage asked "what happened". Sakura was the first to say anything "before we left on the mission Naruto was attacked by 30 villagers he tried to keep it a secret but I overheard him and kyubi talking. I was worried about him and I used or gemini jutsu and overheard them without me knowing. he acted like he walked into a tree in front of the client when we walked up. After we got back and zabaza asked his question the abnu in a weasil mask called him a monster and said he deserved it. I got mad and I used a low level one handed justsu to make him fall. he had a broke nose and a sprained ankle from what I could see . I know what I did was wrong and I will take any punishment you want." the third sighed and said "That wont be necessary Sakura. Since you completed all the objectives for the mission, go ahead and get some rest visit your mom and relax, you got the next three days off." After Sakura left Jiraiya said to the third "the boy is good. he took everything zabaza had and beat him. They must of did a number on him for his healing power to not heal him to the extent I saw." After that he left to go find Tsunada and tell her how the mission went. He found her at the hospital teaching hinata how to bring a fish back to life. "The mission was a success and both objectives were met but some events happened I will tell you about tonight. I missed you dear. I also kept my promise, you can ask them I never went to do research any on this mission. See you tonight love." he said as he gave her a quick kiss and left. Hinata stopped after he left to rest a moment and asked "Can we take a break sensie, I feel like I am almost out of chak-------" as she collapsed on the floor. Tsunada stopped her stopwatch and said "Well, you are getting better 45 minutes before you out cold.". She then had shizune take care of hinata while she went to find her fiance. As she approach the nurses station a nurse walked up to her and asked if she had time to look at an abnu who came in a little earlier since they were short handed at the moment. Tsunada agreed and walked into the room where a man was sitting in a chair with an abnu masked sitting on the counter beside him trying to stop a nose bleed and had a leg up in another chair. She asked him "what happened to you." the abnu said "I was escorting two missing nin. the demon brat, some pink haired girl and the other sannin to the hokage office. Someone use a jutsu on me and made me fall, breaking my nose and spraining my leg. I am willing to bet it was that demon brat. I will get him for it." Tsunada was ticked off because she started to consider Naruto her little brother but they were keeping that a secret for those who knew about the training. she then said "Let me check you over and fix your injuries" with that she did a quick check on his nose and said "let me fix that real quick." and she put a hand on each side of his and twisted left and right a couple of times hard and said "well in about a week it should be ok." she then checked his ankle and saw it was not broke but really sprained but she wanted to hurt him some more so she said "you ankle is broke so I will have to rebreak it to set it. Unfortanatley I can not give you anything for pain because you might put to much weight on it and damaged it permantly" she went about breaking it and severly and singing its a small world after all. the abnu was screaming like a baby. when she fished putting it in a cast she said "I might as well give you a complete fisical while Im here, prostate and colan test and lots and lots of lab" while she was pulling on a white glove and let it snap. A few minutes later a scream of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OF YOUR RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG" was heard all across town. Tsunada left after the thirty lab results came back and said "you can return to active duty after about 6 weeks and after you pass another fisical." with that she left with a smile on her face. He passed out from a combonation of blood loss and pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura went to her home to see her mom "Mom Im home" Sakura said. "I am in the kitchen" Rinadont know her moms name said. Sakura went to the kitchen and her mom was putting away the dishes. "Mom, I need some advice." Rina stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table with Sakura. "Mom, what do you think about Naruto, I was at the meeting so I heard everything, I am trying to figure him out. I was curious what you thought of him.honestly." Rina sat there a moment in thought and said "I dont know, before that meeting I always thought of him as a demon because I here what villagers said he did. I always tried to avoid him and keep you away from him because I did not want to see you get hurt." Sakura look at the table a moment and said "Mom, did you ever see proof of the stuff he done or supposed to have done.", "no Sakura I did not. I remember hearing the reason he had to leave the orphanage was because he put another kid in the hospital." Rina said. Sakura went thru Naruto memmory and told he mom "the director of the orphanage had 12 of the older boys beat him while he watched and when Naruto hit a kid in the nose the director kicked him in the stomach breaking 5 of his ribs that caused him to be put in the hospital for 1 day before the hospital kicked him out. what else did you hear he did." Rina looked at her daughter for a moment and asked "I heard when he got his own place he try blowing up the entire building. How do you know what you said Sakura." "5 villagers broke into his apartment while he was asleep and tied him up and set fire to his apartment trying to kill him. The only reason he survived that attack was because his apartment had a sprinkler system. I'll answer that question in a little while. what else did he do." Sakura stated. Rina was getting nervous at this point and said "well I heard he steals all the time and the hokage has setup and account to pay the business for thier losses." Sakura thought about that one for a moment and said "Mom, if a business did not make enough profit in a month and they heard about the account the hokage made dont you think they could claim he broke in or stole something and then get paid for their suppose losses, also how many business would even let him inside, between the abnu, villagers and ninja that hate him and look for a reason to kill him dont you think they would stop him if he was stealing. I need some sleep, I will talk to you later mom" with that Sakura went upstairs took a quick shower and went to sleep. Rina went to her room and thought about what he daughter had said. The more she thought about how she saw the village treat that boy the more she could see what her daughter said might be true.

Naruto was sitting in the hotspring at the compound thinking when Jiraiya walked up and set on the side of the spring looking at the boy. "You want to talk about it kid." Jiraiya asked. Naruto did not even look up and said "why. talking wont solve anything. In fact the villagers just help me come to some discission on some stuff." "What kind of stuff." Jiraiya asked. Naruto got out of the water and wrapped a robe around him and looked at jiraiya with the coldest eyes the hermit had ever seen and said "lets just say that when this whole mess is over with and Akatsuki and the snake have been dealt with no one will have to worry about any tailed demons ever agian.I am going to enjoy the remainder of my last night here in a safe bed before I have to move back to my appartment. You, tsunda, and shizune can stay here, in fact I will give it to you both as a wedding present. When Im gone I want the rest of my inheratance to go to Sakura. I wont have any family to leave it to so someone might as well get some good use out of it." and before the hermit could stand up or say anything Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke. The hermit stood there for a moment thinking _people may not worry about tailed demons anymore but Naruto Uzumaki will still be here if I can do anything about it._ _stupid people._

Naruto was laying in his bed having a nightmare. Naruto was on the ground panting, the fight with the members of Atisuka was over. Laying a few feet away the leader of the evil group lay on the ground lifeless, a figure walks slowly over to the body "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I cant believe this. After all my planning and lying and deciet, I am a mere minute from having the power to rule the world as I wish and you demon and your pathetic friends try to ruin all my plans. I still cant believe all of them would die just to protect you and I got this body from that stupid girl that jumped in front of you at the last second before I could jump into your body. "SSAAKKUURRAA" Naruto sceamed as he woke up in a cold sweat remembering the nightmare. After realising where he was he curled up with his knees beside his chin as he rocked back and forward crying saying "Why, why, why, why did you do it, why did you have to jump between us and save me, why why why. All our friends were dead but you might have lived on. Why did you have to save me. I an just a demon vessel. I should never have been allowed to live. The villagers are right. I am so tired of it, why, WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." he then sat there and cried for a while till he fell back asleep.

Jiraiya, Tsunada who were in the same bed and shizune who was in her bed asleep awoke to Naruto scream of "SSAAKKUURRAA". They ran to his room but stopped outside his door when they heard him crying and saying "why did you have to jump between us and save me, why why why. All our friends were dead but you might have lived on. Why did you have to save me. I an just a demon vessel. I should never have been allowed to live. The villagers are right. I am so tired of it, why, WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." They looked at each other and Jiraiya signaled for them to follow him.

Jiraiya lead them to the flower garden and each sat down under a tree. "That kid is a walking powder keg right know. He will either destroy himself or take someone down with him. I admit I dont know him very well but from the emotional and fisical stress I have seen the boy go thru I dont know how he is still going." Jiraiya said. shizune said "Do you think it is all the stuff he seen from the future or the past." Tsunada sighed and said "I think it is a combination of all of it. shizune i want you to go get Sakura and bring her here as fast as you can." Shizune nodded and left to get Sakura. "what are you thinking Tsunada" Jiraiya asked. "Remember the little memmory switch, Sakura has his memmories also. If we are going to help him she may be the answer." Tsunada said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was asleep in her bed when shizune started beating on her front door. Rina heard it first and went downstairs to see who it was. when she opened the door shizune said "Im sorry to wake you at this hour, My name is shizune, I am Tsunada assistant and Sakura other tecaher. I need Sakura to come with me, its an emergency." Rina let her in and went to get Sakura. after they both came downstairs Sakura asked "whats wrong shizune.", shizune said "we need you at the compound now Tsunada need to see you fast at the compound." Sakura nodded and ran up stairs to get dressed. when she came back down her mom had also changed and said "I dont know whats going on but I am comming so dont argue." Sakura looked at shizune who was nervous and then back to her mom and said "fine but when whe get close I will have to blindfold you." She agreed and they left.

20 minutes later they walked into the garden, Sakura leading her mom who was blindfolded, to where Tsunada and Jiraiya were sitting. "You can take the blindfold off Rina, I understand why you had it on and why you are here." Tsunada said. Rina took it off and they all sat down together. "Rina, I am the toad sannin jiraiya and I believe you already met Tsunada and her assistant shizune. What ever you hear you can not speak about. It is one of the villages biggest secrets. do you understand." Jiraiya said. Rina just nodded yes "Sakura how much does your mom know about whats going on. I know she was at the meeting and told about Naruto coming back does she know anything else." Tsunada asked. Sakura thought it over for a moment and said "She knows certian things about Naruto but she does not know how or why. I was thinking of telling her but I wanted to come to some discissions first." Tsunada looked at jiraiya and saw he nodded and then said "Rina, the reason Sakura knows stuff about Naruto is before Naruto came back, a few weeks prior he was hurt pretty bad by a mental genjutsu. his abnu partner had to use her medical skills to go into his mind. his partner already knew about kyubi and she had him help her to repair Naruto mind from the mental damage.she..." Tsunada was interupted by Sakura saying "His partner was a few weeks pregnant at the time and wanted to make sure her child would have some memmories of her mom incase she was killed so she made a deal with kyubi without Naruto knowing at the time since he was still out. his abnu partner was me. when he came back kyubi informed him about it and when he was telling the hokage about everything. they had Naruto memmory of everything that happened but it was only from one point of view and the hokage wanted to use the other memmories also. Naruto did not want to do that because he felt it was an invasion of my privacy. they told me about it and I was mad at first and they gave me three choices. 1. I could get my memmories from the future to help supply information. 2 . give Naruto permission to use my memmories to help or 3 dont let anyone use them and just use Narutos. I gave them a forth option i would get my memmories and let Naruto have them also but I got his also, he tried to talk him out of it because of how bad his were but I was mad because I felt I was being used so I made him give me his also. we did the memmories switch and I got all my skill and knowledge and his skill and knowledge from then. After we did it me and him made and agreement since kyubi and my inner self can help us out they catagorised all the info so we would not have memmory overload or something, the agreement is we would only access the memmories of specific event of importance like the attacks and the wars battles and justsu/fighting styles." Rina was shoked for a moment and sorted thru her emotions then she asked two question "Sakura you said you were pregnant, who was the father and what did you mean by your inner self." Sakura said "I have not checked the memmory to see who was the father because I did not want to ruin something special but I can ask my inner self, I will introduce you." she then did some hand signs and said "Ip3 kage human bunshin" and ip3 appeared in a puff of smoke screaming "**WHY DID YOU BRING ME OUT, I WAS WATCHING A PRETTY GOOD FIGHT IN THERE"** before she notice everyone there. Sakura then said "I can bring her out the same way Naruto brings kyubi out but she is a different personality than me", "**In other words im the side of her she dont let out, speaking of when you going to let me talk to kyu agian, we were working on another jutsu to help you both but you have not let me use the gemini jutsu every since we got back."** Sakura just rubbed her head and said "You know, there are times i can not figure you out. when we went to Narutos midnscape durring the memmory transfer and we met kyubi you scared the crap out of him saying you wanted a fur coat and threating to make him a woman. Then after a little while you had a candle light dinner with him." at this everyone else paled and Jiraiya hid behind Tsunada. Ip3 just shook her head and said "**what can I say. I know what I like and besides he is just a big teddy bear after you get past the fangs and claws he is actually kind hearted. Come on I only can watch both of your memmories so many time before I get bored." **at that moment both Tsunada, Rina, Sakura, shizune, and Jiraiya started asking a diffent question at the same time. "Who is the father of my future grandchild" Rina said while Tsunada said "what is it that has Naruto is screaming about Sakura saving him in his sleep" while shizune ask "what is upsetting Naruto, the future or past stuff" Jiraiya asked "why is Naruto planning on doing after this mess is over with" and Sakura asked "what are you doing looking at those memmories, I made a deal not to look at them" ip3 sweatdropped a moment and work through all the questions. she then said "**Sakura do you want me to honestly answer all these question"** Sakura yelled "YES I WANT YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION" before she realise what ip3 was saying. Ip3 nodded and said** "ok in the order easiest to hardest, Sakura your answere is I was bored and I maybe a part of you but Im not you so I dont have to follow that promise, besides i got lonely and bored, shizune it is the past present and future, I say out of all of his memmories he has he has not had over 100 truly happy ones. Naruto has been hurt by this village so bad in the past it scares him, his future his next to last memmory and last memmory broke his spirit enough he dont want anything close to that happening this time around and the present is he dont want you getting hurt by being close to him, he is afraid of what the village would do to you Sakura, think about it, people calling you demon whore, or slut, or banning you from entering thier shops or resturant, talking behind you back, destroying your home, threating and terrorizing you. You maybe strong but think about what would happen if groups of people attacked you. remember he was attack by 30 villagers before we went on that mission, sure you got a little added bonus out of this mess with an improved healing but could you live with it on a daily basis. Tsunada and Rina your questions might as well be the same one. what is it that causes Naruto to scream about Sakura saving his life is right before he came back his last two memmories was the leader of Akatsuki** **was getting ready to switch bodies agian after he had already gotten the other 8 tail demons and switch souls getting Narutos body when Sakura jumped in front of him getting her body taken over. Unfortantly when he did he also did the one thing Naruto did not know until kyubi told him in his last memory. when he jumped in Sakura body he basically killed the unborn child that he did not know she was carring, his unborn child.**" at this everyone there gasped.

After everyone caught thier breath ip3 continued "**Naruto blames himself for not being able to save you from the future, the one thing he cared about more than anything else in this world was you and the one thing he ever wanted even more that being hokage is one day having a family. he was so close to finally having that with you from the future and now that he is back here in the past and everything is changing he does not want to see you get hurt. he wants you to have a normal life and be happy. He knows that the only reason the two of you were together in the future is because you were both alone away from everyone and everything. you found unconditional love in each other. Now as for the last question. Naruto, as far as I know from what we over heard him and kyubi say when we used the gemini jutsu on the way he was really scared, he had even came up with a way to let the villagers kill him when he was younger in his first appartment when they tryed to burn him if he could go back once more, he said a ninja must kill thier heart to truly be a ninja. I know it will hurt but I am just going to have to kill my heart and dreams so more people dont die. once we get rid of the tailed demons and I am the last and I know they wont come back I will just leave this realm and goto the summon world. I will space myself from everyone so when I disapear nobody will get hurt. if know one loves me then no one will miss me. that is what I think he is planning on doing but I cant be for sure. well does anyone have anymore question" **everyone was taking it different, Sakura was crying, her mom was holding her trying to calm her while sort everything out, shizune was an emotional rollercoaster, first she was mad at Naruto for thinking that way then she was sad because she could not believe he had to live through so much sadness then worried trying to figure a way to help him, then mad at the villagers then psycho mode wanting to kill all of them for hurting him then sad agian thinking how bad he must hurt. Tsunada wanted to meet that weasil masked abnu and anyone else that thought like him and give them a one way trip to the emergency room. Jiraiya just wanted a way to take the boy, clean his mind off all the sadness and let him have a new life somewhere far away and a chance at happiness. ip3 saw everyone sad and said **"I know we cant do anything about the past or his origanal future, but we have a chance to change the present and start a new future. It wont be easy but I saw a memmory of Narutos that told him sometimes the best things in life dont come easy sometimes you have to crawl after you walk so you can run to the prize. I think if one more truly terrible thing happens to him, I think he might just rollover and let death slowly take him. think about it. bye " **and with that she was gone.

After about 15 minutes Tsunada said "Alright. this is not getting us anywhere, we have got to do something. There are probably only a handful of people who can get past his emotional shield he has built up. Jiraiya, myself, shizune, Sakura, the third are the only ones who I am aware of. Around everyone else he puts up a fake smile and acts like nothing wrong. The only reason we are different is because we actually see him for him, I believe. Does anyone have any ideas to help him get through this mess." Tsunada ask. she started to look at each of them and when she got to Rina she said "I admit I dont know him at all besides hear people talk and from that meeting the other night. I guess the reason I was invited was because of Sakura being invovled, this involves my daughter to a point and I cant just stand by and at least not try to help for her." Jiraiya then said "well lets look at what we know for know. one, tomorrow he is movingback to his appartment, that probably has been destroyed by the village since he moved here almost two months ago. two, him and Sakura will rejoin the uchiha and Kakashi the around noon so they can get a little team experience with d rank missions so they can be in position to draw out the snake." Sakura moaned and said "oh no, that stuppid cat." Tsunada chuckled but stopped quickly and said "three, the uchiha has to think Naruto is still deadlast and gloat about it, even after what he did to you durring the bell test. Four, Sakura, do you still care for the uchiha, because if you dont you may have to fake it so that away he still thinks your one of his fangirls that chases him everywhere, including the rivalry you had with ino.", "That is one thing I dont know if I can do. After what happened durring the bell test and I stood back from him for a while and seen how big of an arogent jerk he truly is I dont know if i can." Sakura said. her mom looked at her and asked "what happen during the bell test. you never told me about any of this, i can understand some of the reason for you not telling me about the future stuff but why have you not told me what already happened." Sakura looked at the ground and said "the bell test is a test to put three gennin agianst each other by providing bells and only those who have the bells at the end of the test pass, those who dont fail and go back to the accademy, however it is a team test in reality. me and Naruto worked as a team to get the bell, sasuke saw an opening and attack me and got the bell durring the time limit. Naruto helped me and healed me after the attack. Sasuke never even bothered to check on me." Rina nodded and looked at everyone and said "Naruto sounds like a decent Gia if people would give him a chance. I mean..." then she was interupted by a voice in the tree above them startling everyone saying "But a demon never gets a chance. not even after saving the village countless times. Sakura, dont worry about ino, her rivalry with you is just a reason to make you push yourself more, she really likes choji anyways. If everything works like I hope sasuke will live and after his brother dies he will probably turn out to be a good Gia if the snake is dead first so you can have the dream you wanted before I messed with your life. I thank you all for worring about me and I heard all you said. I been here every since Sakura got to the compound. I would recognise her scent anywhere. I am not mad at you listening to me on the way back form the mission Sakura, it shows me you care for me a little. I did not want you to know about my last memmories before I came back, that was why I begged you not to take my memmories, it is also why I was more than willing to agree to us only looking at important info so you would not get interested into looking into the personal stuff and discovering what our relationship was. I will say it, I do love you more than life itself, but sometimes we have to give up what we love most so those we leave behind wont be hurt. we have a missions to save our village and friends Sakura. everyone is doing what they have to to get ready so they stand a chance to survive. if I new where the threat was now I would face it head on so no one else might get hurt but I dont. After the threat is over you can live a normal life anyway you choose. Please, please dont worry about me. Look, its late and everyone is worked up for no reason. I am going to pack my stuff up so I can head back to my apartment tomorrow, oh by the way, ero-sennin incase I dont get a chance later, do me a favor and have the paper work draw up for what we talked about earlier. If things go like we are planning the next few months are going to be hard. I will also have some stuff to add to it later so dont forget to take care of what I told you. good night." Naruto said as he left into a puff of smoke.

Tsunada was the first to regain her composer and looked at her fiance and asked "Explain what he told you to take care of." Jiraiya sighed and backed up a couple of feet and said "he asked me to take care of two things for him. One was a wedding present for us. he is giving us this his family compound and second...I...uhhh...I need a drink. hehehe." Tsunada and Sakura both said "JJJJJiiiirrraaaaaiiiiiyyyaaa" as they started rolling up the sleves on thier shirts he crawled back agianst a tree and put his arms waving in front of him and says "he wanted me to make sure that the rest of his inheratance from his father and any outstanding mission pay to go to Sakura. He said he wont have any family to leave it to so someone he cares about might as well get some good use out of it. I looked into it and thier is probably enough there to buy most of the land of fire at top price and still have some left. please dont hurt me." as he sticks his hands over his head. Sakura stops in her tracks as everyone turns to look at her. She walks to the tree behind the cowering man and hits it one time with her fist, breaking it at the base and sending the 3 ft wide tree flying about a hundred yards before falling to the ground. Rina sees her daughters stregth and sweatdrops. she then says "Sakura dear, I think you need to calm down a little and think things through, I mean it wont solve anything if you hit him with that stregth and kill him before you have a chance to help him." Sakura looks at the ground with her back to the group hiding the tears running down her face and says in a voice barly above a whisper but everyone heard saying "why, why do you have to care for me so much you baka, I am not anything special. why does he have to be willing to give everything for me." she then looks up to the stars in the sky. Her mom hearing her daughter crying and what she whispered walks up behind Sakura and holds her in an embrace. she then whisper to Sakura "my little blossom, I think the best thing you can do right now is get some rest and figure out what your really feel. I know it is confussing but you are the only one who can live your life. If you care for him just make sure what you are willing to do to keep him, if you just want to be a friend or something more make sure you can live with that choice. no matter what you decide I can not make the choice for you. I...I...I" Sakura stops crying and ask her mom "you'll what mom" as she falls to her knees with her mom still holding her. Rina closes her eyes and says "You are my daughter, but you are also old enough to make your own desicion. n..no mater what you decide I..I...I will support you always. I love you always." Sakura hearing this starts to cry agian and after a few minutes passes out. Tsunada and shizune who watched this exchange walked over and Tsunada picked up Sakuras body and shizune helped Rina up. "Jiraiya says "Look, its late and your home is all the way across town. Why dont you stay in Sakura room here for the night. I mean if you want to." Rina being to tired to argue just nods her head as they lead her inside the huge 3 story home. Tsunada showed her the room Sakura had been staying in with a big kings size bed in it. The room was painted with a scence of water fall and a stream that circled around the room back to the top of the waterfall with trees and an occasional small birds, rabbit, squirrel or other animals like that. She decided she needed something to eat before going to bed so she left the room to go to the kitchen they went through after comming back into the house.

Naruto had done packed his only belongings for the return to his small one bedroom appartment. He decided after getting packed he would try to get some sleep but kyubi said "**Kit, we need to talk and I want to stretch my legs since I wont get to do it agian for a while. let me come out for a little while."**

Naruto was to tired to argue with the fox so he agreed and made the kyubi bunshin. then he asked "Ok your out now so what did you want to talk about." Rina who was coming back from the kitchen heard Naruto talking and she got curios so she sat down outside his door to listen.

she then heard "**kit, you need to quit giving up on having a chance at a normal life. I know I screwed up your life from the start but you always were the one who would fight agianst anything you thought was wrong or injust so why are you giving up now." **

Naruto looked at the fox and and said "You know as well as I do if anyone ever got close to me again they would get hurt. not by me but because of me. I would give anything to have a chance to be normal, but if I was normal then all my precious people that died in the future would still be dead as would I, and I would never have had a chance to come back to try and save them."

kyubi looked mad at Naruto and said **"cut the bull crap kit, I have known you your whole life. you and me both know what it is that is driving you right now. the girl. you want to make sure she above everyone lives and has a chance at a normal life because you never forgave yourself for the one promise you where never able to keep. You knew Sakura loved the uchiha and then he betrayed the village. you went after him and had a chance to kill him to save the village from the snake freak but you tried to save him instead. even after he tried to kill you twice with that chidori of Kakashi. you tried to track him down everytime you left the village after that for her, even after the order to kill him on site where issued for the crimes he commited and all the murders. you said you were willing to kill your heart, you did remember. everytime you went to find him for her. she never knew you did it. after you finally had a solid lead to where he was you kept the other promise and you both went after him and you failed her by one day. you still blame yourself because if you would of went for him when you found out where he would be instead of getting the pervert to come with you to help protect Sakura you could of saved him. you blame yourself that you were not strong enough at the time to keep the promise. you failed to bring him back for her, you also lost one of your only true friends in the pervert when he died on that mission. you hate the fact that for everything you ever accomplished you had to break the one promise to the only person you ever truly let through your emotional shield to make her happy. kit, you know as well as I do the uchiha only had 2 things on his mind. 1 was killing his brother at all cost and 2 find someone who would give him a large family. he never wanted love, he just was worried about restoring his clan. even if you did bring him back odds are if he chose Sakura he never would of love her, she would always have been the mother of his children. that is not the life she deserves so why are you willing to give up on making her happy." **

Sakuras mom listened to this with her hand on her mouth. she could honestly see the uchiha kid doing that. all the adults in town knew he only had two things on his mind and that was revenge and restoring his clan. she waited on pins and needles to hear what Narutos answer would be.

Naruto looked at the floor sadly and finally said "Sakura deserves better than sasuke and I know how he would treat her. I would do anything for her but she always loved sasuke, I know that me and her were together in the future but her heart had always belonged to sasuke even after he died she would be asleep by me and she would cry in her sleep. When I asked her if she wanted to talk about it she would say there is nothing to talk about. I dont want her to feel the pain of losing her love agian. she would have done anything to be with him, I had hoped that she was in love with me but I know that she could not because I was the only thing she had left linked to him. If I can save sasuke for her this time she will probably still be with him but she might find out he is not what she always thought he was before its to late and find her someone who would actually love her for her and not the mother of his children. I would love to be that for her but it can not happen, if she chose to be with me she would half to sacrafice so much because of the hate people have for me, and I could not ask her to leave the only home she ever had, for either of those things she would eventually hate me also to the point she would leave and still be branded by the village or she would take her own life. I can deal with what they do to me but I never could forgive them if they hurt her. I could destroy this town in one attack easy if they hurt her and I would do it. I done it before remember its the same attack I used on the snake. After he took over sasuke body and killed ero-sennin you remember what I did. He used her as a hostage and stabbed her with that poisoned grass cutter sword of his. I broke both of his arms after freeing her, he ran into his fortress and i destroyed his entire fortress in one attack, and then after that he tried to escape. I forced him to give me a cure for the poison, then I took his life for hurting her, and I actually enjoyed killing him. I dont like to kill. until that point I had only killed three people in my entire life but after I saw him hurt her I could not take it. no. it is not worth the risk of her being hated because of me. the only thing i can do for her is make sure she survives with as many people who are precious to her and hope she has a happy life. I cant give that to her. I could promise her I could but I know it would be the second promise I broke to her. her mom would grow to hate her because the village would say, you let your daughter be with a demon, how can you stand seeing filth like that with your own flesh and blood. nothing I will ever do will be enough to change the fact that anyone who got to close to me would get hurt. I made a promise to my self years ago, I would protect those who are important to me, even if I have to protect them from myself."

kyubi just sighed and said **"your doing it agian, putting a wall around your emotions so that no one can see you hurting, for what its worth I am sorry." **and with that he left in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and rolled over into his bed and said "heres to one last night in a safe bed. Im sorry Sakura, I do love you no matter what and I hope you find a way to be happy."

Rina slowly left the door she was sitting by and was thinking over everything she heard and wondering if he was right. she went to Sakuras room and tried to sleep but it was no use. she just sat in bed thinking over what she could do to help if Sakura decided she loved him. She came up with a couple of things but she needed to talk to a few people and find out what they thought of the boy. not just what they had been told but also was they actually saw, she realise she probably had a very hard fight ahead of her.

The next morning when Sakura woke up she realised where she was and saw her mom sitting at the desk in the room sleeping. she got out of bed and woke her mom up and asked "mom, what you doing over here at my desk, there was more then enough room for us both to sleep in that bed." Sakura mom quickly flipped over the notes of ideas she had worked on and asked Sakura "did you have a good nights rest dear." Sakura shook her head then Rina said "I was wondering if you thought anymore about Naruto."

Sakura looked at her mom skeptically and shook her head yes agian. her mom then asked "well, what have you decided or not decided. I would like to help you if you would let me help figure out what to do." Sakura thought it over a second and said "Well, I know I promised Naruto I would stay out of most of the memmories but after last night when I passed out I had my inner self start showing me things, from not only my point of view but his as well. I then compared the memmories to those from my life before the memmory switch and I found somethings that I never realised or had forgotten and I have even more respect for him now. you remember the day I first made friends with ino."

Rina said "yes, why",

Sakura sat down on her bed and said "well what I had forgotten until I saw a replay of it is a boy with whisker marks on his face was sitting in a swing alone when he saw those bullies picking on me so he came over and started calling names at the bully that were picking on me and getting ready to puch me, he was causing one heck of a seen, ino walked over to see what was going on as well as some adults, the boy saw the bully had quit picking on me so he said hey pinky do you let your boyfriends always fight for you. I screamed back at him saying he was just upset because people wanted to be with me he then saw ino came over and he said great now your blond friend is probably going to want to fight me also. ino then ran to him and punched him calling him a jerk, he ran off after that and ino came to see if I was ok. the bullies followed the kid with wiskers on his face. me and ino became friends after that. the kid with wiskers was Naruto. I got currious after i saw that memmory and i looked into his to see what happened to him after that. some of the adult helped corner him and hold him down while the bullies took turns beating him while the adult told them they were doing a good deed for the village. someone found him in the alley after it was over and took him to the hospital. the doctors washed his face off and when they saw it was him threw him out the back door of the hospital. I found so many times looking at memmories that he helped me out and I never even gave him the time of day. whenever he saw me getting depressed because sasuke would turn me down and say I was week he would say something so stupid to make me mad so I would forget what sasuke said. I would yell at him and hit him on the head or in the face and stomp off cussing him for being an idiot. that along with so many other things he did for me. he saved the village from the sand demon that is inside of gaara, who had me held prisoner unconcious and after I awoke he told me he saved me and I called him a liar, sasuke said it was the truth and that he had saved him also and I told sasuke there was no way Naruto could do that because he was an idiot and that sasuke was just trying to be modest. I never knew I was so dense and It was the same way when we first started team durring the bell test. Naruto was willing to face my wrath and let me pass so I could be happy and I thought he was a baka. what do you think I should do mom."

Rina sat there for a moment before going through some papers she had wrote on pulled out a 12 question test she had made and told Sakura "I made this last night its twelve questions that should help you figure out what you are going through and I want you to answer them honestly for you. not what other want you to do but you . I think when you are done you will know what you should do. I will give you some privacy and fix you some breakfast, be back in a little while." with that she handed the paper to Sakura and left the room. Sakura sighed and began the little test.

**1. before this whole thing with memmories and the future began how did you feel for and think about Naruto?**

Sakura thought for a moment and wrote down:

I thought he was an idiot that only wanted to ruin my life. I hated him

**2. who did you care durring that time and why.**'

she wrote:

sasuke uchiha, I thought he was cool. every girl wanted to be with him. he was the best in class.

**3. what would you have done at the time to be with him.**

Sakura sighed and wrote

I would have done anything to make him be with me, fight for him, give my life for him,change my clothes, hair, friends, foods, and likes and dislikes.

**4. would you actually have been happy then if you had to change all of that.**

Sakura thought over that one hard and decided to write

no because I would have to become something im not.

**5. what do you think of him now.**

she quickly wrote

he is a selfish jerk that does not care for anyone besides himself

**6. Is there anyone who you think is better for you than your answer for number 2 and if so who.**

Sakura thought of everyone who was special to her and decided on one pretty quick

yes Naruto

**7. If you had to do any or all of the thing in number 3 would you be happy with who you chose in number 6.**

Sakura sat on her bed and considered all her answer for number 3 and how they would relate to Naruto she then wrote

yes

**8. would you ever regret it if you were really hated by everyone you know or respect except for the one person in number 6.**

Sakura had figured that one out quick

no

**9. would you truly be happy enough to live and stay with that person then if number 8 happened.**

Sakura cried for a moment as she realised what the question was referring to and how she would be treated. after thinking it over for a few moments she wrote

yes

**10. If you were with the person from number 6, had to do everything in number 3 or worse, accepted everything that would happen from number 7,8, and 9 would you be able to truly be happy and love him always through the good times and the bad, for all of his faults and qualities for the rest of your life. even if it was for forever, publically and privately.**

Sakura scanned all the questions very carefully before answering

yes

**11. what do you really feel for Naruto now after you know him better. why.**

that was Sakura easiest answer

I love him, he was the one who has given everything for me and loved me for who I am, not what he wanted me to be.

**12. are you going to tell him and make him see whatever answer you came up with is the one he is going to have to accept. even if he is stubburn and hard headed. and if so when.**

Sakura smiled and evil smile at this, cracked her knuckles and wrote

oh yeah. now.

Sakura had just finished the test when her mom walked in. Sakura smiled at her and gave her a hug. Rina smiled back and asked "while you eat your breakfast let me see the test. I told you I would support your decission. I want to see if your discission is what I think it is." Sakura smiled and handed her the test while she ate her eggs and bacon.

Rina looked the test over quickly and saw what she figured she would and said "Are you willing to marry him and have children with him someday even if the villagers hate you him and them." Sakura choked on her bacon for a moment when she blushed and then thought what her mom said. she then said "yes." Rina smiled at this and said "good, if my grandkids have half the heart thier dad has they should grow up to be good kind people."

Sakura immideatly screamed "MOM" then it hit her what she said and caused Sakura to turn bright red before she ask "so does that mean you will accept Naruto even though he had the kyubi sealed in him and almost everyone hates him." Rina nodded and said "yes, but I dont want you to tell him yet. I decided last night I want to make a point to this town to know where I stand on this and I talked it over with Tsunada and Jiriaya while I was downstairs and after they tried to make me see this wont be something easy but an uphill battle all the way I support my idea completely. I had them go get Naruto bring the papers I requested, a certian member of the community and some stuff from the house and bring him here so I can tell him what I decided. To make everything go as easy possible you are going to change a little at first and only in status." Sakura was confused at this and asked "what are you talking about me changing my status mom" Rina smiled at this and said "you and him are getting engaged today to each other. do you accept." Sakura nodded yes and then fainted onto her bed. Rina laughed and went downstairs to take the dishes to the kitchen.

About 30 minutes later Naruto fallowed Jiriaya into the house with a confussed look on his face. Rina had shizune go wake Sakura up and bring her to the front room. Soon Tsunada and the third hokage walked in and Rina looked at them and said "it a go." everyone in the room except Naruto was smiling at that. Rina had Naruto sit on a couch facing the other couch she was sitting on. she nodded to Jiriaya who did a couple of handsign before slapping Naruto on the neck while he was confused. he tried to move after that but could not. before he had a chance to say anything Sakura and shizune walked in and Rina said "Sakura honey. I had Jiriaya paralize him for a little while so he wont be able to run away, I get to question him for a little while in private and then you can tell him what you wanted to tell him then we will tell what we discussed ok." everyone left the room except Rina and Naruto.

Rina then said "Naruto, I was told you are the type of person that when he makes a promise he does everything he can to try and make it happen is this correct." Naruto nodded and Rina smile and said "Ok I got a promise I want you to make. I want you to promise to tell me the truthful answer to the questions I ask no matter what." Naruto sighed after trying to move agian and said "fine, I promise I will answer your question no matter what." Rina got an evil grin that had Naruto sweatdrop. "Ok before you answer the question listen to all of them first and dont give me no buts in the question just answer them. I want to know do you love my daughter, are you willing to do anything for her, are you willing to protect her and repect her always. even if it means giving your life. remember your promise." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and said "Yes I love Sakura-chan, I have always and always will do anything for her, I am willing to go through any tortue, pain or anything else to keep her safe even my life, and I respect her more than life itself."

Rina smiled and said "good" then she left the room. a few moments later Sakura smiled and walked into the room with Naruto. Naruto was mad and currios. he tried to call on his chakra but found he could not. he then said "when I get out of this that pervit is getting his butt kicked from here to wave country and back." Sakura got an evil grin and said "Oh Naruto-kun I dont think you will do that after we talk." she then sat down on the floor in front of him.

Naruto was thinking _wait did she just call me Naruto-kun,_ Sakura then looked into his eyes and said "I have done a lot of thinking here lately and I have come to a dicission. you are going to have to live with it and not argue back. I love you with all my heart and nothing you say or do is going to change that. I dont care what the villagers say or do to me for it as long as you love me back. I know you want to protect me from harm and what better place to do that than by my side." and with that she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. after a few moment someone cleared thier throat and the room burst into laughter as the two parted quickly.

Rina who was giggling at the site looked to the third and asked "was that good enough." the third laughed so hard he turned beet red. after he calmed down he walked over to where Naruto was sitting and said "Sakura please sit down next to him for a moment I need to tell you both something." Sakura just nodded and sat down beside Naruto. Rina walked over and handed Sakura a square box about 6 inches long and said "open it." when she did there were two rings inside of it. the third then said "Sakura, would you please put a ring on Narutos left ring finger." she nodded and did what the third told her. Jiriaya then walked behind Naruto, did a few hand signs and slapped Naruto on the neck agian.

Naruto screamed "oooowwww" before the third interupted him and said "Naruto take the other ring and put it on Sakura left hand on the same finger she put yours." Naruto looked confused but after he saw all the stares he was getting and the fact his legs still did not work he did as he was told. almost everyone in the room knew what was fixing to happen so they all took a few steps toward an exit with the exception of the third. he then pulled out a scroll and unrolled it a little so only the bottom part was showing and said "Naruto please sign this and then Sakura you sign it also." they both did and then the third put a stamp on it and said "congratulations" Sakura and Naruto were both confussed and Naruto asked "congratulation on what." the third laughed agian and said " I was just congratulating the new mr. and mrs. Uzumaki. you may now kiss your bride." the third was counting down on his fingers and everyone else had put earplugs in when 3..2...1...

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT" both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. everyone in the room was laughing except the newlyweds. Rina walked over and said "since I knew how hard things were going to be for you both, as I am the legal gaurdian of Sakura since I am her mom and the third is the legal gaurdian of Naruto we arrange for your marriage. remember when I asked you about my daughter, that was your vowel, and when Sakura told you how she loved her that was her vowels. the third being the leader of the village is allowed to marry anyone and the rings are a sign of the agreement. you both even signed your marriage certificate and the third already made it legal. Tsunada and Jiriaya already signed as witnesses. I know we tricked you, but in the end it would of worked out the same. now you know where you stand."

Jiriaya spoke then and said "Naruto you and Sakura are living here in your family estate. you can tell who ever you want while we were doing this since you two are probably close to being the stongest in the village we have some of our most trusted people passing out information on the truth of the kyubi attack, who your dad was, why you were chosen, and that any threat, attack, or act of violance agianst you or your family land or property is punishable by death." the third spoke then "I pulled out an old law put in place by the first and second stating that any hokage or heirs/spouses of hokage who is threaten or harm, the offenders person or property is punishable by death and or immediate sizure of all assets. so if anyone messes with you now you have the law covering you more. I could not do that for you before because your dad asked your name to be sectet until you could protect yourself. now you can. Also after the chunnin exam, win or lose I will be stepping down as hokage and Tsunada will be the fifth, I have already informed the council of her being the next hokage. Also me Tsunada and Jiriaya have discussed it and after this threat is over when she is ready to step down you Naruto will be the 6th. we are going to keep that quit until time is ready about you Naruto but you have to live through this and protect everyone you can."

Tsunada step over to Naruto and put her necklace around his neck and and kissed him on the forehead and said "that is my wedding present to you 6th hokage" she then hugged Sakura and said "congrats, keep him in line." Sakura was speachless. Naruto looked at her and asked "Is this a dream, am I in heaven or is this real." Sakura got her evil grin agian and kissed him with all the love she could. Rina spoke then and said "look I know you two are married but I ask to things. one is it alright if I move into this place with you. my house is going to be lonely without Sakura there and two. please wait to make me a grandma for at least 3 years when Sakura turns 16." Naruto did some handseals and tap his neck so he could move his legs. he then stood up and gave his hand to Sakura while he had his foxy grin on. Sakura took it and stood up. Naruto then looked at Sakura and said "well honey, I dont have a problem with my new mother-in-law moving in." he then gave her a quick kiss and got an evil grin and said "I will take the two old perverts , you can handle all the ladies dear, but lets try not to destroy our new home." and with that Naruto took after Jiriaya and the third who ran out the door, creating 1000 clones while he was after them. Sakura looked at shizune and said "your safe, the other two are coming with me for a little chat" as she cracked he knuckles and took after her mom and Tsunada.

About 30 minutes later after Naruto and Sakura calmed down from chasing thier targets and the house seals restored all the damage a white summon fox appeared in front of Naruto and said "**Lord Naruto, Kakashi sent me saying they will be back in the village in a little over and hour please have tsunda Jiriaya and the third meet him at the hokage office. he says thier has been an incident that need to be discussed."** with that the fox disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and used the gemini battle link jutsu to tell Sakura "_Sakura-chan, I know you are probably having fun but the Kakashi just sent a messager fox and it said he needed to meet at the hokage office, get Tsunada and I will get the third and the pervert_." Sakura said "_ok but after this is over today I think me and you need to have a little talk loverboy, I mean honey_." Naruto and Sakura both blushed at that. Naruto summoned the two foxes he had track down gato for him and said "I need you to corner the third hokage and the pervert for me but dont harm them. I need you to tell them something. tell them Kakashi needs us." both foxes bowed and said "**Yes Lord Naruto."** the two foxes took of to find Jiriaya and the third.

When Kakashi and sasuke arrived at the hokage office sasuke was out cold. Tsunada immediately got to work checking him out and said "chakra exhaustion, other than that he should be ok." Naruto looked him over and said "Kakashi, you remember what I said about assasination techniques, right." Kakashi, who was reading his book and said "Oh im sorry did you say something." Sakura immeditaley went and held Naruto down before he could do anything to Kakashi.

After Naruto finnaly finished Kakashi said "Dont worry, I did not teach him chidori. but he has made it to the third level of his Sharingan now and has copied nearly 250 jutsu. He has come up with one on his own that he was trying to perfect before we got back. I did not know about it until right before he passed out from exhaustion. I dont know what he calls it since I only saw the immediate attack and results of it. I dont even know the handseals if there even are some. It is simular to the chidori but instead of lightning based its fire base, I showed him chidori at the begining of our training as bait to make him greedy for it. I am guessing he used it as a model for this attack. The 40 foot wide boulder he hit with it was turned into billions of shards of glass. he..."

Kakashi was interupted when Naruto chair fell over backwards and Naruto was on his knees shaking. Sakura was worried for him and started holding him while everyone else in the room was looking at him. Sakura asked "Naruto what is it, whats wrong, what happened."

Naruto was looking at his hands shaking and he said "Amathist, that attack is called amathist. I always thought the snake taught him that attack. The first time I saw that attack was after he was with the snake. He walked into the middle of a village at the border of fire and sound territory. he used it by striking it into the ground. when he did the entire village turned to glass within moments before it exploded. After the abnu got to the village there was only one person standing in the village, sasuke, every other person had been cut to pieces by that one attack, every building was destroyed, everything was gone except for the pieces of bodies, blood and glass, it was powerful enough to kill 3000 people in one attack. The abnu tried to capture him but he killed three of them with chidori and broke the spine of the fourth so he would never walk agian. He told the abnu that he was left alive so he could deliver a message. he wanted to test how for he had come since he left the village. He wanted to test his stregth agianst me since he already knew I was equal to him in power after we faught at the valley of the ends. Jiriaya and I came across the town three days later and we took the abnu back here. he told us the message and Tsunada. he said he would me meet on the bridge in wave country. we fought because he used the village as a barganing chip. If I did not fight him with everything I had he said he would use that attack on that village. I beat him but before I could capture him the snake took him agian. I only have one attack more deadly than that one. Right now I dont have the contol of physical strength to use that attack. I have one jutsu that can contain it but anything inside of my jutsu shield would be destroyed by that attack. if it is used at full stregnth it is equal to me using 7 of the 9 tails. he did that massacre without the use of the curse mark power. It was why the council had changed the orders on his wanted poster from capture to be killed on site. If he used it with the power of the curse mark at the center of this village. nothing would be left. I honestly thought the snake taught him that. I never would of imagined he created it on his own." Naruto was crying now from remembering it. Everyone in the room turned to look at sasuke laying on the floor asleep. no one wanted to say anything.

After everyone thought this over a little bit the third said "We have to make sure he wont have a reason to use that attack on us. Naruto, you and your wife Sakura..." Kakashi interrupted and said "WIFE, when did that happen." as he looked at Sakura and Naruto noticing the rings on thier fingers. Sakura answered first in a defensive tone. "This morning, you got a problem with that." as she stood up cracking her knuckles. Kakashi put his hands in front of him waving saying "No, no, no, I just wish I could of been here to see it is all. Congratulation. I hope you both have a happy life together." Sakura calmed down.

Naruto spoke then and said "I think we should continue with reuniting team 7 and hope we can prevent the snake from getting his hands on sasuke. Sakura and I will have to hold back alot on our power around sasuke so he wont suspect. Kakashi sensie, I am going to need you to make it seem as resonable as you can. Hopefully nothing will happen to tip him off. Also Kakashi, zabaza and his adoptive son haku are here now. we got both of them to join but they only know I have a demon everything else is pretty much secret." Sakura said "I think Naruto is right about team 7 reuniting , I dont like the idea of us having to play down are stregth though. Does anyone have any ideas to help with that."

the third then said "I agree to team 7 reuniting since you need three to get into the chunnin exams. Naruto and Sakura, you both are pretty much sannin level as it stand right now. you both have huge reserves of jutsu and stregth. If we can kill Orochimaru, one of you will most likely labeled the new sannin. I dont want you to compete for that title though because your true stregth is when you to fight together, joined with you unique relationship. Also the council will probably want me to make a new one as quickly as possible so I dont want either of you thinking your better that the other. you are about equal in unique ways much like the first three were. you could be the strongest dual team in history though. I know it is wrong for us to do this but I only want you to hold back for now any justu above chunnin level with the exception of kage bunshin since sasuke has already scene that one used by Naruto. As for a cover story to tell him..." the third was interupted at this point sasuke moaned a little and woke up.

Tsunada helped him to his feet and into a chair. she then said "your lucky to be alive using so much chakra in an attack like that." sasuke shakes his head a moment and looks around the room. he spots Naruto and Sakura standing on the otherside of the room. Kakashi is infront of the hokages desk. a wierd looking white haired man is in the corner. the women who helped him up is standing beside him and the third is in his seat behind his desk. he then ask "whats going on here." the third smiles at him and says "Today team 7 is being reunited sasuke uchiha. your 2 teammates are here at my request with thier temperary sensie while you were being solo trained by Kakashi." sasuke looks at Naruto and Sakura with hatred in his eyes and says "great just what I need, the deadlast of the class and a fangirl to hold me back. No offense but I refuse. they are not worth my time and I dont care who thier sensies are. no one could help pathetic weaklings like them." Everyone in the room was getting ticked off at sasuke. Naruto and Sakura where both getting ready to hurt him when Jiriaya stepped forward and said "I am Jiriaya and the lovely lady by your side right now is Tsunada, we are two of the three legendary sannins and we have been teaching these two together while you where being solo trained by Kakashi as a favor to the third." sasuke jumped to his feet and said "why did you give the baka over there a chance to be trained by a legendary sannin. you should have had them train me to do that." Tsunada had enough of his attitude and hit him on the head knocking him to the floor. when he started coming up he started going through handseals and Naruto recoqnised the jutsu after the tenth one, so he used shushin to appear in front of sasuke and hit him in the face knocking him out and into the wall behind him.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto yelled "YOU STUPID IDIOT." the third then asked in a concearned voice "Naruto why did you hit him just now I know you dont like him and he made you mad, is that why?" Naruto shook his head no and said "No, I recognised the handsign he was doing. if he would have gotten 3 more sign done Tsunada would have died. those were the sign for amathist. I did not want to reveal shushin but it was the only way I could get to him in time to stop the attack. If he would have missed Tsunada and made contact with anything in this room it would have been like an explosive going off in here and we might have all been killed." the third sighed and said "I understand Naruto, sorry for doubting you for a moment. thank you for stopping him. Kakashi I want you to work on his temper if you can. try to get him away from that technique if you can. teach him some chunnin level techniques to persuade him for a while." tsunda walked up behind Naruto and gave him a hug and said "thank you"

Naruto just replied "no problem but I just made things a lot more complicated. know he knows I am a threat in power and he is going to try to get strong enough to beat me. he is also going to try and copy every jutsu he can from everyone, especially those of us in this office right now. Simple fact every one in this office could take on a small army and walk away alive. we are probably among the strongest in the village. I suggest any higher level jutsu we get tought should be at the compound since sasuke does not have access to it. Also any high level attacks me or Sakura use should be ones that require no hand signs or those that require demon chakra to use beside lower level chunnin. Kakashi I will give you access to it later but you need to make sure sasuke is never around when you come. you probably know how to get by the old seals dad left there but I put one of my own to limit it even more. I got to add Sakuras mom anyways so I will add you as well then. Is thier anyone else we trust enough. I was thinking the entire rookie nine and gia team and sensies, but I would like to wait till after the chunnin exam in two weeks. what do you think Sakura.","Yeah I think that would work. After that we will know where we stand with sasuke and that snake." Sakura said. the third said "I agree with you plan Naruto. lets revive sasuke know so you can go through some bonding since you have to do 8 missions in between now and the next 10 days. that is when are guest start arriving. Also Naruto I wish to discuss your plans for that boy from sand before he arrives."

"Tsunada, let me put that paralize jutsu on him before you revive him" Jiriaya said. Tsunada helped Jiriaya pick sasuke up and put him in a chair, then Jiriaya paralized him like they did Naruto earlier and Tsunada woke him up. "hey dobe, tell me now how did you got in front of me and hit me so hard so quick. tell me. and whatever you did to me you better release it. I demand it" sasuke demanded looking at Naruto. the third said "I would be careful what you demand uchiha sasuke. attacking a sannin and the next hokage is not only stupid and suicidal, you can be arrested for it. If you try that agian I will have you arrested and put in jail till I feel you learned your lesson. I dont care if you are the last uchiha in this village. now as I was saying. team 7 for now is together agian since you need three people to take the chunnin exam and that is if you each choose to take it, also Kakashi has to nominate all three of you so your best bet is team work, since all three of you have 1 higher level mission under you you only have 8 more to do in the next 10 days. That is all." Kakashi then said "meet tomorrow morning at 8 am where we had had the bell test." he then disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and said "Well if thats it for today. you want to get some ramen with me Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and said "sure, I did not get much to eat with all the excitement this morning so why not." and they started walking out the door. Jiriaya released sasuke and walked over to Tsunada and said "you ready to go. we still need to finish planning our wedding." and they left arm in arm. sasuke looked at the third and said "You never did say why you let an idiot like Naruto and that fan girl train under 2 of the 3 great sannins when you should have let them train me. I am an uchiha, which was and will be one of the most powerful clans in this village agian. well" the third smiled and said "boy I dont know what you think gives you the right to act like your my boss. I am still the hokage of this village and I dont have to answer your questions so if you are smart you will leave before I have you thrown out." and then the third started doing some of his paperwork. Sasuke seeing he was not going to get an answer from him left to find out from Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura were walking on thier way to Ichiraku to get some ramen when Naruto said "Sakura-chan, today has been one unreal day." Sakura laughed and said "Naruto-kun, what you just said is probably the biggest understatement in the world." Naruto smiled and said "So, how do you want to do this, I mean, I am still trying to figure out what all that happened today is going to change. My outlook on life is different know then it was when I woke up this morning. For the first time in this life I am truely happy and scared. What about you?" Sakura smiled and said "well I admit that today has been a really unique, I mean I woke up trying to make sure how I felt for you. Then after looking at things from a different direction thanks to my mom, I was able to understand what I felt. Then when I realised what I would do to keep you in my life forever I gladly excepted it. Then I thought when you got there this morning it was just going to be the eranging the marriage, turns out we both got suprised on that one but I could not be happier." Naruto watched her as she was saying this and then said "If you had a chance to back out of it know would you?", "Not on your life" Sakura said.

Naruto then said "Well, I see one thing we need to discuss for now because I got the feeling it might pop up today. If someone ask about our relationship what do you want to do. I mean once it becomes public there is no taking it back. I am not ashamed of it, In fact I love it but I dont want to tell anyone until you are ready." Sakura smile and said "Then I guess we should go and tell everyone who is important to us after we eat." Naruto let out a sigh and said "thank you for being here for me Sakura-chan, I wanted to make you happy for as long as I could remember and now I have a chance for the rest of our lives."

When they arived at Ichiraku the owner walked over and said "Hello agian Naruto, I will be with you in a moment." he then walked over to serve another customer. At that moment sasuke walked up and hit Naruto across the back of the head and said "I want answer, dobe. why did you both get trained by members of the legendary three." Naruto looked at Sakura and then to sasuke and said "Do you mind, I am trying to have a nice meal with a very special person."

Sasuke was furious that Naruto just blowed him off like that and said "Please, you are only taking out your teammate and if your doing that you should be treating me also." Naruto looked back to him and said "Sasuke do you mind I am on a date here with a very beautiful woman and I would appreciate it if you would quit ruining it for us. Believe it or not the world does not evolve around you." He then turned back to Sakura to continue to talk to her when sasuke grab Naruto by the arm and spun him around and pointed his finger at Naruto before saying "You are crazy, there is no way a fan girl would ever want to go on a date with you, So cut the bull. I have a better chance of going with someone like her that you ever would. I could have any woman in this village. Now answer my question."

Naruto turned back around to face Sakura without even saying a word to sasuke. Just then the owner returned and said "Sorry for the wait Naruto, what would you like." Naruto said "Thats alright, I would like a one chicken ramen." And then the owner looked at Sakura and said "your Sakura horuna, I think. I remember you coming in here a little over a month ago with Naruto. What would you like." Sakura smiled and said "yeah, my name is Sakura but its Uzumaki now and I would like one vegitable ramen please." The owner smiled and said "Congratulations, when did you two get married."

sasuke who heard this actually showed emotions and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIED. WHAT, YOU COULD NOT STAND THE COMPETITION FOR ME SO YOU LOWERED YOUR STANDARDS TO DEADLAST."

Sakura had enough and she stood up picked sasuke up off the ground by his shirt and yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE, HE IS A LOT BETTER THAN YOU, MATTER OF FACT ROADKILL IS BETTER THAN YOU. HES RIGHT, THE WORLD DOES NOT EVOLVE AROUND YOU AND YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT OR YOU MIGHT ONE DAY FIND OUT YOUR HOPES OF EVER HAVING TO REBUILD YOUR CLAN WOULD BE UP IS SMOKE, SO IF YOU DONT MIND WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A NICE LUNCH TOGETHER. GOODBYE." she then threw him out in the street on his butt. He got up and dusted himself off before walking away.

Sakura sat back down and counted to ten and looked at the owner and said "Sorry about that, I hope your not mad at me for throwing a potential customer out of here. If you want we could leave." The owner looked at her and then at Naruto and said "Now why would I do that to my favorite customer and his wife, by the way, I still would like to know when you got married." Sakura smiled at him and said "Thank you, Well as it turned out we got married this morning. It was sort of a suprise but one we are both thankful for it, in fact beside the third, my mom, shizune, Tsunada and Jiriaya who were at the wedding, Kakashi we told right before we came here, you are the first we told. After we eat we were going to tell all of our friends." The owner smiled and said "Well as a wedding gift to you both your meal is free." Sakura and Naruto both smiled and said "thank you" together.

After they finished eating Naruto said "I would like to get to Iruka and tell him. He was one of the first people to ever see me for me and I would like to tell him pesonally if you dont mind Sakura." Sakura said "sure Naruto-kun, I would like to tell ino after that ok." Naruto stopped in his tracks and started feeling on his head, after he patted his head protector a couple of time Sakura asked "Whats wrong." Naruto smiled and said "I just wanted to make sure I had my head protector for the screaming that was coming." Sakura looked at him for a moment before she relised what he was referring to and started making sure she had hers. She then said "Good idea, Im glad you reminded me. Lets go to the accademy and tell Iruka."

Sasuke was stomping toward the Uchiha compound when ino saw him. she looked around to see if Sakura was around cause she had not had a chance to fight with her in a while so she was getting bored. She decided to pick on sasuke so she took of after him and said "SASUKE, sasuke, where you going, come on, wait I want to talk to you." sasuke stopped for a moment to see who it was. "sasuke, whats wrong you look mad, did forehead girl make you mad agian or something." Ino asked. sasuke got mader and screamed "WHAT SHOULD I CARE WHAT Uzumaki SAYS OR DOES AFTER THE WAY I WAS TREATED. I COULD CARE LESS, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BANSHEE, YOUR ANNOYING." then he stomped off heading home. Ino was confused and she though _I never said anything about Naruto, BANSHEE, ANOYING, what a prick._ she then turned around and went to her family flower shop.

Iruka was sitting in the teachers lounge grading papers with Anko when Naruto and Sakura showed up. Naruto smiled and said "hey iruka-sensie, hey anko, how are you both doing today." iruka smiled and said were doing fine, have a seat, what brings you both here today." Anko started eyeing them when she noticed something, smiled an evil grin and said "Hey iruka, you notice something new about both of them." iruka looked at anko and then back to Naruto and Sakura who were both smiling and looked at them before saying "Nothing besides they both seem to be in a good mood anko, why?" Anko smacked her hand agianst her head when Naruto said "Thats what we came to see you about today iruka you see we..." anko cut him off and said "Dont tell him yet sonny, I want to see his whole face for this one. by the way, Im proud for you brat." she then walked over to behind Naruto and Sakura and gave them each a hug, then picked up both of their left hands and said "Look closely." it took iruka a moment before he noticed the rings and asked "what, they have matching rings, whats so special about that. Sakura smacked her head this time and said "iruka, how in the world did you become a teacher if you cant figure out..." anko cut him off and said "there engaged" Naruto then smiled and said "Nope." anko looked at him a moment as well as iruka until Sakura said "were married." suddently silence fell over the room then,

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" both iruka and anko said at the same time. then iruka said, "what do you mean married, when, how?" Sakura said "my mom and the third arranged it and supprised married us this morning?" then anko asked "what do you mean suprise married you and how come we were not there." they spent the next 20 minutes telling how they got married and did not get a chance to invite them, then iruka asked "are you both happy." They looked at each other and then both said "yes". After they left anko sent out her snakes from her arms capturing iruka and asked him, "so when are you going to get around to asking me to marry you?" she then leaned forward and kissed him.

Naruto made it to the Yamanko flower shop and Sakura went inside and Naruto started to head in but stopped outside the door. Sakura looked back at him confused, but when she saw his face she knew he was affraid of causing trouble inside. She stepped back out grabed his arm and drug him in behind her. when they got in they walked up to the counter where ino was sitting and Naruto said "hello ino, how are you today" ino looked up from her magazine still trying to figure out what was up with sasuke. she then saw Sakura and said "HEY FOREHEAD GIRL, GUESS WHAT I SEEN SASUKE TODAY AND HE WAS UPSET WITH THE BAKA THERE, WHAT DID HE DO TO SASUKE."

Sakura was confused for a moment and said "What are you talking about. Naruto-kun has not done anything to sasuke today. when he left us I had threw him on his butt at Ichiraku ramen stand." Ino was confussed and said "thats strange when I asked if you had made him mad he said he did not care what Uzumaki says or does after the way he was treated." Sakura and Naruto both laughed at this and ino looked at them confused before asking "whats so funny about what I said about Naruto and sasuke." Sakura said "I will tell her, she is going to get a kick out of this. Ino can me and you go up to your room a minute, you might fall down laughing after I tell you what happened." Ino said "Ok let me get my dad to come look after the store. you can stay here Naruto. DAD come down for a moment." ino dad came down and said "Hi Naruto and Sakura, what wrong ino."

ino then said "Dad Sakura needs to talk to me alone for a moment can you take over for me." he said "sure just hurry back." Ino and Sakura went upstairs and inos dad looked at Naruto and said "so Naruto what brings the two of you here today?" Naruto looked at him, smiled and said, Is it ok for me to be here for a few minutes, I dont want to cause any problems." Inochi smiled and said "Naruto, I am one of the few who respect you, dont worry about it." Naruto smiled and said "You got some earplugs and a camera this is going to be a picture moment if I know ino any. Take a picture of her when she runs downstairs it will be priceless." ino dad said "I never take my earplugs out when inos around and I have a camera right here. I'll have it ready, why?" Naruto just smiled and said "wait.". A few moments later you could hear ino scream "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT." then you could here footsteps coming down the stairs fast. ino dad got his camera ready and when she cleared the stairs he took a picture. Ino never saw the flash, she was heading straight for Naruto and jumped on him in a hug knocking them both to the ground. Sakura came downstairs a few steps behind her. when she saw ino tackle Naruto to the ground Sakura said "Ino, get your hands of my husband." ino dad who was laughing at the sight of ino tackling Naruto droped his camera when he heard Sakura. he then stuttered "hhuu---hhuu--husband."

Sakura and Naruto told ino family about the wedding an after it was over ino dad said "I have heard it all know. I thought for sure I had seen every type of wedding there could be but this is the first time I have ever heard that the bride and the groom did not know they were getting married until after it was over. I have to say it was a unique way of getting married." ino then said "Naruto, you better take care of Sakura and keep her happy and safe." Naruto smiled his foxy grin and said "I would do everything in my power include give my life for her. Just like im sure you would for choji" ino blushed and said "I dont know what your talking about, I like sasuke" Ino dad said "choji huh." while he was rubbing his chin with a smile on his face. Naruto and Sakura both laughed. then Naruto said "I think if we leave know we might find team gia before they finish training."you ready to go Sakura-chan or do you want to stay more. Sakura sighed and said "your right Naruto-kun, If we want to tell all of are freinds then we better get going." Ino jumped up and said dont worry about choji and shikamara, we can tell them tonight when we have that picnic at chojis house tonight." Sakura said "thanks ino."

As Naruto and Sakura were looking for team gia Naruto stoped and said "ooooooohhhh ccccrrrraaaapppp. I just remeber something. We got to find her first or she might kill herself." Sakura looked at him and said "who are you talking about." Naruto looked at her and said "hinata, me and her became good friends before she was kicked out by her family. after we became friends she said she use to worship me like a hero and she had a crush on me. I just thought she might be upset and hurt her confidence." Sakura kissed Naruto and said "you really are a nice sweet Gia who looks after his friends. lets find hinata first."

when they found hinata her team and and gias team were sparring together. Naruto walked over to kurina and gia. Naruto said "kurina, can I talk to you for a moment in private. Its something that will affect hinata. but afterwards I have an announcement for both teams" she nodded and gia said "ill keep the teams busy so you can talk." as he walked off. Sakura told kurina "something happened today that might crush hinata but Naruto thinks he can help her if she does not run off before he gets a chance to." kurina was worried were this conversation was going and asked "what happened." Naruto said "this morning Sakura and I sort of got a suprise marriage and I know durring this time hinata has a hero crush on me. I know kiba loves her and after she origanally got kicked out him and her became a couple. she thinks she loves me because I inspire her to get stronger. but all we were and are is good friends and I want to tell her so I need your help doing it before we tell everyone here about the marriage." Kurina said "I understand and I cant wait to hear how the suprise wedding went down ill call hinata and neji over since they have gotten closer over the past few weeks."

when neji and hinata came over with kurina and they sat down except Naruto he said "the reason I asked to speak with you and neji is something happened today and I want you to understand what is going on so please stay here and listen till I finish. neji, you are here as a sign of respect for you and your family, hinata, I know how you feel for me right now and you think because I inspire you to become stronger, you think that inspiration is love and that you love me. I want you to know that it is not actual love but friendship created out of the pain we both went through when we were younger. I know you see me as everything you want to be but that is just a true form of respect and friendship. I know it hurts to say that now but you are a very smart person and you know I dont lie. I respect you as a person and a shinobi as being one of the strongest if you just have a little more confidence. Also there is someone who does love you very close to you if you just step back and look at him. no matter what I will be your friend and if you ever need anything I will do anything I can to help. do you understand hinata." hinata was crying for a few minutes but when she stopped she said "I guess your right Naruto-kun, I always told my self what I felt for you was love but I see it was respect. I will still grow stronger for me and try to show you I am worthy of your friendship. thank you for helping me see the truth and I will listen to everyword you said my friend." Sakura said "well I guess we can tell everyone what happened in a group. we wanted to prepare you first for the shock because Naruto remembered the respect you had for him in the other timeline and he wanted to keep you as one of his friends and special people so thats why we asked to speak with you first."

After kurina and gia had thier teams sit down Naruto said "Lee, before Sakura tells everyone whats going on I need to put a restraint justu on you so your power of your youth does not break anyone bones or kill someone ok." Lee said "YES MY FRIEND OF YOUTH, THE WISDOM YOU SHOW US WILL BE THE TRUE LIGHT OF OUR PASSION OF YOUTH. YOU..." Naruto put a paralyze and silence justu on lee so they could talk. neji looked at Naruto and Sakura and notice something then he said "OOOOOHHHHH CCCCCRRRRAAAAPPPP. I think I know whats fixing to be said, tenten can I borrow your head protector for a moment." tenten was confussed but she handed it to him and he activated the seal Naruto put on it for her. Naruto smiled and Sakura then smiled and said "Today my mom and the third sort of trick me and Naruto. see I finally figured out how I felt for him after some time thinking and I told my mom, she did not tell me until it was to late. she was going to arrange a marriage between me and Naruto but she wanted me to tell him how I trully felt. but before I did she played twenty question on Naruto after making him promise to tell the truth and Jiriaya used a paralize justu to keep him from escaping durring the questions. after they released him and I told him how I felt the third walked back into the room and had a sign something we thought was for a mission and he put his seal on it. my mom then walked in and said she wanted us to try these rings on to see if they fit. I thought it was for our engagement before she was going to tell Naruto about the arrangement. after we slipped them on each other the third said congatulations. when we asked what he was congratulating us on he said for being the new mr and mrs Uzumaki, the paper we signed was our marriage certificate and when we told each other how we truly felt were our vowwels. and we had already kissed so that sealed the deal. so thats what we wanted to tell you, Naruto-kun you can release lee know." Ten ten then said "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW SSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT." after Naruto released lee lee said "OH MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU HAVE BEAT ME FOR THE LOVE OF THE LOVELY Sakura, I WONT LOSE OUR NEXT RIVALARY." when lee was done neji handed tenten back here headband and said "thanks." tenten then relise why neji wanted it and said "thats it neji your going down." she pulled out four weapon scrolls summoned her weapons and started throwing over 5000 axes, knifes, maces, kunia, and shurikans, cussing neji for wanting to protect his hearing from hers and lees screams. Hinata walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug and said "take good care of my friend for me or you will have to deal with me." she then hugged Naruto and told them both "congratulations."

After everyone went thier seperate ways Naruto went and took Sakura to the hokage monument and they sat there just enjoying being together watching the sunset. Naruto then said "so what do you think of your first day as mrs. Uzumaki." Sakura smiled and kissed him and said "I dont know its not over yet." she then kissed him and they necked a little bit before heading home. when they got home Rina, shizune, Jiriaya and Tsunada looked at them and Rina smiled and said "by the look of your neck dear you might make me a grandma sooner than later" Naruto and Sakura both blushed and Tsunada and shizune said "dont worry we got that covered upstairs in the grandmaster bedroom, but you both might want to take it slow at first by getting use two each other first." Naruto smiled and said "I know me and Sakura-chan are married know but I respect her also. I know its not healthy for her to chance a child at this time and age. if she wants we can keep our own room until we are older I will gladly except that, but if she wants to share a room and or bed I would still gladly except that but im sleeping with a sheet between us and im not doing anything that would put her health at risk so as far as im willing to go is what we already did and that was necking. Sakura-chan is so important to me I can wait to carry our relationship farther. So in otherwords no pervert stuff." Jiriaya said "partypooper" but all 4 wemon went and said "Ooohhh how sweat." Rina said "honey you definatley have a keeper. so what are you going to do" Sakura smiled and said "I dont want to be away from him anymore than I have to so we will share a bed but I agree with him, Im not ready for children yet so we agree there." Tsunada looked at Naruto and asked "so exactly how do you know the risk of child bearing on younger wemon," Naruto smiled and said "the one rule you made immediately after becoming hokage was all academy students, male and female had to learn it and you drill that into mine and Sakuras head so much, you made us both teach the class. anytime a student or me was not paying attention Sakura used her super strength and sent me through the floor. She told all the Gias she would teach any girl that got pregnant under the age of 16 the secret of that super stregth so they could return the pain. needless to say the number of girls under 16 that became pregnant before you went from an average of 5 per class to 1 out of every 6 classes." Everyone laughed at that until Tsunada said "well lets see if I can make it 1 out of every 12 classes this time. Naruto said "Please use anyone but me as a target dummy for that class this time pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee, i wont ever call you old lady agian." everyone burst out laughing agian.

The next morning Naruto woke up and tried to turn in bed, but he could not. He turned his head to his left and noticed pink hair on his chest. He started to wonder if this was a dream or what when everything that happened the previous day came rushing back into his head and he realised it was not a dream. He laid there for a moment when he suddenly was pulled into his mindscape. "**Kit, im happy for you, congratulations. I know that you dont want to think about it right now but before you and your new mate leave to start preparing for the upcomming battles today I think you both might bring me and ip3 out so I can help you know what to expect." **Naruto looked at the fox and said "I think I know what your talking about so I will try to get it to happen, but for know I want spend a little time looking at my wife sleeping enjoying the piece and quite." and with that Naruto returned to the normal world and he was once again looking at the sleeping form of his new wife. He laid there for what seemed like hours just enjoying the way she she smelled, the way her eyes fluttered while she slept. the way her breathing was calm and peaceful, and the way her body heat felt next to his chest and arm.

After about 20 minutes Sakura started to move in bed. She raised her head up a little when she notice Naruto laying beside her. Naruto said "good morning Sakura-chan, How..." Sakura started freaking out she did not remember what was going on at first so what does she do. She grabs Naruto by his shirt and threw him into the wall knocking him out and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED NARU..." then she remembered everything that happended the previous day and jumped to her feet still on the bed and tried to run to his side, but her feet got tangled in the covers and she landed on him as she fell instead knocking her out in the process. When she woke up she was in Narutos arms and he was pushing the hair back from her face and he asked "Are you ok Sakura-chan?" she looked at him and said "of course I am but what about you I...oops, hehehehe, sorry about freaking out when I woke up, I will try not to do that agian. I guess it is going to take a little to get use being together. I love you Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips and said "I love you too Sakura-chan, good morning." then they kissed agian and started getting ready for the day in separate rooms.

When they got downstairs eating breakfast that shizune and Rina had made. Naruto remember what kyubi said earlier and said "Sakura, kyubi said he wanted to talk to you and me about something, he also said you might want to bring ip3 out so she can talk also." Rina and shizune looked at each other and Rina said "do you need us to leave or is it alright for us to stay." Naruto gave a real smile and said "Mrs. Honora, If its what I think its about I dont have a problem if its ok with Sakura-chan." Rina smiled and said "Naruto, were family now, you can drop the Mrs. honora, Just call me mom or Rina." Sakura smiled and brought out ip3. Naruto then brought out kyubi and said "Ok fuzzball what did you want to talk about." kyubi laughed and said "**Hello to you too kit. Ok the reason I asked to talk to you both was first, congratulations. Second I want you both to know that since Rina here has mentioned children, I wanted you both to know about what you might expect. I have had a lot of time to check all my memmories and as far as I can tale. Even if Naruto does not absorb my last tail, your children will have a bloodline of sorts. They will probably have enhanced senses, taste, touch, sight, sound, and smell. They will also have super stregnth stamina and chakra capactity. Enhanced healing, immunity to some poisons . There might be other benefits. however there might be a few physical traits that will be unique such as, slitted eyes, mixture of blue and red chakra that like Naruto will mean they will have trouble getting chakra control so you will have to work harder to get that right, also they might have more pointed ears, red hair color mixed in with there natural. " **he stopped there for a moment and let that sink in. Naruto though of his transformation when he used his demonic chakra he grows tail and so he asked "What about the other unique trait I get when I only use your chakra." everyone in the room turned to kyubi and he said "**There is one other unique trait that could appear at one of three different times. It is tail or tails. They might be born with one or more, That will be a little painful for Sakura but with her already enhanced healing thanks to the memmory transfer and blood mixing, It wont be life threating. Also another time a tail might appear is when they use thier chakra and it could be made out of chakra, the last is when the child or children hit puberty, but if it is then then the number of tails will increase with the strenght of the child. I would sujest that you create a scroll together and explain all this for futute generation of your family. Any or all tails could be real or chakra made, or they might not have one at all. Also there is one other thing. Because of my influence in Naruto body Sakura has a higher chance of multiple child births at one time, so twins or triplets might be possible, but Sakura gets a unique benifit from this. She gets to decide durring the pregnancy before the 5th month of pregnancy, what gender they are. If she does not choose it will be random. Also if or when she gives birth she wont be able to have children for at least 2 years after so her body has a chance to get back to normal. That is all I came up with. I am not saying that that will be all the benifts or unique traits or it may not be any with the exception that child birth wont be any more dangerous than that of a normal child birth and the possibilities of multiple births. I just wanted you to know what you might expect if or when you decide to start a family. Also Sakura, I hate to tell you this but up to the first year after child birth your chakra control will be messed up so you will go from almost no chakra to double chakra in a matter of moments, so you might want to take the first year after child birth off from anything other than teaching, office work or d rank missions so you can get back in shape and relearn your chakra control. Any questions." **shizune was the first to ask "is there any side effects on Naruto and also how many tails can we expect at the most." "**Naruto will have a small chakra drain durring each attempt at initial conception do to the loss of some demonic chakra to make sure any children concieved would be safe. As for the number of tail...I say that depending on how strong the child gets. I say no more than 9, but if one should get a tenth tail..." **everyone gave kyubi a look of intense intrest and Naruto said "what would happen if one gets a tenth tail." kyubi thought it over for a moment and then said **"It is a legend in the demon world where summons live. I dont remember all of it because it is ancient even by demon standards but if a creature ever grew ten tails. It has never happened though. I am the only one to ever come close but that creature would become the ruler." **Sakura looked confused and ip3 said **"kyu, what would that person or creature become the ruler of.**" Kyubi thought his answer over and said "**EVERYTHING, the demon world, the human world, nature, even life and death. If anyone ever got a tenth tail every creature, plant, animal, everything would be under its control. Good or evil, that person would rule everything. If it was someone of pure evil or pure good or a mixture of both he would live forever or until another ten tail came along and challenged him and kill him. A ten tail would be immortal unless challenge by another ten tail in which case it will come down to who can completely destoy the other. Thats all I remember of the legend but odds are that will never happen, but I thought I should at least mention it, infact that might be what Akatsuki** ** is trying to do but if so then I dont know how a human could have found out about that legend. As far as I know you are the first humans to ever hear of this legend." **Naruto looked at everyone and stopped when he looked at Sakura and said "I want you to know Sakura that no matter what you decide I support you. If you decide not to have children with me or if you do I will still love you always. I know you have had to make some adjustments in your life already just to be with me and you will never know how much it makes me happy you did but sad that you had to sacrafice. I will never force you to do anything you are not ready or willing to except. I love you." Sakura smiled and walked over to him, gave him a kiss and said "you still are not getting rid of me that easy my little fox." ip3 looked at kyubi. she then got a sadistic smile on her face and said **"OH KYU, want to have that dinner you promised me or do I need to make me a fur coat." **kyubi paled got on his hands and knees and said **"just tell me what you want, ill do anything, just please oh please dont bring out your little friends agian." **Sakura and Naruto laughed, ip3 smiled and started making a list, Rina and shizune sweatdrop before shizune said "I wonder what ip3 did to the 9 tailed demon lord to make him beg like that" Sakura heard that and said "when we did the memmory switch she chased Naruto with a mask and a chainsaw and pulled out all kinds of weapons trying to get into kyubis cage to make a fur coat and some accessories out of his claws. In fact she sometimes scarier then kyubi." shizune and Rina backed away slowly from ip3 and had the same thing go through thier minds _never under any conditions do we ticked ip3 off. _

At 7:45 Naruto and Sakura were walking up to the bridge where team 7 was suppose to meet. When they got there sasuke was already there. What shocked Naruto and Sakura was the fact that he actually had emotions on his face. He looked like he was ready to kill. Naruto took a step in front of Sakura and said "Hey sasuke, how you doing." sasuke said "I want answers know. why did two pathetic weaklings like you get trained by sannin when I am one of the most powerful clans in this village was not. I am the strongest in our class and you deadlast are nothing. And then we come to your little..." Naruto let out a large amount of killer intent and then he said "If you value your life I would choose your next words wisely, I dont care what you say about me or who your family is or was but if you say anything bad about my wife I will be more than happy to show you how strong a deadlast like me is compared to rookie of the year." Sakura hit Naruto across the back of the head and said "Naruto-kun, I thank you for standing up for me, but I am more than strong enough to take care of myself agianst the all powerful uchiha. Beside, the only strength he has is his Sharingan and we both know how to get by that advantage. He is nothing." Naruto was looking around when he noticed something. He walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear "Sakura, dont do anything right now we got a snake 200 yards south of us on a rooftop, kabuto. If it comes to blows no techniques beside 10 shadow clones each and act like your stamina is a little above normal, restrain your stregth also. If it comes to blows I will jump in and make it look good so that away your skill wont be notice ok. Im sorry, i will make it up to you later." Sakura smiled an evil grin and said out loud "I am going to have to teach you some modesty Naruto, I think you been hanging with that pervert to much." sasuke who was watching them and heard Sakura got even more mad and grab Naruto by the back of his jacket and tried to throw him off the bridge. Naruto used chakra on his feet to hold on to the railling and grabed sasuke arm and used the momentum to flip sasuke over the side of the bridge, but before he hit the water Naruto still holding on to him said "you should know better than loose your temper teammate or you might get yourself or your team killed. now calm down or I will drop you in the water." sasuke got even madder at this and tried to hit Naruto with his fist. when he did Naruto used the hand he was holding on to him with to block the punch. the result sasuke fell into the water and was soaked. Just then Kakashi showed up and said "Sasuke, I hate to say it but Naruto was right, when you get out I want you to meet us at the hokage office for missions." with that Naruto Sakura and Kakashi started walking toward the hokage tower. Sasuke swam to the shore and stomped off toward the uchiha compound.

After Kakashi saw they were out of sight of sasuke he asked "So tell me, was that really just flirting Naruto or was something up." Naruto smiled and said "we had an audiance back there. 200 yards south of the bridge on the rooftop. kabuto. I was afraid that we might come to blows and with his eye for details he would of seen we where holding back. Im expected to be odd, I hate to say this but Sakuras a trumpcard. Everybody who does not know about what has happened will underestimate her and that is a deadly mistake. A part of me wishes I can kill that spy right now but if I do that would tip the other snake and change history even more to the point our knowledge would be useless." Sakura said "Naruto I know you dont like looking at me as a tool or something so dont worry. I realise me and you are both trumpcards for know for everyone." Kakashi said "so he is already spying for the snake. we need to be extra carefull with what we display. Naruto, can you give me anymore info on him." Naruto thought for a moment and said "junnin level skill, bloodline limit includes regenerative abilities, only way to truly kill him is use up most of his chakra, seal it, and destroy everycell of his body. Proficiant medic nin, favorite choice of attacks are chakra scapels and poisons, unique bloodline ability..." Naruto stopped in his place. Sakura and Kakashi stop also to look at him. Naruto then says "we are in trouble big time. Kabuto special ability is his nin-info card, he hears your name and you are close to him he automatically gets all info on you. In other word someone says our name cats out of the bag" Kakashi said "I see, and I suppose there is no way to counter that. I have an idea but I need to talk to the hokage and see if he likes it. lets get to the tower." with that they walked off. Naruto notice a few people where not looking at him with the same hatred they usually met him with while they were walking. He figured it was because of the new info out on him.

When they got to the tower they met the hokage, he had ibiki there with him. the hokage told an abnu to wait for sasuke and alert him before he arrived. Then the hokage said "so, how are things on the homefront." Naruto and Sakura smiled with a little blush. Kakashi then said "Naruto spotted kabuto watching sasuke this morning. I got an idea but I need your approval for it to work. I need you to call the rookie nine and gias team the day before we have the first exams to tell them not to mention anyones name durring the first exam so that we might be able to counter kabuto nin info cards." Sakura spoke then and said "sasuke might be a problem on that one. If he finds out what they can do he might try and learn what me and Naruto actually know." Naruto smiled and said "I just got an idea but my wife is going to kill me. I think me and Sakura can show just enough skill to make him think we are still weaker than him but we are going to have to do 4 or 5 D-rank missions a day and I will have to act like an idiot and do stupid things to make me look like im trying to be better than sasuke and Sakura will have to have a short fuse and short stamina." Sakura hit him over the head and said "ok that was for suggesting it. you get to hold the dang cat, but I think it is a good idea, it will give sasuke a chance to think we are not worth his time." the hokage sighed and then he got an evil grin that made everyone in the room and said "I agree with you plan Naruto. I dont care if it is a secret right now, and I dont care if the village has a problem with it, to me, the godiame Tsunada, Jiriaya, you are already Rokudaime hokage Naruto." Kakashi face vaulted, and ibiki smiled and said "In my eyes your are also. If I am still in service when you come to office, I will follow your orders." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and Kakashi, after he got back to his feet said "I think I missed more than what I first thought. How many know about this." Naruto thought for a moment and said "including everyone in this office 8 I think. How zabaza and haku." the third smiled and said "they are working out great, haku has been working at the hospital and with our missing nin tracers and teaching them his tricks and zabaza has been teaching water and sword training to chunnins," just then there was a knock on the door. the hokage said "enter." An abnu stepped in and said "sasuke uchiha has arrived." and with that the abnu left.

A few moment later sasuke walked in and the third said "now that everyone is here, here are your missions for the day. since you have not had much chance for teamwork because of your unique training program i have decided to give you 4 missions today. Mission one is to paint the firelords house white. mission two is to catch the firelords wifes cat, it has a red bow around its neck, mission three is sort all the weapons in the training area at the wolfclaw weapon shop and store them inside the scrolls they are suppose to be in. The last mission is watching my grandson and his 2 friends from 3pm to 6pm. Apparently thier sensie has to do a bell test for some reason. that is all." Naruto giggled when the hokage mentioned the summon test for Ebisu. he then screames "Alright missions time." sasuke glared at him and Sakura just shook her head. Kakashi, the hokage and ibiki all smiled and thought the same thing _he is a pretty good actor._

When they left the hokage tower Kakashi said "Alright, I want to know what mission you think we should do first." Sasuke said "I think we should split the missions up. That way we finish the first three before someone has to do the last." Kakashi shook his head and said "NO. these missions are team based so we do them as a team." Sakura said "I think we should paint the house first, since it will take the longest. then while we are there get a picture of the cat and then get the cat, then the weaponshop. and finally the last mission." Naruto said "I agree with her" sasuke said "of coarse you would, your little winch had already gotten you wipped." Kakashi had to hold Sakura and Naruto back from killing sasuke. he finally said "if you dont stop trying to kill each other i will give all of you 1000 years of pain." everyone stops fighting at that point and Kakashi said "I also agree with Sakura, it is a good plan. Lets go."

When they were painting the house Naruto created 20 clones and they kept falling off the latters while Sakura kept having to take breaks. when they went after the cat it kept clawing Naruto. when they got to the wolfclaw weapon shop Naruto walked in first and when tenten started to say high Naruto cut her off and said "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, we were told we had a mission here to clean up some weapons. my **new teammate sasuke** over here think he is the leader so I thought I would introduce myself first." tenten realise what she think is up with sasuke so she says "hi im tenten, yes that mission is here, ill show you two Gias were the weapons are and you can help me get the scrolls real quick miss..." Sakura says "Sakura, Sakura Uzumaki, the blond here is my new husband, and I would like that alot." tenten shows Naruto and sasuke the weapons and tells them to seperated them into three piles, shurikan, kunias, everything else. she then takes Sakura to the storage room and say "ok Sakura, whats up" Sakura says "thanks for playing along, we are trying to show sasuke me and Naruto are weaker than him so that away when we meat kabuto in the exams he wont ask for info on us and alert the snake about our threat. we have to do some 4 or 5 D-ranks a day to keep up appearance. Sasuke is being a total pain in the butt also. He actually had a nerve to call me a winch in front of Naruto. one more comment like that and I dont think we will have to worry about the snake getting him because there wont be anything left. hey can you do me a favor. We have a new ally in town and they have a unique sword and the others uses senbons. if i send them here can use help get there weapons and supplies in better shape." Tenten says "sure, tell me who they are." Sakura says "the tall one is names Zabaza, you cant miss him with his 7 foot long sword and the other is haku, he may look like a girl but he is a boy." Tenten nodded and they both rejoined the Gias. when they were almost done tenten got tired of the way sasuke was picking on Naruto and Sakura so she pulled out 4 kunia and tied chakra strings to them. she threw all 4 at the same time and they wrapped around sasuke tieing him up. she walked over to him and said "this is my family place of business and I am also the one paying for this mission, if I hear your disrepectible commints one more time I will be more than glad to use all these weapons scrolls on you. I can through all 6000 of these weapons in under 2 minutes so please **shut up**." with that she turned around smiled to Sakura and Naruto as she walked off. sasuke looked to Kakashi and says "untie me now". Kakashi does not even look up from his book when he says "sorry, i am only observing in the teamwork right now. if you want someone to untie you, I guess you better ask your teammates." 45 minutes later sasuke is still tied up on the floor and Sakura and Naruto just finished the mission of putting all the weapons away. when tenten walks in Kakashi says "Mission complete but sasuke here will not be getting paid for this mission because of his unwillingness to work as a team so one third of the cost will come back to you in a few days." Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi start to leave and sasuke is still tied up. He looks at tenten and says "Untie me now you pathetic winch." everyone stops dead in thier tracks and looks at sasuke then looks at tenten then sasuke then tenten then tenten pulled out two scrolls did a couple of hand signs and said "dual dragon weapon scroll summoning" suddenly she jumps in the air and the two scrolls wrap around her and she starts throwing the weapons as fast as they appear at sasuke. they completely surround his body but never cut him. tenten the lands and starts to walk away. sasuke says "you missed." tenten threw one last kunia while still walking away without looking back and said "I never miss" as the kunia cuts the chakra strings holding sasuke to the ground. when sasuke stands up he says "what you looking at" he then starts to walk and all of his clothes and most of his hair falls off. Sakura said "well I guess I can tell ino you wear boxers know." as she laughs at him. he is standing there in a pair of boxers with the uchiha fan on the front and back and his hair looks like he is in boot camp, very short.

Kakashi looks at his watch and says you got 20 minutes to get some clothes and meet us at the accademy to pick up our last mission. if you are late you wont be paid. if you dont show up at all you will pay Sakura and Naruto the pay of an A rank mission. now go." and with that Naruto Sakura and Kakashi left sasuke and went to the accademy.

When the three got to the accademy to pick up konahamaru and his friends Naruto said "I will run on ahead to get them while you wait on sasuke. I use to have a pretty good friendship with him I would like to start agian." the other two nodded and Naruto started too walk away when he saw a squarebox made to look like the ground was walking away from the accademy. Naruto put his hand on his head shaking it back and forward. He then walked over to get in front of the box. It stopped and try to go around him but he blocked it agian. Kakashi said "Naruto dont you think you should go get the client." Naruto smiled and said "Kakashi let me introduce you to the Konahomaru Corp." just then the square box exploded and three kids started coughing from the smoke and one said "I think we used to much gunpowder agian." Naruto used a henge and made himself look like the third hokage and said in the thirds voice "Konahomaru, how many times must I tell you there is no such things as square rocks" Konahomaru looked confused at his grandfather and got mad, pulled out a kunia and started to attack Naruto in his henge while saying "Grandfather, today I will beat you for sure and become the next hoka..." he tripped over his long scarf and fell while charging Naruto. Naruto starting rolling on the floor laughing. Konahomaru stood up and looked at his grandfather when Naruto suddenly dropped the henge and showed his real self. After he finally stood up Konahomaru looked confused and then said "You tripped me, do you know who I am, I will make you suffer because I am the grandson of the hokage." Naruto walked up to him and hit him on the head and said "I dont care who you are, you want to be hokage someday because you want people to see you for you not the honarable grandson. I also know your teacher Ebisu says that the only way you can be hokage is if you listen to him and he will show you all the shortcuts to get thier quick. I will tell you this, to become the hokage there are no shortcuts, you have to train and become strong, earn the respect of everyone you can but be true to yourself, and also you have to protect those that are presious to you even if it cost you your life. That is the only way to become hokage. I will make you a deal. I will show you two jutsu that will save your friends life someday if you want to learn it. If you can learn those two justu and prove to me by not only defeating me but proving to me that you are an honorable man and will do whatever it takes to protect your precious people I will say that you have what it takes to become hokage someday. Now as for right now we are here to watch you as our mission but I think you would like a chance to become strong so how would you like to learn a way to become stronger." Konahomaru looked at Naruto and said "Ok from this day forward you are our boss, so what are the two jutsu you will be teaching me." Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi and Sakura and said "the first one is a secret jutsu that two the man who invented three years to create. Only three people in the world have ever been able to do it. I am one of those three. It is called Rasengan" at this point Naruto formed a Rasengan in his right hand walked over to a tree and shoved it into the tree completely destroying it. he then walked back over and said "I will teach you that jutsu after you get a little more chakra control, the next jutsu is easier but you have to learn how to do shadow clones first. I will teach that one also so you can learn my own original jutsu" Sakura looked at Naruto and rolled up her sleave and said "You are not teaching him that perverted jutsu" Naruto walked over to Sakura and whispered "He will learn it so he can save someone precious to him someday, remember who he was dating before we left on our retrieval mission with sasuke." Sakura thought about it and said "I still dont like the idea of him using that jutsu, it is degrading to wemon." Naruto thought for a moment and got an smile and said "Konahomaru, before you learn the second jutsu SEXY-NO-JUTSU you will learn after you learn shadow clone jutsu and after my wife hear teaches you respect for wemon and sexual education." Sakura got an evil smile that made everyone pale at that and said "Naruto-kun, I will agree to that as long as you dont teach him that jutsu before I finish my lesson." Naruto smiled and said 'Kakashi-sensie, if its alright with you I think we could get some practice at the same time we are finishing the mission, Tree climbing excercise." Kakashi chuckled and said "Ok, that will work lets go to team 7 training ground and work on that. Naruto leave a shadow clone here for sasuke so he will know where to meet us." Naruto made a clone and they left for the training grounds. The third was looking in his crystal ball and said "So looks like you already have plans for the seventh hokage, huh Naruto. If you think my grandson is worthy of the title when he is old enough I trust your judgement, but please dont teach him that jutsu until I stepdown I hate to imagine what my life is going to be like then" he then starts laughing.

When sasuke arrived at team seven training ground Kakashi was watching three kids attempt to tree walk without any hands. he had already learned it so he was not impressed. he then saw Sakura and Naruto hanging from a tree by both hands that were on the underside of the treebranch attached by chakra while doing pullups. sasuke walks over to Naruto and asked "hey dobe, What do you think your doing" Naruto never even looked at him when he said "chakra control exercise number 4. why" Sasuke looked mad and said "well if thats number 4 what are the others." Naruto chuckled and said "well 1 is tree walking with your feet, 2 is water walking, 3 is fire walking but only a few do that one because of the risk of burns, 4 is tree walking with your hands, 5 is air running, 6 is water walking on hands, 7 is fire walking on hands, 8 is air walking, and 9 is air walking on your hands." sasuke was getting mad and said "yeah right, there is no way you can do half of those dobe, you are just trying to make yourself sound good." Naruto let go of the tree he was on and landed on his feet and said "Ask me to do any of those and I will demonstrate, if you want me to show you how to do them then all you have to do is ask." Sasuke smiled and said "Ok idiot, you want to show everyone your a liar, do the hardest one air walking on your hands." Naruto smiled and said "deal sasuke, I will show you there are no shortcuts to power, the only way you can truly get strong is if you are protecting someone precious and hard work." Naruto then walked up the tree he was in earlier. When he got to the tallest branch he stood on his hands and closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, he then stuck one hand on empty air and then the other and slowly walked by his hands nearly 20 feet from the tree, he then started walking a circle slowly getting lower each time he placed his hands on the air. He did that all the way until he was about three feet of the ground and sasuke charged him kicking Naruto in the gut. Naruto flipped in midair gather chakra to his feet to air run and use the momentom of his air running to charge sasuke hitting him in the jaw and knocking him into a tree. Naruto looked at sasuke and shook his head, Sakura ran to Naruto and asked "are you ok Naruto-kun." he nodded yes and said "Im alright but I think I might of broke his jaw." Naruto then fainted from, chakra exhaustion. Sakura checked him and found he was only using his normal chakra so that was why he fainted. the three kids ran over and konahomaru said "boss was awesome but is he going to be ok." Sakura smiled and said "yeah, he will be fine in about 10 or 15 minutes, the reason air walking on your hands is so hard you have to use alot of chakra to do it. Only probably 20 people in the whole world could do it to the degree Naruto can. Now as for the idiot over there I might as well check and make sure he is not dead so I can kill him." she then walked over and checked sasuke, he did have a broken jaw so Sakura healed it but left it where it would be sore for a few days. she then woke him up. when he got to his feet he saw Naruto laying on the ground and said "what an idiot, cant take a hit." Sakura then got mad and hit him on the head knocking him out. she checked him and made sure she did not break anything then she walked back over to Naruto and told the kids "ok, I want you all to learn a lesson from what you just saw, teamwork is important, if you have someone like sasuke over there on your team and who does not look out for his or her teammates then odds are if that person gets in trouble, noone will try and help them. one person can only be so strong, but if you work as a team you can overcome almost anything, three gennins can take out a sannin if they are strong enough and work together as a team. do you see what im saying" the three kids nodded and Kakashi walked over and said "I learned a painful lesson the day I became a junnin, those who fail a mission are trash, but those who dont look out for their friends are worse than trash, remember those words and live by them and you will become strong enough to perhaps be hokage someday." the three kids nodded and just then they heard clapping and the third hokage walked up and said "I see you are showing my grandson and his friends the true meaning of being a team and the true test of being a ninja, konahomaru, I want you to know that if you try to follow the example of Naruto here you may prove to be a hokage one day. The Rasengan technique Naruto is planning on teaching you is a very special technique and like he said only three people in the world has ever known how to use it, one of coarse is Naruto, another is my own student Jiriaya, and the third person is Narutos father who created it. The Yondaime hokage of konaha." the three kids gasped and look at Naruto and said "his dad was the fourth." the hokage nodded and said "Well Kakashi I take it all your missions where successes." Kakashi said "yes but sasuke wont be paid for the weaponshop or this one because of his disrespect and failure to follow orders, also I told the weapon shop that they would recieve his cut of the pay back for his disrespect. I also want to mention Naruto has named 9 differnt chakra control exercises, I personally only know how to do three of them. It might not be a bad idea for him to tell how to do some of the others so future generation can become even stronger." The hokage nodded and said "goodnight Kakashi, i will have each of the pays put in the correct accounts. Also you might enlighten the uchiha who Narutos family is and his burden, until tomorrow." He then left with the three children and Naruto and Sakura went home while Kakashi said he would wait on sasuke to wake up for a little chat.

When sasuke woke up Kakashi said "I am getting tired of your attitude sasuke, if you have a problem with your teammates tell me know." Sasuke said "why is the dobe and his winch getting all the special attention when I am the heir to one of the most powerful clans of this village." Kakashi said "the answer is simple, if you would have bother to learn a little about your teammates you might have found something that would suprise you." sasuke cut him off by saying "what the dobe actually has a brain or his woman is actually able to do something besides hold me back." Kakashi grabbed sasuke by the neck and said "Listen here sasuke, believe it or not but you are not the only heir to a powerful clan, infact it might suprise you but Naruto is also an heir to a clan even more powerful than the uchihas. This village has many secrets concearning Naruto that have recently been told to the village. If you had bother to get to know him a little you would have found them out. You remember the kyubi attack you were taught about in school." sasuke nodded yes "well let me tell you that only parts of that were true, a few know why kyubi attacked now but that is still classified. Only the ones who must know have those answer but fortunately we dont. You were told the fourth killed kyubi, that is a lie you can not kill a demon you only can make it mortal. he did that by imprisoning the kyubi in a child at the cost of his life. He put the kyubi in his own son, the last heir in his family, the only one he trusted to carry the burden, Naruto is his son, when Naruto eventually dies he will take the demon with him. Naruto has been hated by most of the village because until recently Naruto was not strong enough to protect himself from his fathers enemies. If the stone village found out the fourth had an heir that was still alive, they would have declared an all out war on the leaf and we were still hurting from the kyubi attack so we hid all records of it. You wanted to know why Naruto was being trained by a sannin, the answer is simple, Jiriaya was also the fourths sensie and is the only other person who know the secret of the fourths techniques. Naruto has been learning those jutsu and guess what. Even a Sharingan cant copy them. As for Sakura, she was chosen to be trained by Tsunada because she was the second strongest in class and had better chakra contol than the rest of the class, which is why she was chosen along with hinata to be trained by Tsunada as full time apprentices. Tsunada also started a program where every female team member will be trained in basic field techniques to try and save the lifes of all teammates." Sasuke was shocked at first from what he had said and after calming down alittle he said "I dont care who the dobe is, he is still dead last. I am an avenger, If I have to beat the idiot to prove I am stronger than thats what I will do, I dont care what the cost is I must get stronger to kill my brother. anyone who gets in my way I will remove. No matter how strong he get I will always be stronger." Kakashi sighed and said "I am giving you one warning only, if you attack your teammates agian outside of a spar or durring the exams I will personally end your career of being a ninja, you think you being the last heir in this village means you can say or do anything you want. how can you do any justu if I cut off both of your arms. not only will you not be able to get your revenge you wont be able to be a ninja anymore. you dont need arms to restore your clan so you have better quit attacking your teammates and start working with them, also quit disrepecting your teammates or I might just take a hand off. You only have to deal with them until after the exams if you all pass." with that Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

The rest of the week went by pretty easily, Naruto and Sakura worked together trying to get sasuke to join in the team work, he would only stare at them and work on completing the mission. everytime he saw one of them do a jutsu he discovered the only one he could copy was shadow clones. It was two days before the first of the exams. Naruto was trying to keep Sakura from killing konahomaru for saying her forehead reminds him of a dolphin and doing a sexy-no-jutsu in the shape of a fat Sakura. Sakura was chasing him with a clone on each arm trying to hold her back while Naruto was trying to calm her down. Naruto then hears konahomaru begging for help. when Naruto and Sakura got there they saw konahomaru trying to get out of the grips of a blond hair girls grips, a Gia with an odd package on his back was on the ground from a nosebleed curtesy of a sexy-no-jutsu, unfortanatley the form he used and was still in was that of the blond that was holding him in the air by his neck. Naruto and Sakura both recongnise the two people, Kankuro was on the ground and temari had konahomaru by his neck shaking him hard. Naruto sighed and looked at the tree behind temari and said "Hey release him, I dont think you want shukaku to get pissed at you. Sakura was scared a little but she knew Naruto could beat gaara. temari dropped konahomaru and Naruto said "kid get out of here and go home, the adults need to talk for a moment. and no back talk, Sakura take him home for me please, Ill be alright." Sakura shook her head ok and grab konahomaru and took him toward his home. After she left a swirl of sand appeared in front of Naruto and gaara appeared in front of him. temari and Kankuro both stepped back afraid for thier lifes. Naruto just looked at gaara and placed his hand on gaaras seal on his shoulder, gaara sand tryed to stop him but it could not get around the arora of his hand. gaara relax a little after Naruto touch the seal. temari and Kankuro both took up a fighting stance when Naruto said "are you the demon shukaku or are you the vessel." gaara said "i am the vessel." Naruto smiled and said "greatings, I am also a vessel for the ninetail demon kyubi." the two sand siblings backed away for a moment before they regained their senses. Naruto then said "I sense something wrong with your seal. may i see it." Gaara looked at him and asked "why" Naruto smiled and said "I am a sealmaster, If what I feel and see from your appearance who ever seal shukaku in you screwed up the process and maid it where both you and your demon are to the point of insanity. If that is the case I can fix it for you so that you will be able to sleep safely and you wont have to hear the demon asking for blood all the time." Gaara looked at him for a moment and turned and showed his seal to Naruto. his brother and sister were fixing to say something when gaara said "If he can fix my seal and you try to stop him Ill kill you both." Naruto smiled when he saw the seal and said "I see, who ever did this to you was truly an idiot, they did it on perpose. they did not only put the seal for the demon but they also put a bezerker seal over it to make the demon crazy and with him crazy so would you eventually. If you would like I can fix it for you and I also have some info you all three might like, temari and Kankuro and gaara. You also might want to get baki and meet me at the hokage office. Gaara, I give you my word but make sure your sensie or your siblings dont talk to anyone until you get to the hokage office. I will meet you there and take you to the hokage office to fix your seal and give you some new information you might like." with that Naruto left to goto the hokage office. he sent a clone ahead to tell the hokage. when the clone got to the tower it ran to the hokage office and knocked. the hokage said "Enter" the clone came in and saw that ibiki, anko, iruka, Kakashi, Jiriaya, Tsunada, gia, asuma, and Kurenai where there. the clone then said "Naruto sent me and said to say pheonix project." everyone nodded and everyone put up silence jutsu then the hokage said "ok, whats up." the clone said "Naruto ran into the sand sibbling and has had them agree to let him fix shukaku seal, they are meeting him outside this building with thier sensie. He also want to proceed with getting them to join us instead of sound durring the invasion. if worse comes to worse because of what Naruto is going to do for gaara, he will either have them defect from sand completely or have sand join us, either way it will be a win win situation. when I dissapear he will be coming. He said if you want he will take them to his compound to do the seal fix because damage would be minimal but he want to use a transport scroll." everyones eyes looked at the hokage and said "then everything is going according to plan. I will have the scroll ready but I want everyone here to accompany us. Naruto is strong enough to take care of the demon one on one but if the others try to intervine of hurt him, I dont want to take the chance of Naruto being killed. He is far to valuable to this village. Incase you dont know this yet. I have already named Tsunada as the godiame hokage and when she steps down Naruto will be Rokudaime hokage. I ask you each to support him in the future and help him be the best hokage he can be. if anyone has anything to say about the choices state them now." the ones in the room who did not know gasped at first then gia said "NarutoS FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS VILLAGE, I SUPPORT HIM." Kakashi said "I was already informed of this and I agree with gia, he is already one of the 5 strongest in the village, include that with his family jutsu and he is a one man army, his leadership and kindness is also something I believe a hokage should posses." ibiki spoke next "I have seen Naruto endure pain most of us could never comprehend and I have seen him take everybit of it and get right back up, if he can do that to any threat that hit konaha then I feel sorry for the other Gias." that got a chuckle out of everyone "iruka said "I know Naruto was the bottom of the class but after I seen what mizuki and others did to him I think if he would have had normal training he would of been the smartest and best students." Kurenai said "he is also kind and considerate of others, you can say or do anything to him and he will take it, but if you hurt his friends, your life is over, and he looks at this village as his friends and family." asuma said "I support the idea because I have seen everything he has done to try and help, I would trust him with my life." everyone in the room said "here here" then anko said "anyone who has a set to stand up to my old sensie and walk away has got to be worthy of the title.makes me proud." a couple of people in the room chuckled and just then the clone disapeared.

Naruto was standing outside the hokage tower when he saw gaara and the other three with him he then dispelled the clone and smiled when he heard what the clone heard. When the sand team arrived Naruto said "follow me" he then led them to the office. when they got in the office baki, temari, and Kankuro were a little nervous. Naruto walked to the center of the room and said "hokage-soma, I would like to introduce the team from the hidden village of sand. The team sensie is baki, the young lady with the fan is named temari, the puppet master is her younger brother Kankuro and the one with a goard on his back is thier half brother gaara, also the vessel for shukaku, they are the children of the late kazakage." with that baki, temari, and Kankuro asked "what" gara had his sand wrap around all three and looked at them and said "silence, I suspected, now I know for sure. you used the demon gateway time travel jutsu." Everyone was silenced by that and Naruto said "yes, I know almost everything that happens for the next 5 years. The is not a betrayel so you can quit worring about that, I know about the kazekage being assassinted by Orochimaru and him going to impersinate your father during the finals of the exam, I also know about the sand sound invasion that you were tricked into by the fake, I also know of a threat that destroyed every hidden village but our and your after you became the next kazekage Gaara, I also know how to fix your seal like I promised. Baki I know you are worried about what you heard here today, this room is soundproof right now, Gaara if you would release them so we can all talk and figure out since baki is the highest ranking military official in the country now he is head of negotiations, If you want to wait till I fix the seal to discuss then we can do that also." baki thought for a moment and said "do you have proof of what you say." Naruto smiled and said "yes I have a way to show my memmories and I would like our future ally to stay strong agianst a common enemy. hokage-soma you got that scroll for me." the third handed the scroll and said "we are all comming." Naruto nodded and finished the scroll and everyone disapeared from the room and reappeared at the Uzumaki compound.

Naruto walked to Gaara and said come sit in the sand training field and I will fix your seal. I worn you it will hurt alot but afterwards you will sleep for 12 hours and then you will be able to talk with your demon and still have all your powers." Gaara followed Naruto and sat in the middle of the sand pit everyone else stood out side of it and waited. Naruto started doing handseals. after 250 seals he said "demonic beseark seal release, demonic soul combine seal replace jutsu." then he slammed his hands onto Gaaras back and Gaara started to scream, a wall of sand completely circled them and the form of shukaku appeared above everyone, the demon said "**Finally, I am free of that beserk seal. I thank you for releasing my mind, for that I pledge my loyalty and power to my vessel." **the demon then began to swirl in the shape of a tornado and was wide at the top but small at the bottom, it ended right were Gaaras seal was. then the tornado suddenly died and Gaara screamed out agian and passed out. temari and Kankuro ran over to them and Naruto stood up took a couple of steps and fell on his face out cold. Temari checked Gaara and found he was alive and unharmed, but he was sleeping, she looked at her brother Kankuro then at Naruto and then to baki and said "hes ok, just sleeping" Sakura heard the screams and ran to where she saw the sandstorm after she saw Naruto fall she ran to him. When she got there she checked him and found chakra exhaustion. She gave him some of hers and revived him. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura and said "I must be in heaven agian" she smiled and kissed him and helped him to his feet. After he rested a few moment he said "I will bring kyubi out and have him show you the proof because I will pass back out shortly." He then summoned kyubi and passed out agian. Kyubi looked at him and said **"Sakura, temari, take both of them inside to rest" **he then walked over to the other ninjas and said **"I will know show you what happened the first time with the invasion and the aftermath." **He spent the next 2 hours showing them everything that happened and the target sasuke.

After kyubi finished and left baki asked "so what do we do know. I mean the kazekage is a fake. I cant just appear and stop the invasion. so what can I do." the hokage thought for a moment and said "If the body of the dead kazekage was found and you brought forces from your village backing your claim along with a letter from your counsel would that convince your soldiers to back us agianst sound." baki thought for a moment before saying "yes, but it takes a week to get there and a week back, we have to be able to make it back before the finals with proof or it wont work." temari walked up at that point and said, "there is another way, my summon creatures are weasils, my father and I are both sighned to it so my summon creature can find his body. They are also bound to one other who is still in suna. The village elder ocreana oc, dont gripe if he is informed about this than he can take the summon creature and find the body and send troops and our presence wont alert our enemy." the third said "you are a very skilled tactician, I only know one other that might be better at your age but he is very lazy, I think we should go with her plan." baki nodded and said "I also agree, we have to keep appearances and if the fake appears than we cant let him know we know." the third said "when this is over we will negotiate a new treaty to make sure our ally in suna is in a better position. Also I should warn you are common enemy has spies here also, we know one but we dont know how many others. the info on Naruto time travel jutsu is a village secret, only the most important know of it, please keep it that way. after this we have information on a new threat to all villages." baki said "thank you hokage-soma, we will keep it secret."

Temari went and summoned her weasil, torra **"what can I do for you madame**" temari smiled and said "we have recieved info my father is dead and is being impersinated. I need you to find his body and then take ocreana to it and tell him that sound betrayed us. tell him that baki is ready to have our troops ally with the leaf agianst the sound, he just needs more reinforcement and bring messangers from the council giving him command of the operation here. thats all" with that weasil left to do its mission. That night Kankuro, temari, Gaara, and baki slept at the Uzumaki compound. The next day Naruto was outside meditating when Gaara walked up to him and said "can we talk" Naruto kept his eyes closed and said "sure Gaara, i know you have questions" Gaara sat down in front of Naruto and said "why did you fix my seal, is it just so we would join you or are there other reasons." Naruto opened his eyes and they had a red tint to them and said "you dont know this Gaara but after the first invasion me and you became friends, I helped you learn to be human agian and we looked out for each other. An enemy is coming that threatens me and you both. They want the tailed demons. They had yours but you were still alive because a village elder gave her life for you to live agian. they wound up getting 8 of the nine. If I would of stayed for 5 more minutes they would have had the 9th. I wanted to help my friend agian so that is why I fixed your seal agian. I want you to know that your demon is not your true strength, when you learn to care for your sibling and protect them then you will learn true strength. I hope you will understand that when the time comes." Gaara sat their for a moment and said "can I call you a friend" Naruto smiled and said "yes you can. I have a request Gaara, durring the exams if you encounter any leaf team please dont severly hurt or kill anyone with the exception of a team that contains a man named kabuto, you will see him tomorrow, he is a spy for the man that is impersanating your father. his whole team is. If you encounter him complete destroy his body because he can restore it like we can. I will do the same thing if I encounter him. If you do not feel like killing him I understand but he hurt enough people precious to me that I wont hold back. I would kill him durring the first exam but it would alert the enemy." Gaara sat there for a moment and said "I wont kill any leaf and if this kabuto character approaches me and irritates me I will remove the irritation." Naruto smiled and said "Gaara my friend, I want you to know I do not like to ask any of my friends to kill but in his case, I make an exception. I want you to know why I dont like him. I had a friend you know and he poisoned her, even thought I got her to a hospital in time it killed her. I wont let that happen this time." Gaara looked at him and asked "If I know her then who is it" Naruto looked him dead in the eyes and said "temari, she was on her way back from a diplomatic mission, I was her escort. Him and 30 junnin jumped us. when we had beat them and he was retreating he through a poisoned senbon needle into her back. She died within three hours." Gaara narrowed his eyes and said "I since you are telling me the truth. Thank you .He has become an irritation to me know, I thank you for the warning about him, It wont happen agian my friend." Naruto extended his hand and Gaara took it and Naruto said "we maybe friends, but because of our demons we are brothers, If you ever need me I will come as soon as I can." Gaara smiled a small smile and said "I agree brother." after that Naruto took the sand team back to the hokage office and let them return to thier hotel room.

After the sand team left the hokage called the rookie nine, minus sasuke, thier sensies, the sannins, and gias team to his office. when they arrived he said "ok I called you all here for the reason of alerting you to tomorrow the exams begin and all of you will be taking it. during the finals of the exam in one month we are expecting a war so be prepared. we also expect a traitor named kabuto to approach you. This is his picture." he handed them a picture to look at. he then said "If he does do not mention any names, if you do the persons name he hears he gets all info on that person. If that happens he will know that persons stregths, weakness, skills, everything. do you each understand." he waited till they all nodded then he said "Naruto what updates do we have with the sand team" Naruto said "they have agreed durring the second exam not to kill any leaf nin as long as its not kabutos team. they are trying to get suna to join us agianst sound, the best coarse of option is to stay clear of them just to be safe." neji stepped forward and asked "why do we need to avoid that team." Naruto said "to best explain it, neji hit me with your Jyuken and close one of my chakra holes and watch what happens." neji did and watch as the chakra holes open back up. then Naruto said "Gaara is the same as I am, it takes more than most junnin can do to kill someone like us. in other words only about 5 percent of the ninja in this village stand a chance to beat him. even less with me. I dont mean to sound arrogant or prideful. I just have experiance most dont. when you have to fight 4 years straight agianst s class criminals, you learn alot of techniques, counters and battle experiance. I know its unfair for me to be in this exam but its the only way to get someone in the right position to try and save lives. I hope no one is mad about this." he looked at everyone in the room. then neji said "I think I speak for everyone when I say thanks for doing everything you can to help. We know how hard it must be for you. I know there are people older than us taking this exam who still wont pass so if you do or dont we want you there." everyone nodded in agreeing with neji. The next day was going to be fun, The exams begin.

Naruto woke up early from having a bad dream. He looked at the alarm clock and saw it said 4:30am. Still had two hours before they were going to get up for the day. He looked beside him and saw the sleeping form of his new wife Sakura laying on his chest. He softly stroked her hair away form her face and stared at her. He was wondering to himself _how did this all happen, I come back to save my friends and I wind up having a better life then I ever had. _**"kit, I hate to do this to you but remember what today is, or should I say what starts happening today."** kyubi said, Naruto though _I know, we got the bastard kabuto. I have to keep myself from killing him in the first exam, then durring the second exam we have the snake king himself and the arogant prick and I also have to look out for Sakura, I hate to say it but odds are she might become a targer durring this progress to try and keep me busy. _ **"hey, dont forget that she is stronger now and might be able to do some serious damage today, Hey I think you better focus on the real world, you have an audiance."** when Naruto left his mindscape he was looking into the eyes of Sakura, he said "cant sleep?" Sakura said "I am worried about whats going to happen. I dont want to think about what will happen if we dont stop that pale skin freak today." Naruto smiled and said "lets just try and not think about it know. Hey I just got a great idea, your going to like this." with that he created 20 shadow clones and they left the room to go downstairs. Naruto looked at the confused Sakura and said "lets get up and take our showers. I got a suprise for you but we need to get ready." he then gave her a quick kiss and got his clothes and started toward the door. Sakura said "Hey wait, what suprise." Naruto turned before he left the room to go to the guest shower and said "you will see. go ahead and take a shower, you may not get a chance to later." Sakura seeing she was not going to get and any answer reluctantly got out of bed and got her close before taking a shower in the master bathroom. After about 30 minutes she got dressed for the day and headed downstairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed Naruto was standing there waiting patiantly for her. He offered her his hand and said "I hope you like my little suprise, beautiful." Sakura blushed and Naruto lead her out of the house. He then lead her toward the maze hedge garden and as they entered it Sakura saw the pathway had chinese latterns leading into the maze. Sakura looked at Naruto and said "What are you up to Naruto, This is one of the only areas you never let my clones come to the day we were mapping the house and grounds." Naruto smiled and said "I was saving this for a special occassion like today." as he led her thru the maze. Sakura asked "What special occasion are you talking about." Naruto smiled and said "any time I get to be with you without having to worry about life and death or training is a special occasions. Ok were almost there, close your eyes for a moment and trust me." Sakura closed her eyes and said "I do" as Naruto lead her to the center of the maze. Naruto stopped and said "Ok you can open them." when Sakura opened here eyes what she saw shocked her. In the middle of of the clearing they were in was a gazebo with a picnic table in the middle of it. On both sides of the gazebo there was two water sculpters. One was a a sculpter of a bird with its wings spread and water shooting out of its beak coming back down onto the bird. The other was a dragon curled up on sleeping with two spout of water coming out of its nose. On the picnic table was a wide display for breakfast, eggs, bacon, sasuge, toast, gravy, and orange juice. Naruto looked at Sakura and said "want some breakfast." Sakura blushed and said "I am hungry for something sweet but what I want is not on the table." Naruto looked at her confused and asked "what is it..." Sakura jumped on him knocking him to the ground and started passionatly kissing him. after a few minutes of kissing she broke the kiss and said "well I got a taste of the sweet thing I wanted, I guees I can enjoy the rest of the food now." Naruto looked at Sakura as she stood up and said "I think you been hanging around that pervert to much." just then Sakura and Naruto heard someone sneeze. they both turned toward the direction the sneeze came from and 4 figures came out of the maze. Sakura crossed her arms and stared and her mom, Tsunada, Jiriaya, and shizune. Tsunada said "Next time Naruto you decide to play romeo, remember not to smoke the house up when you clones cook, they set off the smoke detectors." Naruto looked at them and asked "so how long have you actually been there." Rina smiled and said "long enough for us to agree Sakura might have been spending to much time with Jiriaya." Sakura blushed and Jiriaya said "hey, I have you know she did not get that from me." at that Sakura turned beat red before crossing her arms agian and looked at the sky and said "I have no idea what you are talking about." everyone else laughed at that point. shizune then said "well your clones may not be able to cook without burning the kitchen down but at least they made alot, mind if we join you." Sakura wanting to change the subject quickly said "sure might as well." Naruto seeing Sakura changing the subject decided to have a little more fun so he said "I dont mind but the only one getting anything sweet is Sakura" Sakura had to blush agian as everyone laughed and started eating and Sakura was getting a headache from all the giggles ip3 was doing. She finally got a head ache from it and made a ip3 human kage bushin. We ip3 appeared she yelled** "HEY WHY DID YOU BRING ME OUT, I WAS READING A VERY GOOD AND VERY RARE COPY OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE."** Tsunada, shizune and Rina all choked on their food. Naruto laughed and said "I did not know you read that stuff Sakura." Jiriaya laughed and said "you cant blame her. I am one of the best authors in the world." everyone sweatdroped at that and Sakura looked mortified until ip3 said "**I would not know, the only copy I ever read was not written by you." **Jiriaya looked mortified and Tsunada had to ask "If it was not him who wrote it who did." ip3 got an evil grin and said "**Naruto"** As soon as said that Naruto said "wow look at the time I guess I better get ready for the day." Tsunada and Sakura both were rolling up there sleeves and said "NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO". Naruto put his hands up and said "Wait let me explain before you kill me." Rina was amused by this and said 'I have got to hear this story so wait to kill him." Sakura started stomping her foot and said "Well, we are waiting" Naruto gulped and said "When I was on my 3 year training program the pervert refused to teach me anything until he got his next copy of that dang book out. But he said he needed research first. I got tired of him drinking and peeping so I wrote a short 12 chapter book about all the things I witnessed with the pervert including all the times I perposely got him caught. It was the only way I could get him to teach me, but do to a slight problem It never made it to press. It did however stop a war between two smaller villages. please dont kill me." ip3 laughed and said "**its true, if that book would have been publish Jiriaya would have been replaced as one of the best authors around and it included every research technique the pervert used in it. I think if that book was publish Jiriaya would not be able to peep agian." **At that point all the wemon in the group calmed down and Jiriaya hit Naruto over the head. then ip3 said "**but the kid does have a good eye for detail especially when it comes to the damage semi nude wemon cause to the pervert."** Naruto did not wait to find out if that was a good thing or bad so he ran out of the maze as fast as he could. Jiriaya who had went back to eat agian suddenly felt 4 different killing intent directed at him. Tsunada hit him saying "This is for trying to make my little brother into a pervert" Rina said this is for trying to make my new son-in-law a pervert" Shizune said "this is for writing those dang books Kakashi is always reading." and Sakura said "this is for trying to make my husband a pervert, thats my job." at that everyone stopped hitting Jiriaya and looked at Sakura and Jiriaya pulled out a pen and paper and started writing that one down which caused all the wemon to start hitting him agian. Ip3 started laughing and dispelled her self so she could get back to reading her book.

Sakura was on her way to take the first exam after she had to have a little talk with her mom after the earlier events, the only thing Sakura was thing about was what 20 hours of labor like her mom was with her and what she would would do to Naruto if she was ever in labor that long. She had already decided she was going to have kids when she got older, but she was going to make him sweat for a while about it first. Naruto had left while everyone was still hitting the pervert. He left a clone saying he had forgot to do something important so he would meet her outside the accademy. When she got there sasuke was already there and had a ticked off look on his face. Sasuke asks "so wheres the dobe, did he chicken out." Sakura was fixing to say something when she saw Naruto running toward them. When he got there he said "sorry for being late I was at the hokage office to get something taken care of before I came here today. I hope you are not mad at me about this morning Sakura-chan, Im sorry." Sakura said "I think that pervert has decided to quit writing his books after this morning, as long as you dont pick up on his bad habbits I will forgive you this time." Naruto smiled until Sakura walked over to a tree and said "but if you do this will happen to you." she then punched the tree and it shattered into nothing but splinters. she then walked back over and Naruto was sweatdropping while sasuke was getting madder. They walked into the building and started to head to room 301, when they got to the second floor and they saw the two junnins henged to look like gennin and had a genjutsu on the sign over room 201 showing it as 301 Naruto decided he was going to have a little fun. He changed the sign above the door to read **free book signing of itcha itcha paradise inside by author Jiriaya. ** Sakura saw what he did and decided to get into the act. she then screamed "YOU ARE ALL NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF PERVERTS." Naruto laughed as everyone turned to look at Sakura and he said "I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, HEAR WE ARE TRYING TO GET TO ROOM 301 TO TAKE A TEST AND EVERYONE IS STANDING HERE IN THE HALLWAY WAITING FOR A PERVERTED AUTHOR TO SHOW UP AND SIGN THERE BOOKS, I CANT BELIEVE THEY LET THIS MANY PERVERTS IN A SCHOOL OF ALL PLACES." he then pointed to the sign above the door. Just then a shadow clone Sakura had made and put a henge on it to look like Jiriaya walked by the crowd and told the two henge junnin "Excuse me, I am here for the book signing", he then walked inside and had a seat. Everyone including the two junnin sweatdroped at that and tried to get away from that door as fast as they could. Sasuke just mummled something about idiots as Sakura and Naruto walked hand in hand smiling to the third floor stairs.

When they made it to the door to room 301 Kakashi was standing there. Naruto could not miss this opertunity and said "Kakashi-sensie, why are you not downstairs right now." Kakashi looked confused for a moment before Sakura realised what Naruto was trying to do said "Jiriaya is downstair and is signing copies of those dang perverted books you read. We figured you would have you whole collection downstairs right now getting signed." Kakashi could not believe his luck so he rushed downstair and saw the sign. He then ran in and was so excited he failed to notice the genjutsu or the fact Jiriaya was a clone. He handed the clone his copy of icha icha paradise and it signed it and handed it back to Kakashi and said "I put something special in that for you Kakashi." when Kakashi opened to book a picture fell out. when he looked at the picture Sakura, Naruto, and sasuke all heard him scream "IM BLIND TO MUCH EYEBROW, TO MUCH WHITE TEETH, TOO MUCH SUNSET, TOOOO MUCH GREEN, AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Naruto looked at Sakura and she said "I had my clone give him a picture of Gia and Lee embracing inside his book " Naruto got on his hands and knees and started worshiping Sakura and saying "You are the new king of pranks" sasuke just muttered something about idiot.

When they got inside all of the rookie nine and gias team started to gather. Naruto was looking aroung the room and spotted the sound team and kabuto. He then spotted Gaara his siblings. Kabuto started walking over to the group Naruto nodded in his direction and Gaara saw who Naruto was pointing to. He recongise from what he was told that he must be kabuto. Gaara told his siblings" whatever happens dont get involved." he then walked over to Naruto who was in front of sasuke and spiked his killer intent before he said "I WANT TO KILL YOU" he then winked one eye. Kabuto was fixing to to say something when Naruto spiked his killer intent and everyone in the room was ready to pass out from the pure bloodlust the two boys were putting out. Naruto then said "WAIT TILL THE TEST, THEN YOU CAN TRY." Gaara stood there a moment and then dropped his killer intent and walked over to his sibling. Naruto kept his intent up and looked at kabuto and said "You have a deathwish." Kabuto was scared but he knew if he did not do as his master order he would die so he stuttered and said "N-No I j-just wanted to meet a-another leaf team and t-try and pass on s-some information on t-the o-other particapants." Naruto said "NO THANKS" he then droped his killer intent, sasuke was fixing to say something when Sakura saw him and said "Why would you want to tell us about others. how do we know your not just trying to find out info on us." kabuto smiled and relaxed since Naruto had droped his killer intent and said "You see, I have something I invented called nin info cards. i have some info on everyone here" Naruto said "Yeah right, your a gennin like us, you cant have info on everyone here, because you dont have a high enough rank unless you are not what you appear to be." all the rookie nine narrowed thier eyes at kabuto. Kabuto did not want to fail his master so he though quickly and said "I can prove it just ask and I can tell you everything I know about anyone strength, weakness, jutsu." Naruto was fixing to say something when sasuke said "Fine prove it" Naruto asked "what, why would you want to listen to some stranger. You ever think he might want something from you." sasuke was mad and he said "Shut up idiot, fine I will find out if he is telling the truth. I want to know what you have on Uzumaki Naruto and your winch Uzumaki Sakura." Before anyone could say anything kabuto pulled out two cards and said "done." he then fed chakra into one card and and before he had a chance to say anything both cards disapeared and Naruto read his and Sakuras cards to himself:

**NAME:Uzumaki Naruto**

**AGE:12 YEARS OLD**

**VILLAGE: LEAF**

**STATUS:MARRIED**

**PARENTS: **

**MOTHER: UNKNOWN **

**FATHER** **Uzumaki ARISHA**

** AKA YONDAIME HOKAGE AKA YELLOW FLASH**

**BLOODLINE: UNKNOWN**

**PHYSICAL STRENGTH LEVEL:SANNIN**

**STAMINA:SANNIN**

**TIA-JUSTU: MASTER**

**GENJUSTU:MASTER**

**KIN-JUTSU:MASTER**

**SPECIAL NOTES:DEMON KYUBI SEALED INSIDE BODY**

**SEAL MASTER**

**CURRENT DEMON LORD OF 9 SUMMONINGS**

**REGENERATION**

**MOST USED JUTSU:**  
**Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)  
Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)  
Shadow Clone Jutsu (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)  
Sexy Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu)  
Harem Jutsu (Hāremu no Jutsu)  
Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu (Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)  
Naruto Uzumaki Barrage (Uzumaki Naruto Rendan)  
Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo (Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan)  
Summoning Technique Gama, Gamatatsu, Gamakichi, Gamabunta (Kuchiyose no  
Jutsu)  
Spiraling Sphere (Rasengan)  
Combination Transformation (Konbi Henge)  
Projectile Weapons (Tobidōgu)  
Shuriken from All Directions (Shihōhappō Shuriken)  
Thousand Years of Death (Konohagakure Hidden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen  
Goroshi)  
Clone Body Blow (Bunshin Taiatari)  
Clone Spinning Heel Drop (Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi)**  
**Shushin**

**Flying Thunder God**

**NUMBER OF JUTSU KNOWN: 7000+**

**TEACHERS:Kakashi/Jiriaya/Tsunada**

**MISSIONS:**

**1 S-CLASS ON GOING**

**1 A-CLASS**

**12 D-CLASS**

**NAME:Uzumaki Sakura**

**AGE:13 YEARS OLD**

**VILLAGE: LEAF**

**STATUS:MARRIED**

**PARENTS: **

**MOTHER: Haruno Rina**

**FATHER**: **UNKNOWN**

**BLOODLINE: UNKNOWN**

**PHYSICAL STRENGTH LEVEL:SANNIN**

**STAMINA:SANNIN**

**TIA-JUSTU: MASTER**

**GENJUSTU:MASTER**

**KIN-JUTSU:MASTER**

**SPECIAL NOTES: REGENERATIVE HEALING ABILITY**

**MOST USED JUTSU:**

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, **

**SUMMONING SLUG/FOX, **

**MEDICAL JUTSU**

**Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)**

**NUMBER OF JUTSU KNOWN: 3000+**

**TEACHERS:Kakashi//Jiriaya/Tsunada**

**MISSIONS:**

**1 S-CLASS ON GOING**

**1 A-CLASS**

**12 D-CLASS**

Naruto smiled and pulled out a scroll laid it on the ground put those two cards in it anddis a couple of hand seals before it disapeared and said "see, that proves it, this Gias is a fake becuase I know most of this info on here is fake,there is no way a gennin can be that strong sasuke. This Gia just got some basic information like a name and stuck a bunch of bull to it. he made up most of it to probably draw attention from him or something. Tell me how many times have you taken these test." kabuto said "This is my 7th time, my fourth year, why." Shikamara stepped forward at that point to try and help and said "If you have all this info then why have you not passed, I mean this is your 7th time. Either you are extremely weak or extremely stupid. Even Naruto, the dead-last of our class can tell you have to be lying. There is no way a gennin can have all that info. You are just trying to make yourself look good so maybe either someone will give you the answer durring the written part or help you with the physical part." The rest of the rookie nine shook thier heads in agreance. Sasuke said "I hate to say it but I agree with them. There is no way those two can be strong and know more than a few jutsu. Even with my Sharingan I dont have very many jutsu. Even our junnin sensie does not know many more than 1000. Get out of hear weakling." When kabuto left he was thinking he had to inform his master immediately about being blocked. Then after he failed to befriend sasuke he was praying his master would not kill him. Everyone who heard what kabuto said was thinking like he was a fake. The gennin from stone country were extremely mad though. They remember all to well what the yellow flash did to thier army durring the war. And now they find out he had a son from some people in town and now they saw him use shushin. They were going to tell there leaders when they got home. When kabuto was walking awake a bunch of pops sounded and a bunch of junnin and ibiki appeared. Ibiki eyed the room and said "Ok, sorry were late but we had to sedate one of our junnins, apparently he had a mental breakdown. Does anyone know what happened to Kakashi." Sakura and Naruto could not stop laughing and rolling on the floor. everyone else was sweatdroping. Sakura seeing everyone confused said "We told him to quit looking in his perverted book. we snuck a picture of gia and lee bonding in his book. he noticed." At that all the junnin, ibiki, the rookie nine minus sasuke and lee were rolling on the floor laughing.

After everyone finally quit laughing Ibiki started the test. The test went by fine for the first 20 minutes. Naruto knew the answer from kyubi so he he decided to have a little fun. He waited till ino took over Sakuras body and he activated the gemini battle link with Sakura. When ino started to look for the answer Naruto had met ip3 and said "want to have some fun." ip3 grined and said "**what you want to foxboy"** Naruto said "simple, when ino starts looking at Sakura memmory pull up the one with ino and choji kissing and watch the fireworks." ip3 grinned and said **"Now I know why she loves you."** He then cancelled the jutsu and turned in his seat to watch the fun. A few moments later ino started screaming "AAAAWWW, NO MY POOR EYES, FOREHEAD GIRL, THAT, THAT WAS SO WRONG, I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. THAT WAS SO WRONG, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER DO THAT." Naruto watched the whole thing and did the gemini battle jutsu agian and said "Sakura, you should ask ip3 what happen." Sakura then asked "Ok what did you do" ip3 pulled up the image of choji and ino kissing and then said "foxboys idea when she jumped in you." Sakura had to try hard not to burst out laughing. The rest of the test of the test went by normally, Ibiki was getting ready ask the final question when Kakashi appeared in the room ready for blood. He already had a chidori charged and he was looking for someone. He saw Naruto and Sakura and knew it had to be them. He started to run to the side, he was going to kill Naruto first. Shikamara looked bored but he used his shadow bind jutsu to stop Kakashi. Sasuke being who and what he is sees a chance to steal a jutsu so he uses his Sharingan to copy Kakashi chidori. After 6 abnu come in the room and Tsunada knocks Kakashi out they haul him out of the room but not before she tells ibiki "he had his Sharingan uncovered when he looked at the picture. now he cant forget it." Sakura and Naruto both create a shadow clone and have them henge into lee and gia and do the whole sunset embrace thing. everyone who looked at it screamed about being blind. lee leans back to tenten and ask "are me and gia really that bad" ten ten whisper "yes, actually worse." lee sits still for a moment and ask tenten "After this test do you think all of our friends would help me get a new look and stop acting like that." tenten grabbed her chest and acted like she had a heart attack. the clone lee and gia run over to her and the gia clones ask "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR TEAMMATES FIRE OF YOUTH LEE." lee leans forward and whisper to the clone "I asked her if after the test if all my friend would help me get a new look and quit acting like that." The clone grabed its heart and puffed out of existance and when Sakura recieved the info she turned around to ino and screamed "INO-PIG, WHEN THE TEST IS OVER LEE WANTS A MAKE OVER AND US TO HELP CHANGE HIS PERSONALITY" everyone from konaha in that room acted like they had a heart attack except Lee, Sakura, and ino. even the clone of lee, ip3 and kyubi had one. kabuto had to restart his heart three times and then revive his teammates.

After Tsunada and shizune came to the room and revived everyone the third hokage officily label that **LEE WANTS A MAKE OVER AND HELP TO CHANGE HIS PERSONALITY **as an S-class hunter-nin attack on any missing nin from konaha. After that ibiki just forgot the tenth question, he said he needed to question some prisoner to make sure his own heart was not permanently damaged and anko come into the class to take them for the next test. When everyone got to the gates to the forest of death Anko said "ok kiddies I have a suprise for you. Today for the second exam we have three special people will be joining us today. Let me introduce them to you know. The first is the Legendary healer and the Next hokage Tsunada, next is the toad Sannin and her fiance Jiriaya and finally our last guest is the Third hokage. Orochimaru was getting worried. The third said "Thank you all for comming, before we start the next exam I want to tell you something important about the location of the test. please open the gate for me Tsunada." she did and then went to join Jiriaya behind the gennin. Naruto opened a gemini battle link with Sakura when the hokage was talking to Tsunada and said "I think we are going to make a move at the snake be ready to move, release your gravity seal, Im going to get in position." Sakura said "Ok but be careful." she then undid the straps on her sword. Naruto released his gravity seal and then moved to walk over to kiba hinata, and shino who were on the other side of the grass nin Orochimaru was impersinating. When Tsunada walked past Naruto to get by Jiriaya the third then said. "This location has a few very new seal we installed. In fact one of the seals has already been activated and noone can leave the area from behind my two students back thier all the way to the tower. You cant go over it or under it and it can not be broken. The second seal is inside the forest itself. We have a perfect cage to stop and capture 1 person that is here, the person who is responsible for the kyubi attack 12 years ago, thats right Orochimaru, you. we also know about your lacky kabuto, he is not a very good spy." With that Jiriaya, Tsunada, and the third took up battle positions in a pyramid shape around Orochimaru. Orochimaru then said "Kukukukukkukuku, I see now. So you were able to figure out I was here. Im impressed. I am even more impressed that you know I sent kyubi to destroy this town, oh he was more than happy to do it, though." Tsunada laughed and said "we seen the contract, we know the truth." Just then a weasil appeared in a puff of smoke if front of temari and said **"miss temari, the council wants me to let you know your fathers body has been found and it has been determined sound has betrayed us. Your team is to assist Konaha until further notice. The other troops shall be preparing for a possible counter attack from sound. From this point on we are at war with sound and thier leader Orochimaru." **The weasil then dissapeared in a puff of smoke and Orochimaru face actually showed color the more madder he got. He then said "Ok enough of these games, kill them all." Everyone in the area got tense preparing for combat and the third said "Any village not wanting to get involve in a war, do not get involved in this fight unless you are directly attacked."Naruto realised what was fixing to happen so he used the battle link and said "Sakura, I think we are going to summon real quick here. I will use kyubi to help agianst manda, You help the third and anko to defeat kabuto." Sakura sighed and said "I understand give that bastard hell for me. I always wanted to kick kabuto butt anyways." When Tsunada started to charge Orochimaru he was ready so he bit his thumb and started doing handsignd. Naruto, Tsunada, Jiriaya all did the same thing and slammed their hands into the ground at the same time. Manda was the first to appear. "**Orochimaru why have you summoned me**." Orochimaru said "not now help me kill these people and I will give you a thousand sacrafices." Katsuyu appeared next with Tsunada on her head "katsuyu help me finish orochimaru once and for all" Katsuyu said **"I will help you my lady. **Jiriaya appeared next on top of Gamabunta, Gamabunta said "**pervert, what do you want me for know, oh I see katsuya and manda, looks like old times but who is that."** Then a giant roars was heard. Something was swishing back and forward in the cloud of smoke. Then there came a booming chuckle "**hahahahahahah, today snake, today I will have my revenge for what you made me do."** Then thier was a huge wind gust that blew all the smoke away and standing thier in all his bloody glory stood kyubi. Naruto was standing on his head and said "You ruined the lives of a lot of good people snake, mine included, today I give you a history lesson, Kyubi lets go." With that kyubi changed manda, Gamabunta not wanting to miss this action jumped in the air, pulled his sword out and tried to cut mandas head off. "katsuya, I want you to spit your acid into the forest beside manda to cut off his movements." Tsunada said." The slug boss took a deep breath and spit the acid beside manda.

Meanwhile, Temari asked Gaara "What should we do know." Gaara looked around and said "Do not get involved until I say so, I want to make sure who is friend and who is not." Anko and the third were fighting kabuto. Kabuto used his chakra scapels and attacked head on. Anko sent her snakes out of her arm to bind and poison him. When they wrapped around him he dissapeared into a pile of mud. He then appeared out of the ground behind the third. The third turned around and summoned Enma the Ape boss and it turned into its staff form. The third grab the staff and started swing at kabuto trying to kill him by knocking his head off.

Shino, hinata, kiba, and Sakura where fighting the team from sound. Shino was fighting the Gia who had holes in his hands, Zack Abumi, Zach tried to attack shino head on with Zankuha but shino kept using Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique) and making zach miss. hinata and Sakura where fighting the female sound member Kin Tsuchi. They were doing a tag team job agianst her and she really did not have any special attack other then sound bell jutsu. Sakura remembering what they did durring the original exam formed chakra scapels and cut the stings holding the bell cancelling the genjutsu quickly. Hinata kept getting in close and closing off chakra holes before having to dodge a random attack with a senbon needle. Kiba was attacking the Gia with the metal arm Dosu Kinuta. Dosu kept trying to hit him and akamara with the sound drill jutsu but they kept evading him but never got close enough to attack. Neji was fighting the Gia who absorbs chakra, Akado Yoroi, even though neji was hitting every chakra hole perfectly Akado was obsorbing the chakra thanks to his Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Technique). Neji was getting tired of not being able to stop him. tenten and lee where fighting the Gia who has almost perfect bone control, Tsurgi Misumi. Lee took of his weights and was easily hitting him breaking the Tsurgi bones and damaging his body even though he was moving his body like he had no bones. tenten was trapping him in a maze of weapons as she was throughing them at him as fast as she could. Choji, ino and shikamara was prepared to hold the other 9 teams from joining the fight.

Kabuto seeing an opertunity cuts anko across her spine with his chakra scapel. paralyzing her. the third got into a gaurd position in front of anko. kabuto looks at all the battles fighting and smirks thinking he had a way to help his master, he turns around from facing the third and throws a senbon needle at Sakura who has her back to her. Gaara remembering what his new friend told him about how temari was killed watches the fight. when Kabuto was sure the needles were going to hit he turns and runs into the forest. Right before they hit Sakura a wall of sand appears behind her. she is startled at first but when she shes the three needles sticking out of it she realises Gaara just saved her life. she looks over and notices anko on the ground and runs over to help her. Temari and Kankuro seeing Gaara get involved decide they should also. Temari sees dosu who ws using the metal arm as a defensive weapon getting ready to attack kiba after he falls pulls out her fan and swings it saying "Wind slice jutsu". It slices into his arm completey destroying the metal device. Kankuro send his puppet to help neji who is almost out of chakra thanks to his apponent obsorbing it all. Kankuros puppet stabs the ninja in the back and then it open its mouth sending a poison neddle into the spine of the ninja. the ninja falls to the ground and dies in seconds. The ninja lee and tenten were fighting was completey out of chakra and tenten has him pinned to the ground with over 80 weapons. He was not happy. After temari cut the sound ninja metal arm kiba and akamara used their beast human clone jutsu, then used his Gatsuuga (Piercing Fang) to beat him easily. Shino used his bugs to block the holes in zaku arm without him realising it. Since he though he had a clear shot to kill shino he fully charged his Zankukyokuha attack after taking a soldier pill. he did not notice until it was to late that when he went to attack shino full power his wind holes where blocked. He completely blew both his arms off at the elbows. Hinata after Sakura had left to take care of anko had finished closing the rest of the female sound ninja chakra holes and she past out. Sakura was able to heal anko but told her and the third "she needs bed rest for a week and no very light duty for two weeks after that or she may become fully paralyze for life." The third looked at the situation and said "Well looks like Ibiki has 4 guest to keep him company but kabuto is in the forest somewhere." then he notices something is off "Where is sasuke uchiha." he asked. Everyone who heard that started looking around. A ninja from rain country said "I seen him go after the Gia with glasses." Sakura curses and uses her battle link to tell Naruto.

"Naruto, we got everything back here taken care of but we got a problem. Kabuto is in the forest and sasuke chased after him." Sakura tells him. Naruto says "Ok the third said all the second barrier is in place so as far as he can go is from just north of the tower to the south where you are. he wont escape. I will find them after I finish here" kyubi has been beating manda to death with his tail attack and everytime manda tries to counter kyubis attack he is cut off by one or both of the other summons. Manda suddenly dives underground with Orochimaru still on its head. Kyubi jumps back out of the area. Suddenly manda appears under Gamabunta and when the frog jumps into the air to keep from being bit Jiriaya yells "GIVE ME SOME OIL" The frog takes a deep breath a sprays oil out of its mouth. Jiriaya then yells "GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU" and it completely cover the snake in flames. A moment latter Katsuyu is attacked by two snake summons. She splits her self into millions of little slugs and Tsunada jump off her and lands on Kyubis head next to Naruto. Naruto asked "wheres the freek" tsunade looks around and notices manda leave but the other two snakes are still here which mean Orochimaru is still alive. Jiriaya hearing them also notices hes gone. Naruto gets mad and says "Kyubi lets end this. Demon Rasengan Jutsu" Naruto then closes his eyes and holds out both his hands as far apart as he can and starts forming a Rasengan in each hand. then Kyubi sticks each of his tails in the air and a giant Rasengan appears on all nine tails. Naruto leans his hands back as far as they can go and so does kyubi with his tail. Then all in one motion Naruto and kyubi fling all 11 Rasengans at the two snakes and they impact each other 1 foot infront of both snakes completely destroying them. Jiraiya and Tsunada look in awe at the attack. Then Naruto says lets go. As soon as Naruto and Tsunada left kyubis head he disapeared. Gamabunta and Katsuyu left right after that.

Sasuke saw all the battles taking place but after he saw Naruto summon kyubi and then kabuto attacking the third he decided he was going to give kabuto the benefit of a doubt for a moment because if he could stand toe to toe with a hokage he had to be strong. When kabuto took the opertunity to run in the forest. He swiftly fallowed while everyone else was distracted. He was running throught the tree tops when he saw kabuto ahead of him heading toward the tower. Kabuto feeling someones chakra that was weaker then him behind him glances back to see who it is. when he saw sasuke he got a smirk on his face because he was thinking he might be able to live longer by giving his master what he wants. He suddenly stops and turns to face sasuke. Sasuke lands on the tree next to him and said "Now that we are alone, I want some answers, Kabuto said "The reason this battle is going on is for you, my master wants to make you strong but konaha wants to keep you weak to control you." Then sasuke remembered what the third called that man who order everyone to kill back at then entrance. No one from the leaf can say they never heard of the legendary three sannin. "Who is your master." sasuke ask. Kabuto said "My master is the snake sannin Orochimaru." sasuke knew his suspicion was confirmed. Kabuto smiled and said "He came here to get someone who has the potential to become very strong. He wants you to join him. He want the Sharingan. He hates how weak the Hidden leaf has become and he has made his own village where only the strong can survive. He came here to offer you power. He knows all about you wanting revenge on your brother. He can make you stronger than Itachi if you would join him. He could make you stronger than those two teammates of yours." Sasuke was drooling. Here he was givin a chance to get strong enough to kill his brother. "What must I do to get this power." Kabuto smiled and said "All you have to do is join my master and he will make you strong enough to kill anyone you want. I need to get to the tower now and prepare for my master arrival, those weak wimps dont think they can actually beat him. If you want you can come with us. My master taught me a seal to instantly transport us to its matching seal back in our village. I just need a little time to prepare. If you want to show my master you are willing to join him come to the tower and give me the time I need to make the seal." Kabuto then took off toward the tower and never looked back, he knew sasuke had already taken the bait, he thought to himself _yes foolish boy, my master wants you to join him but not the way you think._

Naruto, Tsunada and Jiriaya were heading through the forest trying to find any traces of the snake. Naruto had already summoned three foxes to help but they were not having much luck. They were traveling diagnally across the forest trying to get a trace of Orochimaru when Naruto suddenly caught the sent of kabuto and sasuke. He stopped in his tracks and the two sannin landed next to him. He then said "I dont smell the snake, but I smell kabuto and sasuke. I think if we follow kabuto we will find orochimaru." Tsunada said "Well its our best lead, we could search for hours tiring our selfs out and not find him." Jiriaya said "I agree, if he gets his hands on the sharigan we are in trouble." Naruto sniffed the area agian and said "ok you three foxes keep trying to find Orochimaru, If you find him let me know" with that the three foxes took of and Naruto started following the smell of kabuto with the sannins right behind them.

The third looked around and saw the three sand sibling standing by themselfs. he walked over to them and said "I thank you for you support durring the battle." garra spoke first and said "I did not do it for the leaf, I did it for my friend Uzumaki, it is the least I can do for him." Temari the said "Looks like you were telling us the truth. My summon said that we are to stay here and assist you until we are told to return. I think they are doing this as a good faith promise since they nearly went to war with you." the third said "Dont worry, Until this crisis is over or you are order to return to sand, I am going to make you three Leaf gennin with full access to the village and resources acceptable to that rank. We do not hold it agianst you for what almost happened, you were only following orders. now if you will excuse me I need to try and calm the other team down to avoid a war." With that he walked toward the other villages teams. Sakura walked over to gaara and said "Thank you for saving my life." she then stuck her hand out and held it there for a moment. She remembered Naruto memmories and learned gaara was not use to people so she said "I am trying to show you a sign of trust and friendship." gaara stared at her hand a moment before returning the handshake. His siblings stood with their jaws on the ground.

Naruto said "we are almost to them, the smell is real strong maybe five or six minutes old." the other two nodded and they all picked up there pace. When they got to the tower they followed Naruto inside and he lead them to the arena area. After he walked threw the door a couple of shurikans came flying at him. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way and looked for the source of the attack. He saw kabuto making a seal on the ground but had his back to them. "Lookout" Tsunada said as a kunia came flying at Naruto. When it was almost on him he saw an exploding tag on it so he shoved chakra to his legs and jumped to the cealing right before the tag exploded. Orochimaru had created two earthclones and they were fighting Tsunada and jiriaya while the third was looking at Naruto. Suddenly several shurikans came flying at him from behind. His sensitive hearing heard the sound of them coming toward him so he pushed himself off the roof and landed on his feet turning to look at who threw the shurikans. He saw sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face. while he was distracted Orochimaru spit out his grasscutter sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way and pulled out his own sword to defend himself. Naruto blocked a swipe at his head and charged a rasengan in his right hand, he then tried to hit orochimaru with it but only caught him in the shoulder breaking it at the joint. He then started defending himself from wild swings and slashes while the snake freak was tiring him self out. Then the noise in the room was changed to that of birds chirping. Naruto recognised that sound and kicked orochimaru in the gut sending him toward the wall. He then looked up and saw sasuke diving toward him with a chidori on his left arm. Naruto pulled out one of his special kunia and through it toward a wall to his left. when it hit he used his shushin attack to move to wear the kunia was just as sasuke was about to hit him. sasuke missed and drove his hand into the ground. Tsunada took the distraction of the explosion to finish of the clones she was fighting by jumping in the air and using her titanic strength to hit the clone in the head with a leg drop causing the clone and the ground underneath it to explode from the force behind it. jariaya charged at the clone he was fighting with a rasengan in both hands slamming them together right infront of the clone. The shockwave destroyed the clone easily. Orochimaru had already gotten to his feet and said "sasuke, time to show me if you are worthy of my training. I want you to kill them." Sasuke stood up from the crater he was in and started making handsign. Naruto saw what he was planning on doing and saw he could not stop it yelled "Get out of here now. Go" Jiraiya and Tsunada did not move so he then threw another of his special kunia at the wall by them. when it hits he appears next to them and throughs another down the hallway toward the exit. He then grabs both sannins and holds on as tight as he can to them as he moves to the next kunia. Agian throwning one this time it hits a tree outside the tower and the two sannin get drug by him agian. They had just made it outside when suddenly there is a loud explosion from inside the tower and a wave of fire engulfs the tower in front of them melting it. Naruto stands between them and the tower and starts doing handseals. The tower then turns into a tower of glass that starts to glow, Naruto then slams his hands into the ground as he says, "Demon shield: Demon gates of hell jutsu" and a red tint circle engulfs the tower as the tower explodes and the glass starts flying in all directions hitting the red shield causing it to ripple whenever it is hit. The explosion last for about 5 minutes and then receeds. After it disapears Naruto stands up causing his shield to disapear and smiles a small smile before falling face forward out cold. Tsunada starts checking on him and notices his wounds are not healing like they usually do so she starts treating his wounds. Jiriaya walks toward where most of the tower was and discovers the seal kabuto was making, he then looks around and notices there is no bodies or blood anywhere. he then looks at what is left of the building and thinks _he can focus that attack in any direction he wants, looks like he pointed it at us and after he finished they used the seal to transport away. I know the seal because I helped him make it when we were on the same team. Looks like the uchiha betrayed us agian and this time you cant blame the curse seal. This is bad._

Jiriaya had just made it over to Naruto when the rest of the rookie nine, gias team, the sand sibs and the third came running onto thier location. Sakura saw Naruto on the ground and ran to his side. Gaara was taking in the area when the third said "Report, what happened." Jiriaya looked at him and said "It appears sasuke uchiha has betrayed the leaf of his own free will and joined Orochimaru. After he escaped our battle with summons we started tracking him on foot. Naruto came across kabuto and sasuke scent and we figured it would be our best lead to find the snake.when we got here and made it inside the arena area, we were immediately attack. At first we thought it was Orochimaru who was attacking, kabuto was busy making a huge seal on the ground, After Naruto evaded the first attack Tsunada and myself had to start fighting earth clones of Orochimaru. durring the fight Naruto crippled Orochimaru arm and was deflecting all of the attacks from grasscutter, he then kicked him into the wall. Naruto then barely evaded a chidori from sasuke. After orochimaru got up he told sasuke to prove his loyalty by killing us. He started to do some handseals and Naruto yelled for us to get out. Tsunada and myself both underestimated the attack and Naruto had to carry us both out using flying thunder god, once we made it out, he started making seals of his own and said Demon shield: Demon gates of hell jutsu and a huge barriar came up and blocked the attack as the tower exploded." Sakura gasped at that and stood and looked at the damage caused and said "No, he wouldn't, he would only use that jutsu if it was ..Crap." everyone was looking at her and the third asked "What are you talking about Sakura" Sakura looked at Naruto quickly and got to her knees and said "No time to explain, if I dont start helping feed him chakra and balance his demon chakra he will die. Gaara I need a favor, I need you to put your hand on my shoulder and start feeding me some of your demon chakra I only need a little, he is strong but not strong enough yet to have enough chakra to survive that jutsu use. Tsunada I will work on balancing the two chakras if you can monitor his vitals and keep his heart going." Gaara appeared behind Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder and start feeding demon chakra into her. Tsunada quickly started doing what Sakura said and also did a medical jutsu on him and gasped "she telling the truth, I say 95 percent of his overall chakra is gone right now, that must be why his wounds were not healing on thier own." Everyone watched what was going on and the third asked "why did he use that demon shield jutsu, what attack did sasuke use." Jiriaya said "I dont know" Sakura still had her eyes closed transferring chakra and said "Amathist, look at the glass on the ground in front of where the tower you to be. Only one attack looks like that and its the only attack that would force Naruto to you his Demon shield: Demon gates of hell jutsu. Amathist is a jutsu that uses all the energy a person can produce from opening 6 celestrial gates, without the side effects, the stronger a person who uses it the stronger it gets., that was the reason Naruto hit him in the office when he saw sasuke going to use it on Tsunada." the third listened and said "I see, so what do you think happended to them." jiriaya said "they escaped. the seal kabuto drew is the same transport seal I helped him make when we were teammates." the third then said "Well, in light of this information, That Amathist jutsu is labeled an S-class jutsu, as of today sasuke uchiha is labeled an S-class missing nin because not only does he have an assassination jutsu in the chidori, but he also has a village killing jutsu in that Amathist, Attacking a hokage twice, deserting to another village willingly, and taking the sharigan with him. If he can not be captured alive, he is to be assassinated, and his eyes brought back to konaha." Sakura then said "Gaara, thats enough chakra, I only have enough chakra left to balance what we gave him equally before I pass out. He will only be at about 10 percent chakra after that so he wont wake for probably 2 or 3 days at lea..." Sakura then passed out from chakra exhaustion. Tsunade finished healing what cuts where left and picked Sakura up to carry her home. Jiriaya picked up Naruto over his shoulder and carried him home also. The third then pulled out a scroll from a pocket, wiped some blood on it then he threw the scroll into the air and it exploded. the third the said " both shields are remeved know. I will make and announcement tomorrow on the rest of the exams. dismissed." Everyone started to dispersed after that and headed home.

It had been two days since the 2nd exam and the betrayel from sasuke, Tsunada was in hospital room 231 checking on her patiants. "So Sakura, you want to tell me how you are feeling today" Tsunada asked, "Tsunada, I feel pretty good right now, my normal chakra is up to full strength but my kyubi chakra is only about 60 percent. I cant tell any broken bones or sore muscles either. Has Naruto awaken yet." Sakura asked. Tsunada sighed and said "No he has not, apparently that jutsu he used did something nobody ever though could happen, completely drain Narutos chakra. I dont know how long he will be out for either." Sakura started to get out of bed to walk over to Naruto when she notice she was in a hospital gown. She then looked at Tsunada with a look that was easily readable. Tsunada said "Dont worry, Shizune and I were the only two who change you and Naruto, my fiance was not here." Sakura sighed a sign of relief until she got a thought that made her blush. Tsunada saw that and laughed before saying "Dont worry Im sure your will be happy with your husband when you decide to have kids, by the way at noon today I will be taking over as hokage. I want you to stay here and look out for him while Im gone, Do not leave unless myself, jiriaya, or shizune come and get you, you understand why, He might be in danger if someone got the idea to hurt him while he cant defend himself." Sakura blushed for a moment when Tsunada mentioned kids but listen to her sensie anyways. Tsunada then left the hospital room and left Sakura alone with a sleeping Naruto. Sakura went to the cabinet, got her clothes and went to the restroom to wash up and change. When she came out she saw a member of the ABNU with the face of a weasil on it comming in the window. Sakura saw him and remembered the mask from somewhere and asked "what are you doing here." the ABNU saw her in her normal clothes and said "I am under orders to watch the boy here and make sure he is not disturbed, I will have to ask you to leave." Sakura was on gaurd and said "By whose orders." The gaurd finish coming in the room and said defencively "The Goidiame hokage, what right does a gennin have to question a member of ABNU." Sakura smiled an evil grin and said "Well, we got a problem here then, I have three rights in this matter. First he is my teammate, Second the hokage gave me order so I know you are lieing, and third, he is my husband. Get out of here now and I will let you leave unharmed, if not well, you can guess." The abnu gaurd was ticked off now, he pulled out a kunia and charged at Sakura. Sakura created a kage bunshin and had it step to the side of the bed by Naruto, then both Sakuras made chakra scappels on each of thier hands. The abnu went to try and stab the Sakura near the bathroom and just cut her left arm when she dissapeared in a puff of smoke and before he had time to turn around the real Sakura used her chakra scappel to cut his spine. He fell to the floor and could not move. The abnu tried to move but he could not move and of limbs, he then screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU DEMON WHORE" Sakura picked him up and kicked him in between the legs and then punched him with her enhanced fist sending him through the wall and across the hall. A nurse came running to where all the noise came from and started to help the man up but Sakura walked over to him and picked him up before dragging him back into room 231. The nurse started to say something when Sakura said "He insulted me and attacked me. I will hold him prisoner until the hokage is ready to deal with him." The nurse just shook her head and left and Sakura took some chakra enhanced ropes out of his gear and tied him to the cabinet door that had her clothes in it. she then closed the door and put a chair agianst the cabinet. She put a genjustu on the wall where she had knocked the abnu thru to cover it up and walked over and layed next to Naruto. She just laid there and thought how she hoped he would wake up soon.

Naruto woke up in his mindscape and was standing in front of kyubi cage. Naruto sighed and said "Ok fox whats up." kyubi looked at him and said "**I want to let you know that because of us coming back and changing stuff it seemed our enemies are also changing a little. I know you did not notice stone took a very defensive position on your dad techniques you used. That might cause a problem. Also I think you should know your mate just saved your life twice, once from chakra depletion and once from assassination. I did not get much but I could tell by the chakra."** kyubi said. Naruto sighed and said "Can it get any worse. I think I better wake up know and find out what to do." and with that he left his mindscape.

Sakura was laying next to Naruto teasingly playing with his chisled chest and abs. She had to admit his body was strong and in shape. He may have had one percent body fat if even that. Naruto woke up but kept his eyes closed to give his other senses a chance to adjust. He suddenly felt someone rubbing his chest and abs and thought it had to be his wife. He was about to open his eyes when Sakura leaned over and whispered "Oh Naruto-kun, I cant believe everything that has happened, I mean first you come back and give me memories of a life I wont have know, you showed me that I had a illusion for what I thought would make me happy, you been supportive, kind and caring. I thank you for it and I love you. I hope you will always be happy with me, no matter how long we live. I also want you to know I dont want your family to end with you so I will make sure you and me have a large family someday." Naruto tensed up at this and Sakura felt it because here hand was on his chest. she then got an evil grin and did the signs for the gemini battle jutsu so she could listen to his thoughts and said "You know when I said large I should have said huge, I figure at least 25 kids, maybe all the way upto a hundred, so I hope you are ready." She then heard him think _I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I..IIIII 25,100, sssshhee cant be surious, can she, I mean I would like a family someday and I would like to have a lot of kids, but I dont know if it is even safe for her to have that many, or even if she can, I admit I dont know but the largest family I ever seen from one couple was 10 and that was rare. Maybe I should ask Tsunada about it...no then she will want to use me to teach sex ed agian to make sure I remember stuff, I could ask ero-sennin but he would just use it in his books. I think I should talk to Sakura about it but I dont want her to think I am forcing her into it. Of course it would be fun to try but maybe I could talk to shizune...no cant do that she would talk to Tsunada, I could talk to rina...no she would talk to Sakura and then Sakura would be mad at me for not talking to her. I could try and sneak to talk to ip3...well thats not an option, kyubi tells me she is an addicted to perverts, he said she has all these toys that might hurt." ip3 sceames _**"OH KYUBI, WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK. GET OUT HERE NOW." ** Naruto paled and said "ip3 what are you doing in my head" ip3 said "**not now, I got a fox to find, you want answers ask Sakura, she was listening as well." **Sakura though _Oh crap. A Naruto-kun, I.1.1.1.1.11111. was just wanting to try and wake you up so I was using our gemini jutsu, I did not mean to hear anything." _suddenly Naruto and Sakura flenched as they heard a whip sound and kyubi screaming for help. Sakura then said "_i think we need to talk for real so I m going to cancell the jutsu, I think kyubi will thank me."_ Sakura then cancelled the jutsu and looked at Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto sheepishly and he said "so were you just joking about wanting that many kids or are you serious." Sakura looked at him like he was crazy and said "Joking, I would like to have a couple of kids later but not that many." Naruto thought for a moment and smiled and said "Good, because I was thinking if we waited to have kids until your 16 and had to wait 2 years after each set you would be 32 years old when when we had 24 kids and if we kept working on having up to a hundread you would be 85 when you had the last ones." Sakura started to hit him but got an evil grin and said "I guess we need to start earlier then that huh" when it hit Naruto what she said his nose started bleeding and he past out from blood loss. Sakura laughed and started to clean the blood from his nose.

When Tsunada walked into the room a couple of hours later she saw Naruto and Sakura sitting in the recliner by the window looking out side. She caughed and said "So I see your awake now but do you want to tell me whats up with the genjustu on the wall by the door." Sakura never turned toward her and said "We had a guest that needs medical attention. he is in the cabinet there. Said you gave him orders and told me to get out, when I confronted him he insulted my integrity. I thought I would let you heal him. I might hurt him with my weak chakra control." Naruto looked at her and then looked at Tsunada who just opened the cabinet and saw the abnu she healed and gave a physical to a few weeks prior, she then said "I seem to remember you being on medical leave. I think if you are so willing to return to work then I need to give you another checkup." she then grabbed him and drug him out of the room closing the door behind her. Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Thanks for protecting me." Sakura just kissed him and said "Its my job, you are the head of our clan after all, husband." Naruto looked at her and they started kissing agian before a scream of "AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW, YOU FORGOT YOU RINGS AGIAN." Naruto looked curiously at Sakura and she said "you remember the 1000 years of pain Kakashi used on you. Turns out Tsunada created it after she caught jiriaya peeping on her." Naruto thought for a moment then said "Then that means she just...ouch. At least my version of that attack is better", "What do you mean Naruto." Sakura asked. Naruto said "Durring the finals when I came to save you from gaara I put a kunia with an exploding tag on the end of that attack." Sakura thought about that and then started laughing.

Tsunada walked back in the room with a smile on her face and said "He still is not ready for active duty yet." Naruto and Sakura burst into tears laughing so hard. After they calmed down Sakura said "Well whats the plan now." Tsunada said "Well first thing we need to do is try and cancell the exams and plan a retrieval mission for the Uchiha." Naruto looked down for a moment remembering what kyubi told him and said "I think it might be a good Idea for me and Sakura to disapear for a while" Both wemon looked at him and Sakura asked "why" Naruto sighed and said "Kyubi told me something he observed when we intercept kabuto before the first exams. when stone got ticked off when I used my dad jutsu, luckily mom was not mentionedon that card I got. I would be suprised if they are still in the country right now." Tsunada looked at him and said "well I agree they might be a problem but we will have to cross that bridge when we get there. what was that about your mom, I know who your dad is but I dont know who your mom was." Sakura said "Actually I have no idea about who your mom was either, you never mentioned it before." Naruto looked at both of them and said "Is the room secured." Tsunada did a couple of seals and mummbled something before saying "It is now." Naruto said "First it is not was but is, she is alive and here in the village." Both wemon said "What." just then there was a knock on the door. Tsunada walked over to it and the third and anko walked in. Naruto smiled and after Tsunada closed the door said "rooms secure and silent." the third looked at everyone and said "how are you doing" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and said "Truthfully my normal chakra is full but kyubis is only at 60 percent." Sakura said "Both mine are full." Anko looked at the couple and said "Sakura, thanks for healing me out there and saving my life. Im sorry we did not get a chance to finish those snakes." Tsunada said "we were just discussing a new developement that might cause some new trouble. Naruto used his dad jutsu to stop kabuto and stone reaction to it was bad." The third sighed and said "well I suppose the best coarse of action is to wait until they move first." Anko asked which jutsu of your dads do you know Naruto", Naruto said "Shushin, flying thunder god, rasengan, toad summoning" Anko just smirked. Sakura then asked "You sill have not told us who your mom is, we know who your dad is but how come you never mentioned your mom, especially with her still being alive, where has she been for most of your life." Everyone in the room looked at Naruto with sad eyes except Anko who looked down and Naruto saw her and said "she is a very nice woman with a unique spirit, her life was hard, I know it hurt her that she could not take care of me at the time but it was for my safety. She secretly looked out for me when she could. If her name got out before know then we would have had a whole lot more trouble than we have now, she may not know it but I do love her, I think its safe now that kabuto has been exposed to tell if she agrees." Sakura looked confused at Naruto who was watching the emotional expressions on ankos face until he saw her passout and everyone heard a thud and turned to see anko passed out on the floor. Tsunada started to check her and after a few minutes revived her. Anko looked around the room trying to remember what happen and everyone was looking at her and when she looked at Naruto who looked worried and he mouthed "you ok". Anko chuckled and said "You worry almost as bad as your father did Naruto." everyone except the third looked from Naruto to anko and Sakura said "shes your mom" Naruto laughed and said "Why do you think when we told her and iruka about us being married that she said she was proud of me." Tsunada asked "If your his mother how come you did not take care of him after his dad died and how come your not named uzimaki." Anko said "when I came back from the snakeArisha was one of the only people who trusted me as not being controlled. we were going to get married but since he was already hokage at the time the council had to approve it and we had just got out of a war so when he tried to bring me to be approved the council denied it. we continued to see each other and I got pregnant. I had you when kyubi attacked and the nurse who delivered you died from chakra exhaustion from trying to heal so many wounded. Arisha said he wanted me to keep an eye on you but not to get into contact with you until you could defend yourself. We were both afraid Orochimaru may try and kill you or force me to because of the curse seal I have to get his revenge." Sakura said "well its nice to meet you". Tsunada said "well I think we should let them get to know each other and get some rest. Tomorrow you can leave. I want you both to come to my office tomorrow Naruto and Sakura at 10 am." everyone left the room except Naruto, Sakura and anko. anko said "well I guess you have some questions you want answere to so who wants to start." Sakura said "well..."

The next day Naruto and Sakura where standing outside the hokage office waiting for the gaurds to let Tsunada know they were there when Naruto said "I think we should let the gaurds know about her habbit of sleeping at her desk and its best not to wake her." Sakura smiled and held out her hand and started counting down from 5.4.3.2.1. when Sakura made a fist she opened the door and the gaurd that went in came flying thru the open door and hit the wall down the hall. Sakura then said "Shes awake now lets go in." The other gaurd look at the one down the hall and got on his knees thanking that he did not wake the hokage. After Sakura and Naruto made it in to the office Tsunada said "I have a question for you both. Based on what you know of the rookie nine and gias team, do you think you know what there stregths and weaknesses are." Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Yeah pretty much, why." Tsunada smiled and said "I want you both to take the them all to your compound for 1 year worth of training, I am going to assign them to you and making you both acting junnin. I am going to have there sensie go after sasuke and I am cancelling all missions for you except train them. They will not be allowed to leave the compound. Any resuppling jiriaya will run messanger for you. use scrolls to take them there and bring them back. At the end of 1 year I want you to have them ready to be tested as junnin. I am also making public knowledge that Orochimaru was the one who sent Kyubi to attack us. Any questions." Naruto said "When do you want us to start." Tsunada said "I want you both back here at 3 oclock so i can inform the others to get ready. Have everything you will need ready by then. Also Naruto and Sakura, I want you have them strong enough to fight gaara on even footing. Whatever it taked to get them there." Sakura said "speaking of gaara, what is going to happen with them." Tsunada said "If you want I can have them help you on occasions but mostly they will be filling in with the loss of the other 11 gennin." Naruto and Sakura both said together "yes" Tsunada said "fine be here at 3." with that they left to get ramen.

At 3 oclock when Naruto and Sakura come back in the room Tsunada said "now that everyone is here I'll explain. I want everyone here at 7 am tomorrow prepared for a 1 year training mission. Your teams are being reformed into 1 team under two junnins" shikamara said "who are are new sensie, what are we training for and where are we training." Tsunada said "Your training location is a secret and your sensies will be taking care of getting you there. Even though most of you have been trained in family fightings styles and techniques you will be undergoing entense training. When the 1 year is us up you should be able to fight a Jinchuriki one on one" Neji said "sorry to interupt but what is a Jinchuriki" Naruto said "A jinchuriki is a person who has a tailed demon sealed in them, in other words someone like me and gaara." Tsunada said "exactly. I am sending your normal sensies to sound to try and obtain the uchiha dead or alive. your new sensies for this training will be Sakura and Naruto uzumaki. They will train you to be able to beat them both at full power. when you can do that then you will be ready for what you are going to face. If you become strong enough you will become a special hunter nin task force to hunt down and destroy S-class missing nin like Orochimaru the kage of sound and uchiha itachi members of Akatsuki. I want you each to follow Naruto and Sakura orders like they are mine. does anyone have anymore questions." shikamara said "the nin info card that kabuto used before the exams, how much of that info was right on Naruto and Sakuraand can we see it" Naruto did some hand signs and passed them around and said "In my case 99 percent correct." Sakura read hers and said "in my case 99 percent also, he never listed our gemini battle link." tenten asked "What is a gemini battle link." Naruto said "its a jutsu we created were we could read each other thoughts and commonicate without speaking, it lets us cordinate easily, however we wont be teaching that jutsu because it has a unique flaw. once you do it the first time together you can activate it and listen to the other without them knowing." Ino said "sounds like a perfect spy jutsu" Naruto said "Tsunada, I have one question, Sakura and I both have unique Kenjutsu styles. When we start teaching them those skills can we have some extra help in those area, My style relies on shushin and flying thuder god and Sakura relies on her elemental attacks, We are both good with swords but some of the others might have a different weapons and styles." Tsunada thought for a moment and said "when you are ready to start teaching them kenjutsu let me know and I will bring someone to help with the training. See you all hear tomorrow at 7 and remember you wont have to worry about servival equipment but any weapons scrolls or family jutsu you want to bring get them now because you wont be back for 1 year." With that everyone left.

When Naruto and Sakura left Naruto said "I was thinking in there and I need to go see Hiashe Hyuga, I need to ask him something." Sakura said "ok you want me to come." Naruto looked at her and said "yeah so you can help me with what I need to ask. You will understand once we get there." When they got to the Hyuga compound two branch member was standing at the gate and said "What do you want here, boy." Naruto said "I request an audiance with Hiashe Hyuga in private." One branch member went inside and after a few minutes he came out and said "he will see you know, follow me." Sakura and Naruto followed the branch member inside and led them to Hiashe private study. After he knocked on the door before leaving. After Hiashe allowed them in he asked "what can I do for you two today." Naruto said "Hiashe, First of I would like to introduce my wife Sakura. Tomorrow all of the gennins that participated in the chunnin exams will be leaving for a 1 year training mission. I wanted you to know that you wont have to worry about Hinata or Neji safety because it is going to be at the compound were we had that meeting, but like that meeting security around it is so tight that less then 10 people can make it inside with out a guide. Sakura and I are the junnin sensie of the training mission along with an occasional other instructer. The reason I wanted to come tell you the details is because I know the hyuga family signature style is great in combat but it does have a few flaws that can be exploited. Our orders are to improve the areas each person is lacking. I know neji is a prodigy of your family but once he starts running out of chakraor comes up agianst an enemy that can block the damage the gentle fist style uses he has nothing to fall back on, The enemies we are going to be going agianst will be able to do just that. Also if he comes up agianst a long range fighter he is at a disadvantage because he is a close combat fighter, so we will be working on those and help him reduce the blindspot hyugas have." Hiashe looked at him and then said "I see you do know alot of our fighting style, and I can see what you are reffering to on neji, what about hinata" Sakura said "Hinata has flaws we will eliminate. Her chakra control is great but her chakra copacity is smaller, we are going to get her upto 4 times as much chakra at least by the time we are done. She also has many of the flaws neji has so we will get rid of them the same way, we will also be training her to incorperate 2 other fighting styles into her gentle fist, medical tijutsu, and another style, one that will work well with her other two. so whoever she fights will underestimate her thinking she will go for the hyuga style and she can switch styles, incompacitate a defence and open up more weakspots so she can finish with her family style without wasting the chakra used durring gentle fist." Hiashe though it over for a few moments and said "Who exactly are you training them for " Naruto said "We are going after the top 8 s-class criminals in the bingo books, uchiha sasuke, kabuto, and the leader of Akatsuki. The hokage wants us to train them enough to be able to beat a jinchuriki each, She figures the best way for them to beat on is be trained by one and I plan on having them get far stronger." Hiashe smiled and said "I agree so why did you come here if you already have the hokages approval." Naruto said "I have something I was thinking about but I thought you would be the best to answer my question. When your family uses Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) do you still have the ability to see 359 degree or are you temperarily blinded. When I used a version of that attack If I dont close my eyes I am blinded and I know hyugas are suppose to counteract that but I want to know if you loose some of your range while using that." Hiashe thought for a moment and said "Can I ask why before I answer." Naruto said "If you loose sight of an enemy when you use that attack you enemy can create a kage bunshin and go underground to attack. I was wondering if you lost sight of the actual target or if you still can see because if you can still see I need to teach them a counter to the Mangekyou Sharingan. Also it opens up an oppertunity to add a jutsu to your heavenly spin like to magnify the effect on an enemy." Hiashe thought for a moment and said "The blindspot goes from 1 percent to 20 percent the longer you use it." Naruto smiled and said "Thank you and I will keep it secret as much as possible." Hiashe said "Naruto I have been checking your info and I am finding more and more correct. If the time comes I will call on you." Naruto smiled and said "I understand." before they left. After that they went to eat ramen. At the Ichiraku ramen shop Naruto told the owner that he would not be around for a year and had him promise to stay in business till he got back.

The hokage sat at her desk, in front of her was Kakashi, kurenai, asuma, and gia. "I called you all here for the reason of sasuke uchiha. I want you to track him down at the hidden sound village and try to retrieve him. If you can not bring him back alive I want you to kill him and retrieve his eyes. We can not let the uchiha bloodline fall into the hands of our enemies. If he has already been taken over by Orochimaru or it becomes impossible to finish the mission come back and report. we will have to hope that we can retrieve it. I want you to leave as soon as possible. dismissed." Tsunada said. The 5 junins left in a puff of smoke. Tsunada put her hands on her hand on her chin and thought _I just hope he can be saved or we are in deep trouble. _

The next morning when everyone got to the hokage office Tsunada sitting in her chair at her desk said "I want you all to know that I have cancelled the rest of the chunnin exams and sent the rest of the teams home. You will be leaving this office for secret training." With that Tsunada walked out of the office and Naruto used one of his transport scroll to take them to the compound. When they got there he said "Ok everyone, I would like to officially welcome you to the Uzimaki Compound, you have free access to anything here except the 3rd floor in the library and you cant leave thru that exit behind you. There are some special seals in place that make it where this place is completely hidden and chakra levels are blocked from being sensed from outside as well as security seals. There is a map in the main living room of the entire compound. You have until 10 oclock to find a room for you and settle in. Dont worry, There is plenty of food here, Sakura made me keep this place stocked in other food but ramen. Choji, I know you love chips but you need work on increasing your body strength without constant food and your family special pills. Meet me at the training grounds 1 at 10 oclock and dress for water combat." After that everyone left to find them a room.

At 10 oclock Monday everyone meet at training ground 1, Naruto had made a hotspring Naruto made. Naruto said "Ok this is a special hotspring I made, the other springs in this compound you dont have to worry about perverts or anything and the temperature is 80 degrees, This one is 90 degrees. I have also made it where the water moves like a river and the closer you get to the center the faster the water moves. This is chakra control exercise, Once you can walk on this water with no trouble I will send a shadow clone out and it will henge to look like you so you wont get confused. Everyone has a gravity seal on theier clothes right." after Naruto drew one one everyone he said "You have to dry and destroy it will moving on the water, Tijutsu only." Naruto walked out on the water and made 9 kage bunshins and had them henge to look like one of the 9 others. He then looked at everyone and said "begin" with that everyone started to walk out on the footballfield size hotspring. Neji was the first to walk on the water with out falling in after 30 minutes. When Naruto neji clone started attacking him neji fell into gentle fist style and tried to hit the clone and the clone said "stop. Use a different style besides gentle fist, and make sure you keep going trying to hit me. No Byakugan either, you rely on it to much and you will fall into the same trap most eye bloodlines have. lets start agian" neji started to try and hit the clone but it kept just out of reach until he an out of chakra 10 minutes later. tenten hinata and ino all passed out from no chakra. Choji and shikamara got the water walking down but did not have enough chakra to fight. Kiba and Akamaru ran out of chakra and started to use a soldier pill when kiba clone said "stop. you rely on those pills to much and you run out of chakra to quick. You cant use them until I tell you otherwise, it will only hurt your training." When they started trying to walk on water they got it but ran out of chakra after that.

Shino looked at his clone and said "I cant walk on water, it maks my bugs upset and might kill them." the shino clone said " I already thought of that so let me write a seal on your hand and you will be able to walk on water and you will feel the water tuch your skin but your bugs wont get wet because the holes in your body have a shield covering it to keep water out." Shino gave his hand and the clone wrote a simple seal and shino try walking on water but fell. when he got out he told his clone"your right, my bugs are dry and even though my body temperature went up and agitated them I should still be able to do this." the clone then said "you rely on your bugs to much, we need to work on your physical part so you can control them better." Lee kept trying but he only could stand on water 15 seconds before falling. Naruto saw that and smiled before saying "lee, you will be hardest to train but I think I know a way to help but it will take a sacrafice from you." Lee asked "what" Naruto pulled out a package out of his pack and said "In this is a new outfit for you that I put some special seals on. You will have to wear it for it to work and you wont be able to wear your green outfit, go and change and come back." lee looked like he was going to cry but took the package and went to change. When lee came back dressed in clothes like Kakashi except they were all black, everyone was resting from chakra loss.

Tenten saw him and rubbed her eyes and said "i think im delerious." everyone else looked shock. Naruto smiled and said "you have not seen the best part watch this, LEE SHOUT TO EVERYONE AND TELL US ABOUT THE POWER OF YOUTH."he yelled. Lee smiled and said "Naruto, you trully are an example of the power of youth." in a normal voice. everyone was confussed until Naruto looked at tenten and said "remember that seal I put on your headband, I put an exactly opposite one on his clothes. Anytime he says anything over normal talk his clothes put a sound barriar around him and he hears what he sounds like the rest hear normal talk." tenten and neji got on their knees and bowed to Naruto saying "we are not worthy" lee looked confused.

When lee walked over to Naruto he said "ok I change my clothes how will theis help. Naruto said "whenever you are walking and not using your chakra your body is sending it into the outfit to store it. after a couple of hours of rest you should be able to walk on water all day. Tomorrow you should be able to do basic ninjutsu, I made it where you will still have to learn chakra control but this should work to your advantage. if you look at your sleaves you see that little white strip on each. when it get all the way to the top you will be at your max chakra, everytime you use chakra it will go down a little, got it." Lee nodded yes and after everyone ate and rested an hour everyone continued water walking. By the end of the day everyone got it but they were all exhausted.

Tuesday at 7am Naruto and Sakura led everyone to the front of the compound and Sakura said "today I want everyone to take one of these scroll here and write your name on it. Everyone has gravity seals on right." after everyone took a scroll and said yes Sakura said "ok this is endurance training, I placed yesterday 250 flags starting with that one right there, they are all numbered, when you pass the number one flag your time starts and you follow a path around the compound and when you pass number 250 behind me your time stops. I want you each to run the coarse and try to go as fast as possible, keep going until you cant go no more, you have to finish a lap or you will be trapped inside a barriar to between flags. try and get your best time, at 10:30 am we will stop, eat and rest. At 12pm after we eat you will find out why." with that everyone took of running there laps. At 12pm Naruto was talking to 9 summoned foxes when everyone arrived with Sakura. Sakura nodded to Naruto and said "ok everyone still got their scroll." everyone said yes. Naruto said "ok each of these foxes are going to chase one you around the coarse. if you slow down they will bite and you cant attack them, so get ready" After everone got ready Sakura screamed "GO". with that everyone took off. when everyone got back Sakura took everone scroll and looked at the times on each scroll. she wrote them on a billboard and it read:

**NameAverage timeFear time**

**TENTEN00:06:4100:03:59**

**LEE00:04:0100:02:51**

**NEJI00:05:4900:03:25**

**SHINO00:06:4900:05:01**

**KIBA00:06:3800:04:19**

**HINATA00:06:5100:04:40**

**INO00:07:4900:04:49**

**SHIKAMARA00:08:2500:05:52**

**CHOJI00:09:0100:07:25**

**Sakura00:03:0100:02:4917**

**Naruto00:02:4000:02:2207**

When everyone saw the board Sakura said "The percent is how much you need to improve on speed, If you can move this fast when your in danger we are going to try and get normal speed to danger speed. lets spend the rest of the day running laps and work on speed. anyone falls below thier average time thier scroll will change to red and a fox will start chasing you, we run until 5pm then i want everyone to rest. tomorrow will be tijutsu training." everyone started running laps.

Wednesday Naruto and Sakura led everyone to training grounds 4. when they got there they found 20 sets of wooden training dummies in groups of 4 with a white circle around each set. Naruto said "these dummies are made with a jutsu that makes them repair after 5 minutes, they will attack you 30 seconds after you enter the circle and will continue to attack until you fall on the ground after 30 seconds they start over. only tijustsu, no gentle fist style. each set is also made with a different tijustu style. That is 20 different styles of tijutsu. you must stay on one set until you can beat all 4 dummies in that group. if you do the circle will change to red and take 10 minutes to reset. Everyone must beat at least one set today alone." Naruto beat 5 sets that day, Sakura beat 4 sets that day, It took 4 hours before Lee beat his first set. by the time he finished his next set he was exhausted for the day. Everyone else tried but with straight tijutsu no one could beat thier sets.

Thursday when everyone men Naruto said "I want everyone here to take one of these pieces of paper and force some chakra into it." he then handed one to everyone. hinata and lee both got wet, choji , ino, and kiba burned, shino, neji and shikamara crinkled, tenten ripped in two. Sakura said "ok hinata and lee you will come with me for water jutsu training, shino, neji and shikamara will be learning earth jutsu." Naruto said "I will be training the rest of you ino, choji and kiba will be learning fire jutsu, and I am suprised but tenten will be learning wind jutsu." tenten asked "why does that suprise you." Naruto smiled, stuck his hand out in front of him and formed a rasengan before saying "wind jutsu are the most destructive and because kyubi is sealed in me I have a fire element by wind is my primary element, fire works with wind but wind is more powerful. Ok everyone follow your teacher and today we will be learning elemental jutsu." Sakura led her group over to training ground 1 where they did the water walking. when they got there everyone was greated by two people, Sakura said "hinata, lee, these two will be your teacher for today, allow me to introduce you to zabaza former hidden mist ninja and haku, his adopted son. they are experts in water jutsu so please stay with them everyone else follow me to training ground 3."

zabaza said "the first thing I will teach you is Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique), After I show you the handseals you will start making clones, You will keep making clones until you make 20 perfect clones of yourself. Haku here will be looking at each clone you make and if he finds a mistake he will destroy it and make you dodge senbon needles to you make one correct to replace the one he had to destroy, here are the seal" zabaza made the handseals and made 10 clones and then said "begin" hinata and lee looked at each other and gulped before starting...Naruto led his group over to training ground six and met a white haired old man and said "listen up, those of you who are learning fire jutsu will be staying here to learn from this man. His name is jiriaya and he is one of the legendary sannins. Before I leave you to him I need to speak to him for a moment." Naruto walked over and said "I got a suprise a few minutes ago, one of them is a wind user." jiriaya looked at them and said "really, what are you going to do, you only know so many wind jutsu." Naruto smiled and said "I got one for today I think will help her later, got any water balloons" jiriaya yelled "WHAT, YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT TEACHING THAT JUTSU."

Everyone looked at the two and Naruto smiled and shook his head yes, jiriaya put his hands on his head and said "I hope you know what you are doing" he then handed Naruto 2 bags of water balloons and said "good luck." Naruto walked back over and said "tenten follow me" he then led tenten training ground 5. Jiriaya watched him walk away and then looked at his remaining students and said "today I will be teaching you Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet). it begins with..." When tenten and Naruto got to training ground 5 Naruto said "Ok, I want you to know that there are only two people I know who can teach you wind elemental attacks. One is Temari from the sand village and the other is myself. I know that you are a long range fighter but in close range you are in trouble. So to correct that problem I am going to teach you some close range jutsu, If you can get good enough control and chakra capacity I will teach you an attack only four people in the world know how to do. Lets start training with Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), it starts of by..." Sakura had the last one gather around her and said I will be teaching you earth style moves the first one will be Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) and it starts like this..." and everyone continued training until they were ready to collapse from chakra exhaustion.

On friday Naruto and Sakura had everyone gather at training ground 5 and Naruto said "ok everyone I know you are all tired from all the training we have been giving you and today will be used for personal sparing, chakra control exersices, stamina, and jutsu practicing of what you have learned this week. Try and work on what you feel are you week points. Tomorrow you are to research scrolls in the library or working on family jutsu and try to learn new attacks and jutsu. Sunday will be a day of rest, no one is allowed to do anything on sunday but rest and relax, no excersises. we will keep this routine until you are upto at least low junnin level. lets begin" and with that everyone started their own training.

TWO WEEKS LATER AT SOUND VILLAGE

"Report" Kakashi said. Asuma said "I can see sasuke sitting by the snake freak is wrapped in bandages and looks hurt sitting on his tower balcony and it appears that he has ninja displaying jutsu and sasuke is coping them with his eyes." everyone frowned at that. Kakashi said "ok everyone lets keep watch for a couple of days and see if we can find an opening and gather information." everyone responded yes and they sat about observing.

ONE WEEK LATER IN KONOHA HYUUGA COMPOUND

Hiashe was having a good day up till now. he had been summoned to the hyuuga council chambers for a meeting. when he got there one of the older members said "Hiashe, we of the council would like to talk about your oldest daughter and the branch member neji and about thier mysterious dissaperance." hiashe smiled and said "you need not worry about them as they are both fine and in good hands training to become stronger for the clan." another counclil member said "we demand to know where and who is training them" Hiashe just responded by saying "I cant tell you that as only the hokage knows and I dont see why you are worried." A third council member said "you are a fool hiashe and we demand you go and find out the information and bring it to us. We also recieved word that the demon boy was here with the horana girl to see you and they have both vanished as well." Hiashe looked at them and said "I am the head of this clan and I do not take orders from you, I refuse to tell you anything or be your arron boy, good bye." he said as he got up and started to leave when another member said "If you do not tell us and do what we want we will put curse seals on both your daughters and make them suffer daily." Hiashe left the room and went to his youngest daughers room. When he got there he said to hanabi "I want you to pack as much clothing and be ready in five minutes, no questions, just do it." Hanabi nodded and after she was done Hiashe and her left to goto the hokage office.

When hiashe arrived at the hokage tower he explained what happened and Tsunada said "I will let her stay with the others but she will have to follow Naruto and Sakuras orders." hiashe agreed and told his daughter goodbye. After he left Tsunada transported her and hanabi to the compound with one of the scrolls and when she got there she found Naruto and explained everything to him. she then left and Naruto said "ok, there are only a few rules here. dont try to leave, dont cause trouble and dont put anyone down or you will pay the price, also dont try activating nejis seal or i will put one on you. we have an extreme training schedule and you will not be aloud to use your bloodline unless specified." after he got her settled in everyone continued training.

Meanwhile outside of the sound village, Kakashi was busy fighting a group of 4 sound junnins who found him while on patrol. he had already killed 2 others who where to slow to get away from an exploding kunia. Kakashi kicked the one that was coming at him from the front in the face while two others were charging from behind. when they were almost on top of him a scream of "DYNAMIC ENTRY" was heard as gia came flying into the fight and kicking the one on the left into his partner knocking both of the sound junnins out. The last junnin was trying to escape win he fell into the genjutsu trap Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death) Kurenai had setup and killed him from behind before he knew what happen. Asuma who came on to the field right after said "Are covers blown we need to report back and let the hokage know what happen, we got about 3 platoon of sound coming this way so we need to move now." with that they all took off toward home.

KONAHA ONE WEEK LATER

The hokage Tsunada was not having a very good day, the hyuuga council was starting trouble durring the regular council meeting saying that they demanded the wearabouts of the three hyuugas that are missing and needed to supervise thier training.

Flashback

Tsunada was standing in the middle of the council chamber that surrounder her when the hyuuga council member finished his statement, Tsunada said "I have already informed the head of your clan all the information you are allowed to have at this time, I can understand you have a little worry about hanabi but the other two are ninjas of this village and fall directly under the hokage and civillian council can not interfer in the military council, furthermore as for hanabi, the advance training she is recieving is so that away to save time and resources later, she would have had to do this anyways in another year so when I discussed it with your clan leader he agreed to further her training even more, we are at war right now and I dont have time to play footsie with some stiff suits right now so if you dont have anything important to the safety and well being of this village then I adjurn this meeting."

End flashback

Tsunada had just got done recieving reports of two gaurds found dead at the north gate and put the town on high alert. Just then there was a knock on the door and Tsunada said "come in". The team she sent after sasuke walked in pretty beat up, shizune came in behind them and Tsunada and her both started checking injuries and soundproof the room when she said "report" Kakashi said "We found sasuke had already made it to sound and he was using his bloodline ability to copy every technique he could, Orochimaru was wrapped in bandages all over his body and the only real way we could tell it was him was when he pulled out his grasscutter sword and killed a ninja who refused to show sasuke a jutsu." Tsunada thought for a moment and said "Sounds like the snake had to change bodies then, Naruto must have hurt him worse than I first thought. That means from what we been told we got a little less than three years before he can claim sasuke." Asuma spoke then and said "The sound is grabbing as many forces as they can right now, it looks like he is going for outnumbering us then outdoing us." shizune spoke next and said "from what Naruto said that is basically his whole idea send 50 to die to kill one of us." Kurenai said "speaking of Naruto how are all of are students doing." the rest of the junnins all looked interested and Tsunada said "I will tell you this go home and get some rest tonight and be here at 8 am tomorrow morning and I will let you see them." everyone seemed happy about that and they all left afterwords. tsunda looked at shizune and said "inform Naruto and Sakura about us comming tomorrow and inform them that we have a security breach" shizune nodded and left.

When she got the compound she saw everyone was eating lunch and walked up to Naruto and said "I came to tell you tomorrow you will have company, all of your sensies just got back and also to let you know that we might have a security breach, two gaurds were found dead at the north gate this morning" Naruto looked at her in thought for a moment and said "if the chunnin exams had continued this should be about the time itachi and fishhead should be looking for me so it might be them." everyone at the table was looking at him and Sakura said "what do you think we should do." Naruto looked around for a moment and said "as we stand right now I could probably kill them both but since we are inside the village right now I cant do anything because of colateral damage and risk of life, they are only scouting right now and trying to gather information, I could send a clone out and have it distract them for a while but the only ones who could fight them evenly right now are probably exhausted from thier mission. Only option I can see right now is send a summon to the hokage and let her know what i suspect and have the ninja in the village start looking for them and have a couple of abnu follow my clone." everyone nodded and Naruto summoned a blue fox and said "tell the hokage that Itachi and his partner is here and I am sending a clone out as bait, have abnu find my clone and protect it." with that the fox left and Naruto created a shadow clone that left.

30 minutes later at team seven bridge

"Naruto, you will come with us, our organization wants you." itachi said, Naruto started walking backwords toword the village and said "what do you want with me?" Kisame walked forward and said "we may need you alive but that dont mean you will be in one piece." Naruto took off running at a good pace trying not to show to much skill. Itachi and kisame took of following him when all of a sudden 8 abnu dropped down around Naruto and said "uzimaki, the hokage wants to see you now, when will you ever quit causing trouble." then two of the abnu stepped beside Naruto and they all dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Itachi and Kisame who were just behind the corner from where they dissapeared looked at each other and itachi said "we will have to come back later, when he tells the hokage security will increase. we were only suppose to observe him anyways for now." and with that they both dissapeared also.

When the abnu and Naruto got to the hokage office Tsunada said "its ok Naruto these are all friends who know and the room is sound proof so tell me." Naruto said "it was just like I thought they came to try and gage me and see if they could get me know, this clone body only used a little speed but not much to avoid them, they probably only think i have high stamina and thats it so we should be ok, I thank all of you here for helping back thier, I could of beat them but I would have had to put lives and property at risk and at this point in the game it is not worth it." the abnu captian spoke "I agree with him hokage, at the location they met him the only choice he could have made was what he did, anything else would have cost us." Naruto spoke next "Tomorrow when the sensies come we are going to have a tournament so try to be ready and I want the sensies to evaluate everyone. well if thats all for today I am going to dispell to let Naruto know what happened " and with that the clone dissapeared.

Back at the compound

Naruto was watching everyone spar with Sakura next to him when all of a suden he passed out. when he woke up a little bit later everyone was huddled around him and he said "The mission was a success, their gone for now and nobody else died, i passed out because my clone used alot of energy and had alot of info when he dispelled. I want everyone to rest the rest of the day because tomorrow we are going to have a tournament and see where we are. The sensies are going to evaluate us so relax and have a good day." with that Sakura helped him up and they both started walking away from everyone to spend some time alone. "Naruto, I was just wondering, we been married for almost 3 months but beside a kissing and sleeping in the same bed we have not really had a chance to do anything together and I want to have some time with you." Sakura said. Naruto put his hand in her hand and said "i know, I have been feeling the same way and its been hurting me but with everything that happened I did not want to say anything because of how much our lives have changed." they continued to walk till they got to the garden and Naruto sat down agianst a cherry tree and Sakura sat leaning agianst his chest and he put his arms around her to hold her tight and said "I love you Sakura-hime" Sakura blushed and said "i love you more Naruto-kun" and they sat there for a little while until Naruto said "what do you see in our future" Sakura sat with her eyes closed for a moment and said "I see the revival of our clan and us growing old together and you becoming hokage and watching our children grow up, what about you" Naruto sighed for a moment and said "I hope to see the same future you do but im worried." Sakura turned her head and said "worried about what", Naruto looked into her green eyes for a moment and said "you know I would do anything and everthing to protect you and everyone else and I am worried i might have to do." Sakura thought for a moment and said "you last tail huh" Naruto only nodded yes.

Sakura then said "you worried what I would think or act dont you." agian Naruto only nodded yes. Sakura turned around completely and started kissing him passionately for about 5 minutes before saying "i will still love you if we only live 1 more day or 1000 years, nothing will change that." Sakura kissed him agian for a few moments until she notice Naruto shoulder was twitching. she got on her feet and said "come with me I got a suprise for you." Naruto got up and followed her, she led him to thier bedroom and she said "I noticed you were having muscle spasms so I thought you might like a massage so go ahead and get into a pair of shorts and I will give you one using my healing techniques to work on your back and arms for you." Naruto did what she said and he was laying on thier bed face down in a pair of shorts that had frogs on it. Sakura went into the bathroom and got some of her body lotion and came back and stradled his legs so she could work on his back, she first put some lotion on her hands to warm them up and then started working on the small of his back and started working up to his shoulders, she started using her left hand to start doing a medical scan on his back to look for tense muscles and used her right to relax the mucles. She was suprised how well his mucles were but when she got to his left shoulder that was twitching earlier she found something that concerned her "Naruto" she said, he just said "Hmmm" she then said "have you been having any problems with you left side here lately" Naruto sat there for a few moment and said "actually yes, I though i was working my mucles to much but why" Sakura started scanning his left side thouroughly and said "I think I need Tsunada to look at this, Im not sure if anything is wrong but I want to be safe than sorry. just relax and I will send word for Tsunada to come by for me ok." Naruto only nodded his head and tried to get some sleep. Sakura got up and left to have shizune get Tsunada for her.

About 6pm that evening Tsunada arrived and ask Sakura "whats wrong", Sakura thought it over a moment and said "I noticed Naruto was having a twitch in his left shoulder today after we took a break and I went to massage him but when I was scanning his left side it was unusual" Tsunada looked at her a moment and said "show me to him and I will take a look at him" Sakura led Tsunada to where Naruto was still asleep and he was just like she had left him. Tsunada went and started to scan his left side and after about 5 minutes she said "I see what you mean, it looks like his body is creating a new set of chakra pathways on his leftside, I think we should wake him and and kyuubi a few questions. I will meet you downstairs in the frontroom" Sakura nodded and went to wake Naruto. Once she got him awake they went downstairs to meet Tsunada.

After Naruto brought kyuubi out he said "whats up" Tsunada said "we needed to ask kyuubi if he knew what is happening to your left side Naruto." kyuubi said **"i know what you are talking about, Naruto has gotten so strong so fast he was starting to put to much pressure on his heart so I went and started creating new chakra pathways to relieve the pressure to safe levels, I have already started making the neccesary changes to the rest of his body to make it where when the problem starts to show up agian I can just open the new chakra points connecting them to the old ones to help him." **

Naruto looked at him and said "why did you have to make those changes to me." kyuubi looked at him and said **"In less than 4 months you have increased your stregth to the point it took you 3 years to get, if you would have kept increasing you would have destroyed your body. You are going to have to put that demon seal on soon Naruto" **Sakura gasped and Tsunada said "what demon seal"

kyubi said **"we created a seal in the future that allowed Naruto to seal all of his chakra into seal and all he had to do to get it back was wipe a little blood over the amount he needed at the time, I think we will need 3 of them right now Naruto." **Naruto sighed and said "i suppose you are right but it hurts like heck." Sakura asked "is there anything i can do to help" Naruto thought for a moment and said "I guess I can teach you incase I need help and cant do it myself" so for the next hour the 4 of them worked on the seals and then after sealing of 80 percent of Naruto, chakra Sakura helped him to bed and joined him.

The next day everyone was standing outside of training ground 1 when Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gia, Hiashe, Tsunada, Jiraya, shizune, the third, anko, iruka, and rina came walking up to them and took a seat on the benchs that were set up for them. Naruto steped forward and said "I want to thank you all for coming, you are going to be pleasantly suprised with the improvements that everyone here has made, I would like to tell you that this tournament is like the chunnin exam finals so we fight until someone quits or is knocked out. We have already drawn numbers and the matches are as follow:

**1 Kiba vs Lee**

**2 Neji vs Tenten**

**3 Sakura vs Choji**

**4 Ino vs Hinata**

**5 Shino vs Shikamara**

Without further delay lets start the first match kiba vs lee please step forward. When lee step forward all the junnins gasped and gia said "LEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY" lee looked at him and said "gia sensie, I have become stronger and my flames of youth burn britely now" all the junnins looked at each other and Naruto said "ah the joys of seals, ready begin" Kiba started running backwords doing handseals before stoping and saying Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique before a flaming dragon came out of his mouth and charged at lee. Lee started doing handseals and said Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique and a 30 foot wall of water came out of the ground and charged at the dragon and kiba, all of the junnins were looking at each other thinking _how can lee do jutsu when he cant use chakra_.

After the dragon was destroyed and what was left continued toward kiba, kiba jumped in a tree and put his hands together before saying Kia. Once the main wave past kiba jumped on the water and started running at lee at speeds faster than most junnins, Lee also put his hands together and said Kia and started charging kiba at even greater speeds. When they were almost on each other they both vanished and suddenly all you can here is the sounds of impacts. This continued for about 5 minutes until they slowed enough for everyone to see, lee went for a leaf whirlwind and kiba ducked and when lee came around for the second pass kiba brought his left arm up to block it and counterpunch lee in the back of the head with the right. Lee fell forward and mule kick kiba causing him to fall backwards, Kiba landed on his hands springboarded into the air coming down with an ax kick, lee sidesteped the ax kick and came up with an uppercut, he then charged at kiba who was still in the air before grabing his leg and started swinging him like a top. After the 5th full circle lee let go of kiba and sent him flying toward a tree. Kiba started doing handsigns while in the air and said Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and aimed it for lee. Lee jumped in the air over the fireball and charged kiba who was starting to get back up before he held up his hand and said "Im out, I put to much chakra in that last attack" before falling down face first. Lee walked over and carried him to the sidelines. Kurenai asked "Kiba, Why did you not include Akamara in your attacks." kiba said "i would but he is currently working on jutsu with a summon fox increasing his attack, speed, chakra and stregnth" Naruto walked up and said "winner of round one is Lee"

Asuma who had done lost his cigerattes looked at him and said "What exactly have you done to these kids" everyone else just shook thier heads to agree and Naruto smiled and said "You have not seen anything yet, Next match Neji vs Tenten" .

After neji and tenten took up thier battle stances Naruto said "begin" Tenten pulled out some of her kunia and threw them at neji who was doing handsign before saying Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall, and a wall of dirt came in front of him and blocked the kunias, while the wall was up he started doing seals agian and whispered Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique before diving underground, tenten jumped up into a tree and started doing handsigns before saying Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and a gust of wind charges at the wall and destroys it, after tenten sees neji is not there she pulls out a kunia with an exploding tag on it and throws it and quickly does the handsigns for Kunia Shadow Clone Technique before it multiplies into 50 kunia and when they hit the ground all 50 explode and neji flies out of the ground and while he is in the air tenten pulls out her scrolls and said Twin rising dragons and started throwing weapons at neji. he sees them coming and performs Heavenly Spin while still in the air. When tenten landed she stuck her hand out to the side and a ball of chakra started to form in her hand before taking on the shape of funnel, tenten grabs some shurikens and throw them into the funnel and they launch themselfs at neji, neji sees this and quickly makes another Heavenly spin, after he comes out of it he charges tenten and when he is about a foot from her he jabs at her heart and stops on skin contact without putting any chakra in it. tenten sees this and said "I quit" after that they both walk to the side and Tsunada asks tenten "What was that last attack you made" Tenten looks at Naruto and he says "It is a modification of the first step of Rasengan instead of trying to keep it in a sphere shape you make the rotation turn into a funnel. I made it so that away the sharigon cant copy it or figure out where the weapons actually going to hit. Winner neji"

Gia looked at his students and said "I AM PROUD THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVER WITH MY STUDENTS" Naruto said "Gia, can I see your forehead protector a moment, I want to give you a present." gia hands Naruto his forehead protector and Naruto draws a seal inside of it before adding some chakra to it and then handing it back to gia saying "I made you seal on your protector where you wont have to keep count of all the training you do because it automatically keeps track for you and all you have to do is say what is my total for today and it will display every excercise you do that day and tell you how much or how long you have done it and I also put a special suprise for your rival Kakashi in it that you will not realize what it is but everyone will always know what it is, enjoy." gia said "yes Naruto your flames of youth burn the brightest and I look forward to serving beside you in the future." everyone else was sweatdropping because Gia was not screaming, Kakashi got on his hands and knees and started worshiping Naruto. Naruto then says "Ok, third match Sakura vs choji"

When Sakura got in the middle of the training ground Choji, who everyone was suprised about his appearance now only weighed about 210 pounds when he started at 365 pounds and all his body was muscle simple walked over to a tree and leaned agianst it. Naruto saw this and said "begin" and with that Sakura created two kage bunshins and had them charge at choji. when the first one was about to hit him with a punch in the gut he rolled to the right and the clone hit the tree he was agianst and completely destroyed it. while choji was rolling he foot swept the clone and with the force he used caused it to be destroyed. The secone clone jumped into the air and tried to do an ax kick but choji brought his hands up and blocked it causing a masive crater to form underneath him. the real Sakura started doing hand seals and said "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)" and a mass of water came out of the ground and formed a shark that shot three ball of water choji. Choji saw this while completing his own hand signs and said Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and shot out a massive fireball out of his mouth destroying the three water ball. Choji had just finished his attack when a shadow falls on him, he looks up to meet Sakuras leg drop hitting him knocking him out. Naruto walks over to check him and said "winner Sakura" and then helps Sakura heal him and take him over to the others to rest.

Ino and hinata walked to the middle of the field and got into a fighting stance, Naruto dropped his hands and ino charged hinata and to everyones suprise hinata retreated away from her and started doing handsigns before saying "Water style; hidden mist jutsu " and the area was surrounded in a thick mist. Ino smirked and created a kage bunshin and went to hide in a tree above the mist, moments later the mist dissapered and hinata was standing in front of inos clone with a shot that would knock it out. ino saw her and threw a kunia with an exploding tag on it and it exploded beside hinata. Hinata turned into a puddle of water and when ino started to move relizing she made a mistake hinata was already behind her with a kunia up to her neck. Ino smiled and said good match I did not think you mizu bunshin could use you bloodline limit." Naruto announced hinata the winner and they sat down beside everyone else.

Shino and shikamara Walked out to the middle of the field, Naruto dropped his arm and shino created 10 bug clones and had them start attack in 3 different fighting styles of tiajutsu. When the clone started to attack him he was knocked back agianst a tree and the clones all charged him, shino stayed where he was when shikamara melted into mud and a shadow captured all 10 bug clones. shino saw where the shadow came from and threw a flash tag in that direction. when it exploded the clones where all released and charged into the direction the shadow came from. then all of a sudden a pair of hands shot out of the ground and pulled the real shino underground up to his neck. shikamara climbed out and said "earthstyle: head hunter jutsu" he then placed 5 exploding tags agianst shinos head and said "surrender or before your bugs get me I will ignite them." shino annalyzed his situation and said "I forfiet" Shikamara pulled him out of the ground and said "Thank you, your bug clones are troublesome" All of the people watching started laughing and Tsunada talked it over with everyone who came to watch the matches and said "If this was the chunnin exam I am sure each of you would pass but I dont think you are ready yet for the enemy you will face." Naruto walked over to them and said " I agree and I would like to start you all on Kinjutsu training now so if you start running low on chakra you will still be able to fight"

Tsunada nodded and said " I will send three teachers to help you so be ready and congratulations." With that everyone just broke into thier own little conversations and startded enjoyed the rest of the day off. Naruto was happy for everyone and started to walk away to let everyone enjoy and made it half way to the house before he put his hand on his head and fell uncounsious. Sakura was watching him head inside and saw him fall and screamed "Naruto" and ran to him. Everyone else turned to see what was going on and raced to his side also. Sakura had started to do a medical jutsu on him and was scarred by what she found. All his vitals were screwed up and he was having a seziure. Tsunada helped Sakura sedated him and then they moved him inside. After an hour waiting for him to wake up Sakura told everyone she would talk to them later and went into hers and Naruto bedroom where he was at and used the Gemini battle link and said _"Naruto can you hear me."_

**"He can not hear you right now Sakura, he is in a coma right now. I think all the mental, physical, and pyscological stress has finnally gotten to him and I am doing everything I can to help him." ** Kyubi said. Sakura asked _"Can I do anything for him." _kyubi sighed and said **"I dont know let me look into it, get you some rest and come back in about 8 hours, I should know something then"** Sakura sighed and cancelled the mind link and went to rest.

When Sakura woke up she checked on Naruto and he was running a high fever of 104 F, Sakura spent some time trying to bring it down and then after getting it to 101 F she used the gemini jutsu agian and said "Can anyone here me."

kyubi said **'I can hear you and I have found what is wrong with him. You know that other chakra pathway I was putting in for him." **

Sakura said "Yes what about it."

**"He has already filled all of them full, he is making chakra faster than he can use it. his body even with me making these changes is becoming so strong so fast that even with the demon seals restrainging it he is still over powering them. His body cant handle it." **kyubi said.

Sakura gasped and said "Is there anything we can do for him." **"There is a way to save his life but I dont know if he will take it. It comes at a price." "**What price kyubi"

Sakura said. **"The only way I can figure out to save him is to give him my last tail, then with the demon blood going thru him his body will be able to survive no problem then but his appearance will change and you already know the other price if you and him ever decide to try for children."**

Sakura asked "Is there any other way to save him"

**"Sadly no but you can ask the hokage and the sannin and his mother to see if they have an option, i can keep him ok for the next 5 days but after that something has to be done or he will die. I do want to say one thing though, I want you to promise that no matter what he looks like you will still love him, he will still be Naruto, just more powerful. Also you will have to make the choice since he can not."**

"I Know that kyubi and I promise to still love him, I will go talk to them and be back later." and with that she was gone to talk to Tsunada, anko and the perverted hermit.


	10. Chapter 10

I am going to fix last chapter before adding more but I dont have time right now sorry for any problems and please review


End file.
